Right Side of Wrong
by Mark 61
Summary: ADA Amanda "Mandy" Rose thinks her career making case has been landed when Liv Morgan brings her a tip on a dirty cop her older brother Riley. But in the world of police work right can wrong and wrong can right.
1. Chapter 1

Right Side of Wrong

ADA Amanda "Mandy" Rose thinks her career is landed when Liv Morgan brings her a tip on a dirty cop her older brother Riley. But in the world of police work right can wrong and wrong can right.

Chapter One

_Yes I know Changing Worlds still needs to be finished. It will be I want to try something different I actually think this will help Changing Worlds because as I worked on this I got idea for that story._

"You got me out of bed for some child that is an open and shut case?" New York ADA Amanda Rose says. "Mandy listen," Officer Sonya Deville begs. To her friends she was Mandy. She and Sonya had met early on after she joined the force and Mandy was hired by the Distract Attorney and became quick friends. Right now though Mandy was regretting that friendship. Mandy had just wrapped up a long difficult case that had drained her. Instead of getting a well earned a vacation her bosses needed her right back to work. Mandy's head had just hit the pillow when Sonya called. It was unusual since there was supposed to be an ADA on duty. "Mandy this could be huge you gotta get down here," Sonya had claimed.

"Sonya you could have gotten anyone to handle this," Mandy says looking at Liv Morgan. Sonya had busted her with a large stash of pain killers. It was an easy case charge her with intent to distribute use her prior arrests to put the pressure on her. Even the worst ADA could wrap this up quick. Make a deal. If the girl was stupid enough to go to trail it was a slam dunk. No matter what she was going to jail. Her record alone sealed that. "She is really scared because of her priors. She wants to make a deal," Sonya says. "Again anyone could have handled this," Mandy says annoyed. "She is scared to go to jail," Sonya says. "She should be," Mandy says. She had no pity. Liv Morgan had made her bed now she had to lie in it.

"Mandy she claims has information about a cop with mob ties," Sonya says. That got Mandy's attention. Her boss Mike Mizanin had made made cleaning up the NYPD one of his agendas with his reelection campaign looming. "Wait Morgan... her brother is Riley Morgan?" Mandy asks. "Everyone's fave-riot walking thug with a badge," Sonya says. Mandy smiled. Detective Riley Morgan's reputation proceeded him. "I have heard he's dirty. That he has broken every damn rule in the book. Abused suspects and taken bribes but mob ties," Mandy says. "I would have contacted internal affairs but they can never pin anything on him," Sonya says.

"No you did it right. IA will have to listen me since I am bringing them the case Mandy says. Its all playing out in her head. Dragging Morgan in front of a jury, the conviction her become the new hot shot at DA's office. "Lead the way officer Deville," Mandy says.

Inside the interrogation room Liv was barley holding it together. Finally the door opened the cop that busted her walked in by some pretty blonde in a dress suite. "I'm Amanda Rose with the DA's office. Liv you have really messed up," Mandy says. "Look those weren't mine I let my..." "Liv I already told you that crap won't fly," Sonya warns. "She's right Liv. The drugs were in you car. And your history shows you have deal-ed in the past," Mandy says. She mumbles something about some cop having a grudge against her. "Liv you claimed something about your brother having mob ties," Mandy says.

"Yeah my big bro he's a detective," Liv says. "Go on," Mandy says. "Well you know the Social Club down on 142nd and Calhoun?" Liv asks looking at the door as she expects her brother to walk in any second. Both Mandy and Sonya knew the club. It did seem to serve as a front for the Mob. "What about it Liv you gotta give us something?" Mandy says. "Well look Riley is in there every couple of weeks. I over heard a while ago on the phone to Adam Cole about some favor," Liv says. Cole was an up and comer in the "family" right now. "What kind of favor?" Sonya asks. "I'm not sure," Liv says. Mandy didn't say anything but her look made it clear she wasn't happy.

Alleyway

Mia Yim waited as the black muscle car pulled up it's lights off. Detective Riley Morgan hopped out. It was the hottest damn night of the year but and Mia was sweating heavy. Hell she would be doing that even on a cold December night she was so nervous. Anyone saw her talking to the cops it would mean the end of her life. "You better have something Mia," Morgan says his voice gruff. "You told me if I knew anything about that robbery on Linmark to let you know," Mia says. He nodded. A violent robbery of a bank. A crew of two had burst in with automatic weapons and left three dead. A case like this shot right to the top of the priority list. "Lio Rush and Velveteen Dream they are both flashing a lot of cash in the neighborhood. Lio is always a loud mouth but he's bragging about big things coming," Mia says. Morgan took a second but the news was good so far he and his team had no leads. "Any idea of Lashley was involved?"

Bobby Lashley had built a growing empire and until recently Rush had been one of his boys. Intel had indicated there had been some kind of falling out. Rush had over stepped his bounds and it appered had gotten one of Lashley's cousin's killed in a gang shootout no real evidence had turned up on. "I don't think so. Lio is keeping his distance from Bobby. Look Riley is this enough?" Mia asks. She had turned CI to get clear of a gun charge. She had been carrying an unregistered piece and got picked up. "Yeah Mia its enough. I'll take care of your case," Morgan says before walking back to his car.

Interrogation Room

"You will need to wear a wire," Mandy says. "A wire no chance," Liv says. "We need hard evidence get your brother to talk," Mandy says. "You don't understand Bi… Ms. I try to talk to my brother about something like that he will know something is up," Liv says. Mandy acted like she was thinking but she already knew her next plan. "Would have access to his computer at work?" Liv stopped herself she wanted to say yes but the more she thought she knew it was no. Riley worked for the Intelligence Division of the NYPD. Access to the area he kept his desk was restricted. Last time she tried to visit him he came down to get her and never let her near that area. Didn't' help some desk cop named Trish Stratus was always on guard at the desk before the gate. "I don't think so but he's got one at his pad," Liv says.

Sonya tapped Mandy on the shoulder and help up a file so Liv couldn't try to read there lips. "She's scared and conflicted. For now that might be your best option," She whispered. "Alright we will need you to plant a bug on his home computer," Mandy says. "And than I'm free to go? These charges are dropped?" Liv asks. "It depends on what you give us. Let me make something very clear Ms. Morgan. You brother being a cop isn't enough. If he broke the rules he will pay but if something like he fixed a parking ticket it wont' be enough," Mandy warns.

The next morning

"That's him the small one," Riley Morgan says to his partner Johnny Gargano. "He matches the height of one of the guys," Johnny says. The two men had worn all black with there faces covered. One was average height the other pretty short. Gargano looks over at Rush again. "You wanna pick him up? I mean we just saw him pull weed out of his pocket," Johnny says. "No we bring him in we get him on a stupid drug charge and we tip his partner off," Riley says. "Way they smashed and grabbed I got a feeling they are going to try it again," Johnny says. "Hey he's rolling out let's follow him," Riley says staring the car.

Riley's phone starts to ring. The display on the car's screen tells him it's Liv he hits ignore. "She is trouble again?" Johnny asks. "Most and likely," Riley says. Johnny knows his partner of two years well enough to just let it drop. They are silent its more important to hang back just enough to not lose Rush but not be so close he notices them. Rush leads them to a shady part of town. Rush pulls over in front of a long abandon body shop. Rush goes to the trunk and pulls a black case out he than walks to the door and uses a key to open a pad lock. "What do we have here?" Riley asks They watch Lio go in. Johnny starts checking on his phone trying to get information on the property. After about five minutes Rush comes back out still holding the case but now it clearly has more weight to it.

DA's Office

Mandy sat in front of her bosses desk. After getting Liv to agree Mandy had driven him done a quick touch so she could still look professional and than got an early appointment with her bosses Mike Mizanin. "Riley Morgan," Mike says with contempt. "His sister claims he's in with Adam Cole and his crew," Mandy says. "Would not shock me. Morgan has broken every damn rule in the book. First damn I heard about him NYPD was trying to find a missing girl They get this flimsy lead and start kicking down doors. Some how Morgan finds the girl so he gets treated as a hero. What everyone ignored is reports Morgan beat the location of the kidnapper out of the guy's brother," Miz says. "I've heard that report," Mandy says. "And there is so much more," Mike says.

"The reports he's been bribed. I know people think his ex-partner lied to protect him on that shooting that left a man dead," Mandy says. Mike started to rant about how he's been warning NYPD for years but Mandy knew there was more. It was a story that only a few people knew for sure if it was true or what truly happened but everyone had heard about it. The story went years earlier back when Mike was just starting to make his name as prosecute he had done something that pissed Morgan off. The exact details changed depending on who you talked to. It ranged from Mike cutting a deal with a suspect that blew up a case Morgan was on to Mike trying to reprimand Morgan something. The story also ranged to how Morgan reacted at best he Morgan yelled him at worst Morgan had punched him. What ever had happened Mike and Morgan greatly disliked each other.

Sgt. Shawn Michaels' office

"How sure are of this CI?" Michaels asks between sips of coffee. "One of my best sarge. She's never lead me wrong and she knew this could chance to be clear," Riley says. They had tried to keep following Lio but had lost him in heavy traffic. They figured it was a good time to clue in there boss on there progress. "What do we know about the body shop?" Johnny took over. "The business closed years five years ago. Nothing been in there since. Talked to a guy at city hall he says that area is marked for a redevelopment project. Technically a LLC owns the land but they are just holding on hoping for a payday if and when the project gets approved."

Michaels looked down at the photos of the robbery that were on his desk. "I don't know if this is enough for a warrant guys even with the most friendly judge," Shawn says. Before either man can respond a knock on the door and uniform cop enters. "Sgt, Detectives there is another robbery they think it's your guys." "Where?" Riley yells getting up.

Crime Scene

Sonya was working a double and as result had been one of the first uniforms on the scene. "Four dead this time," Sonya hears someone say. She turns and see Morgan and his partner Organ being lead in by a veteran uniform. "Victim one is the manager he caught it in the heart. Victim two is a security guard," The uniform explained. Morgan seemed like he was only half listening. "Oh my god he knows," Sonya thinks as Morgan walked toward her. "John boy check it out," Riley says. "What is it?" Gargano asks. "The first local it same set up with Tellers right? Open air like this?" Morgan asks. "Yeah it did so clearly speed is what matters to them," Johnny says. "Might help us narrow down there next target," Riley says. "It might," Johnny says.

"They also shot out the cameras this time," Riley says. "They learned from last time don't want more photos all the news," Johnny says. Sonya took a deep breath. "Officer… hey you," Morgan says and it dawns on Sonya he is talking to her. "Yes Detective?" "We understand there are two more victims by the vault," Riley says. "Yes sir right this way," Sonya says.

Later that night

"I swear to god my heart stopped when he walked in," Sonya says. She was finally off the clock and was meeting up with Mandy at there favorite bar. Mandy took a sip of her wine. "But you are sure he has no idea about his sister getting arrested?" Mandy asks. "No. I kept it silent and you put the fear of god into Liv," Sonya says. "Good now all she has to do is plant the bug. As long she plugs in the device when he is logged on we will get him," Mandy says.

Around the same time

Liv nervously paced on the porch of the old house. "Here we go," she thinks as Riley pulls up. "What the hell are you doing here?" Riley asks when he sees her. "Nice to see you to bro," Liv says. "If you want money forget it Liv," Riley says. "Riley come on," Liv pleads. "Look Olivia I told you last time either get clean or get out," Riley says. "Maybe I want to get clean," Liv says. "Oh here we go again. Liv tries to play my heart strings," Riley says. "Riley please I just need to spend the night," Liv says. "Alright one night," Riley says punching the code to his door lock in. "Thanks," Liv says.

They enter the house. Riley undoes his shoulder holster and walks over to a wall safe where he puts his gun. "You hungry?" Riley asks. "Starved," Liv says. "Okay I'll order a pizza," Riley says. Liv reaches into her pocket and feels the device that Amanda Rose had given her. Riley pulls some money out of his wallet. "If it comes why I'm in the shower that will cover it," he says. "Riley thank you," Liv says. "Yeah sure," Riley says not showing emotion. He had been burned before and Liv did feel bad about the times she let him down. Liv waits until she hears the water running and than moves towards his office. The door is closed and when she reaches for the knob it won't turn. "No, no no," she says out loud the door is locked and she can't help but think how this will lead to her in a lock cell.

Upstairs Riley took a quick shower. Once he get out he steps into his bedroom. He picks up his phone to see if there any updates on the case. Instead there a message from Adam Cole via text. "We need to meet." Riley quickly responded. "Make it a breakfast meeting. And we need to make it quick this bank robbery case is already kicking my ass." Cole must have been waiting. "Excellent."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Liv had tried to get into the office after Riley had gone to bed but even the smallest noise she made had he scared he would down and bust her. She awake early the next morning in his guest room. Well technically it was his guest room but as far as she could tell she was the only guest ever. Hell she had clothes in the closet. The room was small but it was better than a damn cell. She had to get into the office. Getting out of bed she hoped maybe should break the lock catch him in there and jam the lock or something. No luck he was in the living room watching the morning news. "The NYPD has failed to capture these violent criminals and now four more innocent people are dead," Some guys on the TV says. "Ah shut up Graves you fucking moron. Its been two damn days," she hears Riley say before he turns off the television.

He turns and sees her on the stairs. "Good morning," She says trying to smile. "Yeah morning," He says. "What was that about?" She asks. "Its nothing. How'd you sleep?" He asks. "Okay," She claims. "I got an early meeting. You are on your own for breakfast," Riley says. "I'm allowed to stay?" She asks. Things with them could be hot and cold. One night could easily be one night it could also been months. "If you want to stay you can. But Liv I swear I come and you are high that's," Riley threatens. "I understand… Look Riley I want to clean up. Last thing I need to do is wind up in jail," Liv says. Riley wanted to believe that but he had hurt that or some form of that before. "We will talk when I get home," Riley says. She nods. He grabs his gun and keys.

She had to do something. "Riley I was thinking of getting a job," Liv says. He stops. "Honestly Liv you need to get clean first… Like I said we will talk when I get home," He says and than rushes out. Once she hears his car pull off she sits in a chair by the breakfast table and cries out of fear, out of regret, out of the fact she is about to betray him again.

New Day Dinner

Adam Cole sat in his booth. The bell on on the door rang as Morgan entered. Kyle and Bobby who were Cole's body guard's sat near by. "Boys," Morgan says passing them and taking at seat across from Cole. "Did you order for me?" Riley asks. "I haven't even ordered for myself," Cole says. There waiter comes and they order. Where food arrives Riley speaks. "Alright Adam, you wanted the meeting. What is going on?" Adam finishes his bite and pulls out his phone. "Its about Roderick Strong," Adam says. "What about him?" Rile asks. "I think he's making a move against me. I think he's making a deal with the Brits to bring in some pills," Adam says.

"I can try to look into it. But something like that goes through Narcotics and potentially the feds," Riley says. "Riley come on you really want a bunch of opioid out on our streets. And you know the Brits are going to bring in those bad batches," Cole says. "Again I'll see what I can do. But if you want this taken care of quietly its going to be hard," Riley says.. "Morgan do I have to remind you I have a chip to cash in," Adam Cole says. "No you don't. But I'm just telling you the facts Adam," Riley says. "Just take care of it… and for god's sake Riley get these animals shooting up banks off our streets," Cole taunts. "I'm working on it. After all you and I want the same thing," Riley says. "Safe streets of New York," Cole finishes.

Mandy's office

Mandy was looking over briefs for an upcoming case. She kept looking over at her phone waiting hear from Sonya about Liv. She had wanted to give Liv a real strict deadline. But she knew that could backfire and cause her to do something stupid and have her brother figure out something was up. Or worse cause her to panic and instead run to her brother beg for him to forgive her and give her protection. No at first they had to at first give him some space and time. Let her work if she didn't deliver eventually give her a call maybe have a meeting remind her they could file the case at any time. For now she had cases that needed her attention.

Besides she needed to remind Mike how good she was. That way when Morgan's case went to trail she would be the lead prosecutor. It was well known Mike had goals beyond being Distract Attorney and now was the time to set herself up as as his successor. Seth Rollins knocked on her door. "Got a second?" He asks. Rollins was a detective one of the good ones. "For you I can give you two?" Mandy says pointing at a chair int front of her desk. "I got a call from Dr. Regal,. He's not sure he is willing to testify," Seth says. "What?" Mandy says getting. Dr. Regal's needed to testify in a murder case. Without him the whole thing fell apart and a killer would go free. "Mandy I got the feeling someone made threats towards his daughter," Seth explains.

Mandy nodded she understood. Regal was a single father with a teenage daughter. "I thought you had people watching his daughter," Mandy says. "We do. But many we can only do much. The problem is the budget is so stretched right now. We don't have the resources to to monitor them twenty four seven," Rollins says. "I will talk to my bosses. See if maybe we can reassign some of the investigators or something," Mandy says. "Do you have time to go to talk to him with me? I think that would help," Seth says. "I can make time," Mandy says.

Meanwhile

The Intelligence Unit of the NYPD was commanded by Sgt. Shawn Michaels who has given a great deal of lee way in picking the officers of the unit. Riley was now longest severing member of the unit. Besides his partner Gargano it was made up of veteran detective Bobby Roode technically the second in command. Detective Mickie James who had once been Gargao's training office early in there careers. Officer Dana Brooke who just been called up to the unit after proving herself on a key undercover operation. Office Keith Lee a giant of a man with a heart of gold. Tony Neese was the current tech guy and various other uniformed officers could be called into service depending in the situation.

Intelligence could work any number of cases mostly it would be tied to gangs, particularly violent murders, and drugs. All members were expected to have a large base of CI' and under cover work was the norm. It was a high stress position even by NYPD standees. When Gargano first joined Riley had told. "Welcome to Intelligence the brass demands results but don't dare do anything effective to get results because we also need someone to blame."

Right now the team was in the bullpen on the top floor of the 72n'd Precinct. On a board Machaels had pinned up photos of Lio Rush and Velveteen Dream real name Patrick Clark. "So we think Rush and Clark are using this body shop as a stash house," Michaels says. "Can we get a warrant?" Roode asks. "Talked to every DA I could find say it's not enough," HBK says. "Don't we have them on breaking and entering?" Dana asks. "They have a key so it's not breaking. And I finally ran down the owner he claims is his security guard," Gargano explains. "In other words Rush bribes him," Riley chimes in. "Where are we picking out there next target?" Michaels asks.

"Well looking at they have hit so far credit unions with no glass between the tellers and costumers we have a list of fifty possible targets," James says. "Can we narrow that down anymore?" The Sargent asks. "Well there isn't much data to work but both locals are with in three miles of the body shop. Saying there limit could be as high as ten here are the most likely targets," James says handing a list to Michaels. Splits up and check these locals out."

Riley's home

Liv was faced with a real issue. If she tried to pick the lock there was no guarentee she would get in and it could tip Riley off. If she could find a spare key she ran the risk of again tipping him off or making him think she was looking for money to buy drugs for fix. She hadn't gotten high for a day could usually go a few it got bad. Getting the key won out though. She needed to plant the bug and than get it back. She found a key ring on a peg in the kitchen but none of them worked. She next looked through a junk drawer and turned up nothing. She looks at the lock on the door again. It is no basic house hold lock. She makes a call out of desperation and heads up the stairs.

She heads into his bedroom and over to his night stand and than she sees it. A picture of Liv and Riley as kids. Liv was baby in the arms of her father. Picking up the photo she fought the urge to cry. How had she fallen so far?

Dr. William Regal's Office

"Dr. Regal please," Mandy pleaded. "Honestly I can't testify. I believe I was mistaken in my original diagnosis," Regal claims. "William come on. We get you are scared but we can protect you," Seth claims. "You have to understand all I have is Jackie," Dr. Regal says. "Dr. Regal we understand. But please think of Courtney Queen's parents. They lost there daughter and you can give them justice. We can keep you and your daughter safe," Mandy says. "How?" He asks. "First let's us go to a judge. They don't take kindly to intimidation of a witness. It should be enough to get Cochran's bail revoked," Mandy says. "Mr. Cochran has friends," Dr. Regal says. "I talked to my boss. Until the trail we can keep you in a safe house," Mandy says.

Hopkins Credit Union

Riley and Johnny were just pulling up. This was local number three on there list with the rest of the team out handling others. "I feel like we are just kicking rocks over hoping to find something," Johnny says. Riley is about say something when sudden the sound of automatic gun shots are hears and people coming running out of the building. "Call it in," Riley yells as he and Johnny jump out and draw there side arms. Johnny radios for bake up but they can't wait. Through the doors they see two gun man both masked. They brace themselves behind the wall of the building earsplitting the window from the doors. Riley holds up a finger and Johnny nods. Riley silently counts to three and than kick opens the door. "NYPD DROP THE GUNS DOWN ON THE GROUND!"

The taller of the two turns and sprays gun fire at them. He is sloppy and allows both Riley and Johnny are able to take cover. Johnny pops up and fires hitting the guy shooting and he drops. Johnny than moves over and kicks the gun away. The shorter criminal has grabbed a bunch of money and runs out of fire exit. Riley give chase. "NYPD Stop!" Riley yells. The guy keeps running and reaches a motorcycle he turns back and fires. Riley takes cover behind a dumpster. He can hears screams of civilians who are just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Riley moves by now the gunman has moved toward a motorcycle and is trying to stuff the cash into a bag. The guys hops onto the back and drives off.

At this time a cruiser pulls up and cuts off the path the motorcycle was taking forcing the guy in the mask to turn violently. The turn winds up causing him to whip out. "Drop the guy!" Riley yells. He won't listen and goes to grab. Riley fires two shots and drops him. Riley runs over and kicks the gun away. "Detective are you alright?" A uniform cops asks. "Yeah I'm fine," Riley says.

The circus quickly rolled into town. More cops including the rest of Intelligence, ambulances, the coroners office, the media, and the morbid curious from the general public. The injured man had been Patrick Clark aka Velveteen Dream and the dead man was Lio Rush. The guns were going to be quickly looked and were going to match the ones uses at the other scene. Sadly yet another civilian had been killed a security guard. Also a worker for a neighboring business has been wounded when Rush fired trying to get away.

Riley had just told Michaels what had happened. "Don't let them jam me up on this," Riley pleads. "When have you ever not had my support? You are a cop that caught fire don't worry about this," Shawn assures him. "I think I should look who is where," Riley says seeing Mizanin arrive with some blonde. "Don't let him get to you," Shawn warns. A few of the superior offices go and talk to Mizanin. Shawn heads over to join in. Keith Lee comes up to him. "Hey good news man. Roode found footage of the shooting. Clearly shows Rush reaching for his gun. You are in the clear," Keith says. "Good any updates on Clark?" Riley asks. "Kid is crazy spewing all kinds of bull shit," Keith says. "At least we can call this one closed," Riley says.

Shawn returns and tells Keith to give him and Riley a minute. "Look Riley go home. You will be cleared but just go home reset. I'll have someone drive back to back to the seventy second," Shawn says. "You got it Sarge," Riley says.

Mandy was with Mike listening as he went over what had happened. She slipped away as she saw Riley walk away from with his Sargent. They approach two uniforms. "No problem Sarge just give us a second," One of them says. Morgan doesn't notice her. Not that he has any reason. They had never met, and he should have no idea she was onto him. "Hey wait a second where the hell does he think he's going," Mike yells moving toward Morgan. Mandy follows close to her boss. "I am sending Detective Morgan home for the night," Michaels says. Mandy could see Morgan was getting mad. "He's still got questions he's got to answer," Mike declares. "Mizanin you know how this works. He will meet with internal affairs with his union rep with in the next few days," Michaels warns. "Except well all know his history of not following the rules. I am not sure if we trust him not to run," Mike says.

"You want to know what happened Mizanin?" Morgan yells. "As a matter of fact I do. I have a dead body and a renegade cop standing," Mike says. Mandy watched Morgan studying him. Wanting to see how reacted. Riley steps right up to Mike Michaels and Bobby Roode are trying to hold him back. "No moron you a dead offender. A man that already been a part of two bloody hold ups that left seven dead. That my partner and I busted of a third that left another dead. Who as he was trying to flea with stolen money opened fired on me. And was getting ready to do so again giving me no other option. Now maybe you should pull you damn head out of your ass and look at facts!" Morgan says with an intensity that scares Mandy a bit.

Mike is actually left speechless at first but finally stammers out a response. "We will see what the investigation says." "Let it go," Roode tells Riley. "Bobby is right," Shawn says. Mike walks away. "You see the problem? He can't even accept the idea he could be wrong. I need you to get the case together as soon as you can," Mike says.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Liv had given up for now. They had to give her time to work right? She prayed they did. She had gone into the backyard to smoke a cigarette. Her nerves were shot. She needed something strong than tobacco and nicotine. Flicking the butt onto the small deck she stomped it out. "Oh god," She yells started walking through the door and finding Riley in the kitchen. "Sorry," he says as he pours himself a drink of a scotch bottle. "Can I get some of that?" She asks. His shoot her a look. "Riley come on you know drinking was never my problem," she says. "No Liv drinking is one of you lesser problems," Riley corrects her. "Fine," she says heading to the living room. She turns on the TV. "We now have more information on that deadly police shooting..."

"Turn that off please," Riley orders from the kitchen. She know she should just do as he said but can't help herself. "Why?" He slams the glass down. "You want to know why? Because I was involved in that and I really don't need to hear people who don't know what happened who don't know what its like to be shot at talk about what I should have done. I don't need to hear about out of control cops as they ignore the guy was grabbing for a fun. And I don't need to be questioned by my sister who I am letting stay in my house," Riley rants. She turns off the TV. "Are you okay?" She asks. "I'm fine Liv. Its just I know what is coming. And for now I just need block it out," Riley says. "What is coming?" She asks. "Just lots of me repeating myself so a bunch of suits can tell me what I already know this was a good shoot," Riley says.

"Did you kill the guy?" She asks. "I had to. Guy had already fired and reaching for his gun. Trust me I'm not about shed any tears over Lio Rush," Riley says taking another drink. A silence falls over them. "Liv I'm sorry I snapped I just am so used to be alone," Riley says. "Do you need anything?" She asks. He shakes his head no. He finishes his drink. "So hey I'm technically on leave until this gets finished up. Shouldn't take to long. But now is a good time to talk about you," Riley says "What about me?" Liv asks getting nervous.

"Liv I can see what is going on," Riley says forcefully. "Oh god that stupid cop and bitchy DA were wrong. He found out he knows," Liv thinks starting to panic. "The urges to use are starting to hit you. We both know how that goes. You wind up breaking and you hit it hard. Like I told you last time I can not keep watching that happen," Riley says. "I got it handled," Liv claims. "No you don't. My partner's wife is a doctor. I can talk to her about getting you into a rehab," Riley says. Rehab could not happen. There was no way that Amanda Rose was going give her that much time. She would be locked up in rehab and than get locked up in jail cell. "Riley I don't need rehab. I just need fill the time so I don't get tempted. That why I want to get a job," Liv claims scrambling. "Liv you can't hold a job. Because sooner or later you use. Either you stop showing up or show up high and get fired," Riley tells her.

"Riley please we tried rehab before it doesn't work for me. I just need to hit my meetings," Liv says a tear forming in her eye. "Liv you gotta get clean first and than go to meetings," Riley says. "I am clean... I slipped a while back but I don't use every day," Liv says. "That is not good enough Liv. You are all I have left and I am scared either you are going to get into a situation I can't get you out of. Or you are going to wind up dead, Riley says. "What is I agree to go a meeting every day or two meetings a day. I will take random drug tests," Liv says. "Okay one more condition!" Riley says firmly. "Anything," Liv says thinking she is home free. "You cut off all contact with your loser friends," Riley says. "Who?" Liv asks not liking this. "You know who. Your "Squad" when you are around them it never ends well," Riley says.

"Riley that is a big harsh," Liv says. "Look Liv you have three options. One you leave because I won't watch you fall off the wagon again. Two you go to rehab. Three you cut off the people that influence you to use and go to a meeting a day," Riley says. For live options one and two lead to jail. "Okay I agree," Liv says. She just had hold out and follow his rules until she could get into the office.

Mandy's Apartment One Week Later

Mandy looked down at the treadmill display as the machine went into cool down mode. She grabbed her water bottle and took a drink. She was a fitness fanatic and when ever she could she was in the gym or working out some how. It was her stress release and she needed to release a lot of stress. The last week had been a disaster. A judge was disallowing the key piece of evidence in a case forcing her to drop charges. A statutory rape case she was working had been delayed once again. Mandy knew the tactic that was going on. The guy had been sleeping with an underage girl for years. He was doing all he could to delay the case so that when they finally got in front of the jury she wouldn't look so young anymore. It was the kind of stuff that made her sick because she knew it could work.

Finally there had been zero progress with Riley or Liv Morgan. Sonya had gotten briefly made contact with Liv. Long story short her brother being on leave was making it hard for her to get the bug planted. For now she was letting Sonya handle it. They had to make it clear she needed to get it done but if they pushed to hard it could backfire. Mandy's work cell started to ring. She stopped the treadmill and jumped off. "Hello," She says. "We got major problems," Seth says without a greeting. "What is going on?" Mandy asks very worried. Seth was usually calm and relaxed even under the most stressful situations was clearly upset. "Get to the safe house its a blood bath," Seth says. It took Mandy a second for things to click. The safe house where Dr. Regal and his daughter Jackie were had been attacked.

Safe House

"Welcome back Riley," Johnny says as pull up to the scene. The perimeter had already been set up. The Intelligence unit assembled at the command post. Michaels explains the safe house and who Doctor Regal and his daughter are. "The assassin hit during a shift change. We got four dead cops, Officers King, Lee, Taven, and O'Ryan," Shawn explains. Its not hard miss. All four dead cops were being loaded into vans. Bobby takes over. "Who ever this was they were good got all four down and it seems using only eight shots." "Wait eight?" Dana says stunned. "What about Dr. Regal and his daughter?" Johnny asks. "They managed to barricade themselves in a bedroom. Guy must have run up on his time limit or heard sirens," Shawn says.

Mandy arrived at the crime scene and saw Seth. "What is the latest?" She asks. "Hell if I know," Seth says clearly upset. "What is going on?" "Chief made the Intelligence Unit point on this," Seth tells her. "Wait no! This has been you case since day one. It's pretty damn clear how did this. Edward Cochran killed Courtney Queen he strangled her to death and now did this to try and shut Dr. Regal up," Mandy rants getting upset. The Queen case was the kind that haunted her. "Well the chief wants Intelligence running this because he wants justice for the officers we lost," Seth explains. "This is so stupid. I will talk to Mike," Mandy says. "Mandy it's going to do any good," Seth says.

Riley was examining the door of the house. Spent shells, blood, and broken glass were all around. But the door itself was fine outside of some wood that has been blown away from the frame. Shawn approaches him. I got James and Brooke talking to neighbors seeing what they saw. Roode and Lee are looking the inside. I got Gargano talking to Neese about traffic cams," Shawn says. "Something doesn't fit," Riley says. "Meaning?" Shawn asks. "Guy comes up and with relative ease kills four cops yet he leaves the target inside," Riley. "He got spooked," Shawn says. "Shawn look at the door. No sign he even tried to get in," Riley points out. "Its a safe house. Maybe he figured it wasn't worth it," Shawn suggested. "Boss it doesn't look like he made an effort. Hell he didn't even try grabbing the keys from one of the uniforms or trying to shoot the lock or smash a window. I want to talk to the survivors," Riley says.

Mandy had been walking toward the door and over hears this. "Absolutely not," She snaps. Detective Morgan and Sgt. Michaels both turn to face her. "Excuse me?" Riley asks. "I'm Amanda Rose Assistant District Attorney. And you aren't getting any where near Dr. Regal or his daughter," Mandy says pointing at Riley. Shawn knowing him all to well steps. "ADA Rose with all due respect we a murder case to solve," Shawn says. "I understand that Sargent. However the Regal's have been traumatized enough," She says looking right at Riley. "Riley go check in with Johnny," Shawn orders knowing full well Riley is about to say something, "Sure thing boss," Riley says.

Eighty Fourth Prescient

"Deville," Desk Sgt. Booker's voice rang at as Sonya arrived for the start of her shift. "Yes Sarge?" Sonya says walking up to the desk. "Don't bother changing you are being reassigned," Booker says. "Wait what? Says who?" "Order from one pp. They are moving a lot of uniforms around. You are to report to the seventy second," Booker says. Sonya tensed up. The seventy second prescient was the home of Intelligence. "Hey Sargent what I really don't want to change assignments?" "You have no option for now. You can apply to be sent back here but it will take time," Booker explains. Sonya takes a deep breath and tries to suppress how worried she is to now be working in the same building as the corrupt cop she is helping to take down.

Crime Scene

"We might have something," Dana says walking up to Riley, Mickie, Johnny and Bobby. They wait for her to explain. "One of the neighbors saw a black SUV and took down the plate. Says she saw it drive by the last four days," Dana says. "Could be some scouting the area and the guards routines," Bobby points out. "Car is registered to Erik Rowan who has a prior was busted years ago for trying to intimidate a witness in a civil lawsuit," Dana finishes. "Alright Dana you and Lee are with me let's pick this guy up," Roode says. "Should we run it by the boss?" Dana asks. "Shawn is still dealing with some bitch from DA's office," Riley says. "No he's done," Shawn saws approaching his team. He quickly tells agrees with Roode's plane. He sends Johnny and Mickie to bring in Edward Cochran for questioning. This leaves just he and Riley.

"I talked to ADA Rose and convinced her you meeting with the Regals needed to happen," Shawn says. "Oh good I am allowed to do my job," Riley says sarcastically. "How ever she and Detective Rollins from Homicide will be there," Shawn finishes. "Why?" "Because they have a relationship with Dr. Regal and are trying to hold a case together. For once Riley play nice," Shawn warns. "I'll try boss," Riley says.

Mandy and Seth were waiting by the perimeter and saw Morgan approach them. He introduced himself to self to Seth but seemed to ignore Mandy which would be fine by her but she had to make sure he did blow up her case. "Before we go I have some questions about your case," Morgan says "What kind of questions?" Mandy asks. "How did Cochran did kill his victim?" Riley asks. The question catches them both off guard. "He put her in a choke hold and didn't let go until she stopped moving," Seth says. "So it was a rage killing?" Riley asks. "Yeah Cochran has a real temper," Mandy says. "So he' s not really a planner?" Riley asks looking back at the scene. It dawns on Mandy what is going on. "You doubt Cochran did this don't you?"

"Cochran had motive," Seth says. "He did. But something aren't adding up," Riley simply says. They all drive separately. Mandy calls the office to explain she will be in as soon as she can. Riley checks in with Liv and calls a few CI's to see what they might know. They reach the hotel where The Regals have been moved to. They head up to the room. Dr. Regal is frantic and poor Jackie is badly shaken. Mandy and Seth introduce Morgan to Dr. Regal.

"Must we do this now?" Dr. Regal asks. "I'm sorry about this Dr. Regal. I'll try to make this quick. I just need ask a few questions," Riley says. "Alright fine," Dr. Regal says. "Did you hear the gun shots?" Riley asks. "I did," Jackie says. Dr. Regal takes his daughter's hand. "Did you ever hear the gun man trying to get in?" Riley asks. "No I grabbed Jackie and we ran to the master bedroom and barricaded ourselves in," Dr. Regal says. Riley nods. "After you did that what did you hear?" Riley asks. "Hear?" "Any banging or someone working on the lock?" Riley asks. "We were upstairs but no we didn't hear anything," Dr. Regal says. "Where were you when the shots were fired?" "I was in the living room reading," Dr. Regal says. "And you Jackie?" "I was getting a soda," Jackie says.

"Did anything seem off before the shots were fired?" Riley asks. "Meaning what?" Dr. Regal asks. "I just need to know everything. "It was that monster Edward Cochran," Jackie snaps. "Detective Morgan just need make sure," Mandy says. "You would be surprised how any little thing can wind up being a break in a case," Riley says. "Well I mean the cops were talking on the porch like they do on a shift change," Jackie says. "Yes they were discussing the score of a baseball game," Dr. Regal says. "And than the shots started?" Riley asks. They both nod. "So you heard no arguing or yelling. The offices didn't try to warn anyone away?" Riley asks. "Why are you wasting this time? You should be arresting Edward Cochran," Dr. Regal snaps. "Two other detectives have already been dispatched to pick him up," Seth says.

Riley's phone rings he checks the ID and sees it's Johnny. "Excuse me I have to take this," He says getting up and exiting to the hall leaving. "Yeah Johnny what's up?" "We got a huge problem," Johnny says. "Cochran in the wind?" Riley asks in the wind being a term used to describe someone who had gone on the run. "No he's not and that's why we have trouble," Johnny says.

"You promised us we will be safe," Dr. Regal says to Mandy and Seth. "We are so sorry. I will personally oversee the investigation into how the safe house was found," Mandy claims. Riley reenters the room. "Dr. Regal you will never have to worry about Edward Cochran," Riley says. "You caught him?" Dr. Regal asks. "No he's dead. Was found just a few minutes ago. The medical examiner was just getting to the scene but looks like an overdose," Riley says.

They wrap things up with the Regals. With Cochran dead they are eager to return to there home. Mandy and Seth tell them if they need anything don't hesitate. Riley, Seth, and Mandy reach an elevator. "So Cochran kills two cops and than OD's," Seth says. "Nope. Edward Cochran has been dead at least two days," Riley says. "Two days?" Mandy says knowing what that means. For Riley this what he had been worried about. He had a bad feeling from the second the unit had caught this case. This was about someone looking to kill cops.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sonya approached the desk at the Seventy Second Prescient. Her first day was going well. She had been paired up with another female officer named Becky Lynch who had immigrated from Ireland. So far the day had been pretty typical. Parking and speeding tickets. Responding to a call about a shop lifter a store. A wellness check on elderly person. And right now finishing locking up a some guy that had the brilliant idea to smash up the car of his ex-wife's new boyfriend. "Where to next Sarge?" Sonya asked Trish Stratus who manned the desk at the seventy second. "Resources officer at South High just called. They just busted a student with a punch of pot. You are to go pick them up," Stratus says. "On it," Becky says.

Sonya followed her new partner and she sees Morgan enter and head right for the stairwell that leads to the Intelligence bullpen. She watches him place his hand on the scanner that grants access and opens the door. "Come on Deville," Becky says. "Yeah coming," Sonya says walking out the door.

Riley's home

Liv was about to make a daring move going into Riley's bedroom. It was bare bones. Riley was never the kind to hold onto things. There were no keys laying out in plan sight. Looking around the doom she spotted an old cigar box on his dresser. "Just like dad," she thinks. There father always had an old cigar box on his dresser where kept things. Opening it her heart stopped. Right there next to an old pocket knife was as a key. She quickly picked the key up and power walked down to the office. Looking at the lock the key seemed like it should work. "Please please," She says as she inserts the keys and turns it. The the lock turns. Taking a very deep breath she opens the door and steps in.

Sitting on a desk was his computer. Reaching into the pocket of her tattered jeans she pulled out the bug. "What did they say again?" She thinks. Sitting at the desk it starts to come back. She had to plug the bug into one of the USB ports as long as he was logged in the software would hack in and copy the files. she moved the mouse and the screen comes up requesting a password. "He could be logged in it's worth a try," Liv thinks and puts the bug into port. "Red light when it starts to work. Green when it's. Do no remove it before it's green," Amanda Rose had told her. But nothing was happening. She would have to figure out his password.

"Think Liv what would he use?" She says to herself. She types in NYPD no luck. Mets his favorite baseball team again no luck. Highlander his favorite movie and than the worst thing she can see pops up. This Account Has Timed Out Please Try Again Later. A loud ping scares her until she realizes it's her phone getting a text. Looking down it's from Riley. "Don't forget your meeting." She takes a hard swallow and looks around trying see if there is a camera. The fact he texted right now was freaking her out. Scared she puts the computer back to sleep and leaves the office.

Intelligence Unit

Shawn stood at a dry erase board that had photos of the victims tapped up. "So what do we know about Taven, O'Ryan, King, and Lee?" He asks the team. "Taven and O'Ryan have been partners for the last two years. King and Lee the last six months. Taven and O'Ryan had complaint against them for abuse but it was dropped. Lee seems clean. King had a charge that he planted drugs but its the kind of thing that comes up a lot no real merit behind it," Roode says. "They had all put in for over time," James explains. "Ballistics came back on the weapon. Long range riffle its has not been used in any cases on file," Riley finishes. "What about Erik Rowan?" Shawn asks. "Keith and I talked to he claims he is using the neighborhood as a short curt because his usual road home is undergoing repairs," Dana says.

Shawn didn't have to say he wasn't happy his team knew him well enough that it was clear. They also knew he was a realistic boss that didn't care about politics or career advancement. He understood a case needed to be worked. "Okay you guys know what do. Brooke I want you to check in with Nese see what our victims had online if they had received any threats. The rest of interview the victims families," Shawn orders before heading to his office. Riley holds up one finger telling Johnny to wait. Riley heads to Shawn's office.

"You got a second?" Riley asks. "What's up?" Shawn asks. "I might have an inside lead on Taven. He had some connections," Riley says. "Meaning?" "He and Adam Cole were friends," Riley says. "And you know this how?" Shawn asks. "I've seen him around the social club. When he's in there its to talk to Cole," Riley says. Shawn nods. "You think Cole could have a role in this?" Shawn asks. "Adam has always been real careful to walk the line. Even if Taven was doing something that raised his ire I can't see him killing him much less three other cops. Its just if its comes out that Taven is around the club it could around I'm in there every once and while," Riley says. Shawn nods. "Look be careful. You are walking a tight rope. And now you trying to juggle," Shawn says. "I can handle it," Riley claims.

DA's Office

Mandy watched as Mike paced. "You know the term blue wall?" Mike asks. "Of course I do," Mandy says. "Well right now they are building the blue wall. And they are going to drag anyone that they even think had something to do with this behind that blue wall. They will ignore the very laws they are sworn to protect," Mike says. "Mike that is a bit of an over statement. There are a lot of good honest members of the NYPD," Mandy says. "I know there are. But they aren't the ones I have to worry about. I am talked to the mayor and he agreed to let you over see intelligence why they investigate. Make sure they bring a case we can get a conviction. Not some back ally revenge beat down," Mike says. "Or course," Mandy says. "Watch yourself," Mike says.

"You mean around Morgan?" She asks. "Of course Morgan. But the problems run deeper than just Riley Morgan. Shawn Michaels has run that unit for years and he doesn't just look the other way with Morgan he's encouraged his actions. He's covered for him and he's protected him. Bobby Roode is supposed to be second on command but by all accounts Morgan runs the unit behind Michaels," Mike says. "I'll call me informant tonight make sure she knows she needs to get a move on," Mandy says. "Good," Mike says.

Squad Car

"So have you ever worked with Intelligence?" Sonya asks Becky as they drove to the school. "I've picked up a number of there arrests and been drafted into helping them a few times on cases. If you are hoping to get called up there good luck quite a line," Becky says. "I think before I worry about getting promoted I should figure out where the bath room is at the seventy second," Sonya jokes.

"Dispatch to Car 54 Short Fired Officer Down At Titan and Moots Ave," the radio blares out. "Car 54 to dispatch we are in route," Sonya says as Becky hits the lights and sirens. They race to the scene. Another squad car is parked at the bodega on the corner. They got parked and got out crouching low with there guns drawn. Glass explodes as bullet hits a window on the other cruiser. Sonya scans the scene but can't find a suspect. "Deville do you have a visual?" Becky yells. "Negative!" "Help," A voice yells. Sonya sees a male officer lying on the ground holding his leg a pool of blood next to him. "Hold on," Sonya yells to him. Another shot is fired both Becky and Sonya take cover. "He's a sitting duck," Sonya says. "I know," Becky says. Sonya gets up. "Don't even think about it," Becky warns.

Sonya breaks into a crouched run and reaches the injured officer. "Come on," Sonya says locking her arms under his armpits and pulling him to safety. The officer pushes on his one good leg trying to help. Another shot was fired hitting the sidewalk. Becky can't find the shooter. "Move damn it!" She yells at Sonya. Sonya gets the injured officer to cover finally. Both Sonya and Becky scan there area still no sign of a shooter. "Where is your partner?" Sonya asks. "He's dead," The injured cop says pointing at the other side of his cruiser.

About a half hour later

Riley and Johnny were across the street from the bodega. It was an unused office in a building. Spend rounds were on the floor. The shooter had called 911 reporting a break in. He had than just waited for a patrol car. Once the shooting was over the guy slipped out. Riley looked through the window the killer had used. "He's been here before he planned this. Worked popped the window. Knew how to get out. Even know the store was regular hot spot so no one questioned another call," Riley says. "He also knew this perfect place to set up. This commercial property high turn over. Each tenite is charge of there own security," Johnny says. Riley keeps looking around and sees what appear to be a business card.

He quickly pulls on pair of gloves and picks it up. "What do we have here a card for Alexa Bliss," Riley says. "Alexa Bliss? That shark of a defense attorney?" Johnny asks. "Add that to what we need to check out," Riley says. "Think she could be a target?" Johnny asks. "At this stage who knows but so far he or she has only targeted cops," Riley says as he puts the card into a bag.

Seventy Second Prescient

"I'm not letting you up there when it's empty," Trish Stratus tells Mandy. "Sargent I am with the DA's office. I'm not going to steal anything," Mandy says. "Look there is a reason that stairway is caged off. Right now that floor is empty I can't even let the janitor up there," Stratus says. "Sargent I am here at the request of the Mayor," Mandy says. Stratus is clearly getting annoying feeling all she is ding is just repeating herself. "I am not letting you up. I'm sorry," Trish says clearly not sorry. "Sargent Stratus I am trying to be respectful. I am here to do a job. I was sent by the request of the mayor," Mandy says. Trish knew how to read this. Mandy was willing to push and make calls. "Let me check something," Trish says stepping away from the desk.

Trish picks up a phone and dials an internal number. "Sarge for the love of god try those tips I gave you before you call me to fix something," Tony Nese says answering the phone. "Nese I have Amanda Rose down here. She's from the DA's office sent over here by the mayor to over see the Intelligence Unit. I need you come down here get her and make sure this isn't some witch hunt pointed at the Unit," Trish says. "Give me a second I'll be right down," Nese says. Nese's tech area was in a separate room from the bull pen. He takes a quick look around the squad room before heading to the stairs just make sure nothing was sitting out the team wouldn't want seen. Intelligence often had to cross the line to get results. Nese was on the team because he was good but he also knew when to shut up and forget what he had seen. He also shot a quick text to Michaels to explain what was going on.

"Ah there he is," Trish says as Nese comes through the cage door. "Amanda Rose, I'm Tony Nese come with me." "Thank you Sargent," Mandy says her tone making it clear she is annoyed at having to wait. Nese places his hand on a scanner and reopens the door. "So Ms. Rose how long have you been with the DA's office?" Tony asks trying to seem nice. "A few years," Mandy says. They reach the bull pen. "I'm not sure how long it will take them to work the scene," Nese says. "I can wait," Mandy says moving towards a desk. "That Riley's… Detective Morgan's desk. He really doesn't like when people mess with his desk," Tony says. She knew it was Morgan's desk she had seen a photo of Liv on it. She had been hoping take a look maybe see if he was stupid enough to leave something out.

"Oh is there an empty one?" She asks. "I don't think so. There is space in my area over here if you need a place to work why you wait," Tony offers. "Thank you I'll be good here," Mandy says pulling out Riley's chair. "Okay," Tony says. "You can get back to work," Mandy says. "Alright," Tony says. Nese looks back but knows he can't stand over her with out seeming suspicious like he has something to hide. Mandy pulls out her phone and waits. There are two files on Morgan's desk. She opens one that turns out to be a file on recent complaints filed against the department. She closes it and waits.

UDE Social Club

It had been hard but Riley had ditched Johnny. He didn't like doing this but when Adam called saying he had information on the case he had to do it. "This way Riley," Bobby Fish says opening the door and leading Riley. The room Adam uses as office was about as large as the damn bull pen. Also much more nicely decorated. Cole had a large flat screen a leather sofa. "You made good time," Adam says. "Well this is an important case," Riley says sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "Speaking of which where are on it?" Cole asks. "Well I'm sorry about Taven..." "I'm not talking about Taven. Where are you taking Roddy and the Brits," Cole says.

"You called me in here why I am dealing a cop killer to settle some grudge with Strong," Riley yells having snapped. "Do I have to remind you of our deal? The favors I have done for you! How I protected you and your little sister," Cole says sisterly. "Look Adam this has been a two way street. Don't act like you have gotten nothing. I have looked the other way when I can. I have let you enforce your own code because you kept things in order. But not threaten me! Do not treat me like your private enforcer to keep your edge on the streets," Riley replies. "I am doing you a favor. When these drugs hit the street people die. Take Roderick down now," Adam Cole warns him. "You got proof?" Riley asks.

"Riley I am warning you. Get Roderick Strong off the streets or I might have to drop a tip or two about a certain cold case," Adam says. Riley gets up. "Adam you want to slit your own throat go ahead. Or maybe you stop acting like a damn child. Let me work this case that I am on. And than when I some time than I can make sure Strong isn't bringing bad drugs into New York," Riley says. Cole is mad but doesn't say anything else.

Community Center

Liv walked out her first Narcotics Anonymous meeting. Clutching the stupid coin they gave out she knew she would give it to Riley to prove she had gone to the meeting and lived up to there agreement. Her phone rang and dread washed over her as she answered. "Hello," Liv says. "Olivia it's Amanda Rose," Mandy says. "I'm working I swear," Liv says. "You better. Liv remember our deal," Mandy says. "Its my big brother give me time," Liv says. "You offered your brother up," Mandy reminds her.

Intelligence Unit

Mandy was still on the phone when she head the cage door open. The rest of the unit had already returned. She didn't have to turn around to see who it was. She had to suppress the urge to smile when she hears him ask. "Why is she at my desk?" "The mayor wants her to make sure we are making progress," Dana Brooke says. "Why is she at my desk?" Morgan repeats. "Oh sorry," Mandy says standing up. Riley ignores her. "Alright we might have lead," Bobby says. Keith hands out a print off. "This is Randy Orton. About eighteen years ago he had a run in with an off duty cop who as working security at a bar. Things got violent and Orton wound up with a broken neck it cost him a chance at the NFL. He filed a law suit against both the cop and the department. He lost but claims the system was rigged. Since he's very anti NYPD online," Keith says.

Mandy is about speak up pointing out that isn't enough but Morgan beats her to it. "Anything more? I mean he's not the only guy with a grudge or bitter at life," Riley says. "Orton has had numerous run ins with the law. DUI's, a domestic violence charge, and earlier this year he lost a small business he was running after cyber crimes he was selling his costumer credit card info," Keith finishes. Tony steps up. "I found this earlier to day from Orton's face book," He says handing out more sheets of paper.

"The only good pig is dead pig. God damn cops cause nothing but problem. Ass hole cops followed me for a mile just looking for any reason to pull me over," Dana reads the first of many long posts. There is also a numerous photos of Orton with guns. "And finally he used to rent the office that was used as the sniper location," Bobby says. "Suit up we are bringing him in," Shawn says.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

If this was a movie it would time for a montage of the Intelligence Unit suiting up and loading there weapons maybe some loud rap or rock song playing. With shots meant to make the team look cool or bad ass. This wasn't a movie. As Mandy watched the team get ready she could see the tension in everyone's face. They were going after a man they believed had killed five of there fellow officers. Morgan was pulling on a bullet proof vest. Next to him Johnny Gargano was loading a riffle. "Okay guys gather around," Bobby Roode way walking to the center of the garage/armory and putting blueprints on a table. "According to the files this is Orton's current address. Split level home with a basement, he's been there at least six months. Records show he has three registered guns," Roode says. "If this is our guy he's clearly been planning this for a while. Chances are he expects us to come for him at some point. There is a good chance his home will be bobby trapped," Michaels says.

"Keep you heads up and be aware. No one plays hero ball go it," Roode says. The team nods. "Johnny I want you set up as a anti sniper. Reports on Orton show he's won a sharp shooting competition at his local gun club five years running," Shawn says. "Orton live alone?" Riley asks. "Right now it appears that way but about two months ago patrol was called on a domestic violence call but the girl wouldn't press charges," Roode says. Shawn looks at Keith. "Big man you are busting down the door. We clear the house on the usual rotation, Bobby in first, than Riley, than me, than Mickie than Dana than Keith before we cycle back. We clear the room and hall one at time," Shawn says. The team breaks. Mandy sees Morgan walk over to a locker and pull out a vest. "If you coming with us to oversee put that on," He says. Mandy doesn't need to be told twice. She start to put it on but can't get it the vest tight to her body. "Oh for god's sake," she hears Morgan say.

"Here stand straight and hold the top of the vest," Morgan orders. "I can get it," Mandy says as she struggles still. "Just stand straight," Riley says. She does what he says finally he pulls the straps and the vest now sits right. "Thanks," Mandy says. Shawn Michaels walks up to her. "Ms. Rose I don't like the idea of you coming with us. But since you and the mayor insist you need to keep that vest on. Do not leave the car until it's clear," Shawn says. "Sargent Michaels I have been to dangerous crime scenes before," Mandy says.

Riley's Home

Liv paced up and down the halls of the house. She had figure something out. "I thought I would have a few more days," She thought before kicking a wall out of frustration. A picture fell off the wall. She scrambled and felt even worse when she sees its a picture of her father. "Oh dad I'm sorry," She says hanging the photo back up and than touching the photo right where his badge was shown. She looks at the photo some more. There father had a cop who had given his life in the line of duty when Liv was a child. Riley nearly a decade older had done all he could to keep her father's memory alive for her and take care of her. There mother had left the family after Liv's first birthday. With dad gone they had been taken in by various relatives but Riley was the constant in her life.

When he was old enough he entered the Police Academy. He was the type of cop that lived ever case hard. He busted his ass to solve them. Shawn Michaels had known there father and had taken Riley under his wing. Many thought Riley was cold and uncaring, a thug a bully. Liv knew the truth Riley cared to much. As Liv got older she found trouble. He had warned her, begged her, bribed her, threatened her. When he found out her than boyfriend was supplying her with drugs he had run him out town. And he had procted her although now he often said he enabled her. When she shoplifted he convinced the store owner to drop take it easy. When she was busted with drugs he called in favors to get the charges reduced. Even when had messed up again and got busted this time facing jail time he manged to get her house arrest.

Now here she was in trouble again. To save herself she was turning on him. Looking at her father's picture a thought dawned on her. She headed back to the office and unlocked the door. Starting up the computer and prayed the timed out had ended. She typed inDet. 714. Her father rank and badge number. After she hit under the message Welcome appeared. She was on. Liv pulled the bug out of her pocket and moved to plug it in. Her hand started to shake. She pulled the bug back from port and put in back in her pocket before logging off and leaving the office. "I can't do it," Liv says to herself.

Randy Orton's Neighborhood

Nothing needed to be said. The team parked and got out of there cars and SUV's. Gargano found a post to take up as a sniper. Mandy watched as Keith Lee grabbed a battering ram out of the trunk. The rest of the team had guns drawn. They walked in a crouch. Reach the porch they took cover. Riley reached over and knocked. "Randy Orton! open the door," Shawn yelled. No response. "Blow it," Shawn tells Keith who takes one big shot with the battering ram and busts down the door. "Go go go," Shawn yells. One by one they work thorugh the house clearing it. "I got something," Dana Brooke yells. "What is it?" Roode yells. "A pool of blood. It coming from the door that connects to the bathroom," Dana yells as she steps into the room.

At his post Johnny scanned the scene through his scope. "I got movement on east side of the house," he says. "Is it our suspect?" Shawn asks. "Can't tell," Johnny says. "Keep me posted," Shawn says as he heads into the room with Dana. "Morgan, Roode you at the other door?" Shawn asks. "10-4. Sarge it's locked no sign of blood on this side," Roode says. "Hold your position," Shawn orders. Roode whipped sweat from his brow. "You smell that?" Riley says. "What?" Bobby asks. Riley holds his hands up he wants to concentrate. "Its like a camp fire," Riley says. "Yeah that that crap you use in the woods to start a fire easier," Bobby says. They two share a look. Bobby grabs his radio. "Sarge we got a problem," Bobby says. "What's up?"

"We got accelerate over the walls," Bobby says. Before Shawn can respond Mickie breaks in over the radio. "We got smoke coming from the basement," Shawn Michaels knows he must make a quick decision. "Everyone out of the house," He orders even grabbing Dane by the shoulder. Suddenly an explosions is heard. As Riley and Bobby headed steps. Mickie and Keith were running up. "The floor is collapsing," Mickie yells. "Shit!" Shawn yells. "Follow me there is a window we are going to have to jump," Riley yells. The unit follows. Riley reaches the room he tries to open the window but it's sealed. He uses his gun to smash the glass out. "Alright tuck and roll," Riley yells at Dana who nods and jumps. She lands on grass in the side yard and moves. "James you are next," Shawn yells.

Mickie jumps and lands. "Riley go," Shawn yells. Riley jumps and lands hard but is fine. Roode than Lee. Shawn is last to dive and over rotates lands more on his side. "Shawn you alright?" Riley yells. Shawn stands in pain. "We gotta get back," he orders.

Mandy has jumped out of the car and is watching in shock as the house is engulfed in flames. "Guys can I get a sit rep?" She hears Gargano say over the radio. She sees Intelligence unit running from the house. Once they are safe Roode radios in for the fire department. "What happened?" Mandy yells. "It was a trap," Riley says. "Johnny we are fine. What ever happened to that movement?" Shawn asks on the radio. "I lost track with the smoke and flames," Johnny admits.

Distract Attorney's Office

"Look I will take care of it!" Mike says into his private phone. He listented to the person on the other end. "Do not worry about the intelligence unit. I am taking care of it. Now listen Rose is one of my best. Even if she doesn't get a conviction on Morgan she can cause enough damage to take them all down," Mike assures the person.

Site of Randy Orton's home

"The fire department is not going to give us the all clear anytime soon," Riley observed as he paced watching them trying to put out the smoldering remains of the house. Without a crime scene to work the unit was interview neighbor trying to find out what they knew about Orton. So far it all the same. He was a loner who kept to himself never joined in at neighborhood events. He was known to have a temper over any little thing. No one had seen him leaving when the fire started. His car or what was left of it was still in the garage. Dana and Shawn had never gotten into the bath room where the blood was coming from. If he had to guess Orton was alive. He had used some kind of remote ignition to set the house ablaze hoping he would kill a bunch of cops. Confirming that would be tough. The house had gone up so fast almost any evidence was bound to be lost in the fire.

"Alright I'm making the call head home," Shawn says. "What? Shawn we are already behind on this case," Riley complains. "And the entire Unit is home Riley come back tomorrow hit this fresh eyes," Shawn says. "If this guy kills more cops its on us," Riley says. "Riley we all almost died. If you aren't willing to go home now that tells me you aren't thinking straight and I might need to send home longer," Shawn says. "Alright," Riley says. "Look we will get this guy," Shawn promises.

"What guy from what I hear Shawn one of your officers saw evidence that this man was dead. And you didn't really anything to solid," Mike Mizanin says talking over. "We believe we found blood Mike. We also reason to believe this guy go away. And maybe wait till we submit something before you judge our reason for acting," Shawn says. Riley just walks away he's not in the mode to deal with Mizanin. Johnny is standing by the car. "Wow I thought we'd be waiting another thirty minutes at least for Shawn to get you to leave," Johnny says as Riley tosses him the keys. Yeah well that idiot Mizanin showed up… I am so damn sick of the whole DA's office. Nothing but of second guess political hacks," Riley says climbing in and than seeing Mandy is in the back. He shoots an annoyed look at Johnny as he climbs in. "Shawn told me to drive her back to the seventy second," Johnny says.

"Detective you do understand we have to take your cases to court," Mandy says. "Ms. Rose my partner doesn't mean any harm he just wasn't born with a filter," Johnny says. "Please call me Mandy," Mandy says. Johnny just starts the car and drives. "So how long have you been with the DA's office?" Johnny asks. Riley rolled his eyes his partner had this bad habit of making small talk. "I joined right of college," Mandy says. "Johnny why are taking this route?" Riley asks already knowing the answer. "I'm going to stop at the hospital give you the keys so I can see my wife," Johnny says. Mandy knows what that means she is riding back with Morgan alone.

They arrive at hospital Gargano climbs out. Riley moves to the driver's seat. Mandy isn't about to stay in the back so she goes to the passenger seat. "Tell Candice I said hi," She hears Riley says. Morgan starts to drive and they get caught in traffic. "Look I'm sorry about earlier. I have my issues with your boss. But I don't hate your entire office," Riley says at one point. That catches Mandy completely off guard. "There are a lot of rumors about you... and my boss. Why you and Mike don't get along," Mandy says. "Mizanin and I don't get along for a number of reasons. The main one being I care about the law and the victims. He care about keeping his states high and his next campaign," Riley says. "Mike cares very deeply about the victims," Mandy insisted. "To a point," Morgan says. "So you think you better because you care the blow back be damned," Mandy says. "No! I know I have to job do. I know I deal with a lot of awful people. If I worry to much about the blow back nothing will get done," Morgan says.

A park

"I can do this. I can do this," Liv says as she waits at a bench. It takes Liv a second to recognize Sonya Deville out of her uniform with her hair down. Sonya has a hot dog that she is causally eating. "Let's make this quick Liv put the bug on the bench I'll act like I'm tying my shoe," Sonya says. "I can't do this," Liv says. "Excuse me?" Sonya says annoyed. "I can't do this. My brother got rid of his computer," She lies. "Wow you are a really bad liar. Do I have to remind just how much we have on you!" Sonya says coldly. "Can't we rework the deal," Liv pleads. "No we can't. Your options are simple. Either you plant the bug and give us information on your brother or you get locked up," Sonya says before walking off. She figured ending it there would be most effective. now the debate was to call Mandy or not.

Liv sat on the bench her hands shaking. Finally she pulled out her phone and made her latest mistake. "Hey Ruby it's Liv... Yeah I know. Look I could really use a fix," She says into the phone. "Yeah I'm at that park not far from Riley's place," Liv says.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Liv was still in the park waiting. "So my friend disappears for over a week. I mean goes radio silent. Finally I get a call from her not because she missed me but because she needs a fix. The good news for her is I am a really good friend," Ruby Riott says as she sits down next to Liv on the bench. "I had to move back in with Riley," Liv explains. "Come on girl you know if you need a place to stay my futon is free," Ruby says. "Yeah yeah I know. But I wanted to try and reconnect with him," Liv claims. "Liv I know you love him but the guy is as a jackass," Ruby says. "Yeah well I can be a real bitch," Liv says drawing a laugh from Ruby. "Oh did you hear about Sara? She and Ray left town," Ruby says. "What?" Liv asks. "Yeah his buddy Hanson got him a job out in the mid west some where. Packed everything up and left," Ruby says.

"Wow good for them. You got the stuff?" Liv asks. Ruby reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out a bag filled with pills. "Have I ever let you down?" Ruby says. "No, so hand them over," Liv says. "See Liv I've never let you down. But there is a matter of your old debts," Ruby says. "I'm good for it," Liv says. "Liv you owe me so much money. And as I result I owe people," Ruby says. "I'm good for it," Liv insisted. "What do you have on you now?" Ruby asks. Liv opened her bag and pulled out her wallet. She would find a small wad of ones and two fives. Ruby takes it from her and counts. "Come on Ruby please," Liv begs. "I can't Liv this isn't enough," Ruby says. "I just need a little fix," Liv says.

"The hell you do," A voice says behind them scaring both. Liv and Ruby turn around and see Riley standing there. "Riley this isn't what is looks like," Liv claims as pulls out handcuff. "Hands behind your back Ruby," He says. "You set me up," Ruby says to Liv. "She didn't. I saw her car as I drove by and I also know that wreck you drive. Just got lucky I was here in time to make a bust," Riley says slapping on the cuffs. "Riley please..." "Shut up Liv. We had a deal and you broke that. I am going to run your friend here down to lock up. Live you go pack up and leave," Riley says coldly. "Come on cut me some slack. I can help you out Morgan I got good info," Ruby begs. "I would rather lock you up," Riley says leading her to his car. "People are dying due to this bad shit that is getting passed around by the Brits," Ruby says.

That rings a bell in Riley's head due to what is going on with Adam Cole. "What kind of bad shit?" Riley asks. "Its pills they are really jacked," Ruby claims. "Narcotics would know if something that is going on," Riley claims knowing its not true. A real problem with police work was it could weeks, months, and sadly in some cases year to pick up on a pattern. Junkies that were over dosing was easily to write off when you had a case load that filled up you whole damn desk. "You say the Brits who exactly?" Riley asks trying to act uninterested. "Some new guy calls himself Walter made some deal with Strong," Ruby says. "How much is in the city?" Riley asks. "I don't know," Ruby says. Riley undoes the cuffs and makes Ruby face him. He is about to speak when he sees Liv is still just standing there. "Liv I told you go back and get out of my house," Riley orders.

"Riley," Liv says. "Go," Riley says. Liv leaves. Ruby rubs at her wrists. "Alright you got one chance! And I stress one. You don't want to go to jail?" Riley says. "What do you think?" Ruby says with attitude. "I can put the cuffs back on. Get me so info how this stuff is coming into the city. Find who is really working with this Walter guy and Strong. You do a good job I'll forget about this and maybe help clear that possession conviction," Riley says dangling an extra carrot.

Mandy's Penthouse

Both Sonya and Mandy needed a drink after the events of the day. Sonya had just gotten done telling Mandy about Liv wanting to give up. "I made it clear to her if she wants to stay out of jail there is no backing out of the deal," Sonya says. "Good. I don't even want to think about telling Mike the case has fallen apart. I never should have told him about it so soon. I don't think he will be happy I will until I file charges. And is if I can file charges," Mandy says pouring the wine. "You aren't changing you tune on this guy?" Sonya asks. "Of course not. there is enough smoke I know there is fire. Its just clear he is not stupid. He might not have anything on his computer," Mandy says. "Just wait until they find that Orton guy. Maybe drag him back some where and put a bullet in his head," Sonya says.

"Sonya really?" Mandy says in shock. "Of course not really. I'm not one of the people on the force who think you can turn a blind eye in the name of justice," Sonya says. "Good, because part of the reason guys like Morgan get so bad is due to one to many blind eyes being turned," Mandy says. "Well thing about guys like Morgan sooner or later they go down," Sonya reminds her.

Riley's House

Liv waited in the living room. She jumped when heard the door open. "Don't just get out!" Riley said the second saw her her. "Riley please listen to me," She pleaded. "We had a deal! You get to stay here if you stay clean and stay away from Riott! What do I find you with Riott buying drugs," Riley yells. "I'm sorry," Liv says. "I don't want to hear it," Riley says cutting her off. "How would dad react to you throwing me out?" Liv asks. She knows if she is kicked out she is going to jail for a long time. But she knows she went to far by bringing up there dad. Riley was shaking with anger what she expects is for him to yell again. Maybe smash something or throw something against the wall. Instead his quite but does it in a tone that sends chills down her spine. "I even think dad would say I've done than my fair share taking care of you. That I have put my life on hold put my career at risk for you. And you never learn. You get second chance after second chance. You are still a selfish brat."

"Don't act like you are some saint who has to lower himself to be on my level. You have done some terrible things and everyone knows it," Liv yells. "Anything I have done has been about protecting this city. Every damn day I am face to face with the scum of the earth. I have seen men with no sole no heart not sense of right and wrong. I have walked into shipping container with twenty four dead immigrants becomes some smuggler put them in there locked it and ran off leaving them to die. I have been in house splattered with blood because mob boss demanded the family that had lived there be killed. I have seen little kids caught up in cross fires of pointless gang wars. And today I was nearly burned alive with my whole team. So excuse me if from time to time I break a few rules. And you sure as hell didn't mind when I protected you by breaking rules," Riley rants. They are both silent for a long time. "You know the worst part Liv? Part of me is glade dad never say you turn into an addict now get out," Riley says opening the door. Liv grabbed the small bag she had and left.

Riley locked the front door and than headed into his office. He kept a key on his key ring with his car keys and unlocked the door. He closes and locks the door from the inside. He walks behind the desk to a book case. He moves the book case aside revealing a safe. He opens the safe which houses stacks of money, a gun, bullets among other things. He pulls out a stack of hundreds and counts it. Once he is done he puts it back in and pulls out a file. "As if I don't have enough problem," Riley thought.

The Next Day

Riley dragged himself into the Seventy Second prescient. "Morgan you look like hell," Trish Stratus says seeing him. "Gee thanks Sarge," Riley says heading for the door and scanning in so he get up to the Intelligence bullpen. Johnny and Bobby are already there. "Any updates?" Riley asks. "We now know the body that burned up in the house wasn't Orton. ME checked dental records they don't match," Bobby explains. "Any idea who it is or was I guess?" Riley asks. "Not yet," Johnny says. The door opens as Shawn comes up followed by the chief of police. "Gentlemen," The chief says passing by them into Shawn's office. Shawn closes the door. "That can't be good," Johnny says. "We have had the case two days no way they are taking it from us," Bobby says. "Unless the chief thinks us almost dying means we aren't fit to handle the case," Riley points out.

Dana arrives. "Hey what is going on?" She asks. "Not sure we will see," Riley says. "I talked to Tony he thinks we might have caught a break. He put a tracker on Orton's accounts earlier this morning someone accused his bank account and made a bunch of transfers," Dana says. "Please tell me he's got a location," Bobby says. "Working on it now," Dana says. The door opens and the chief exits just as Mickie and Keith arrive. "Just keep me up to date Shawn," The chief says leaving with out even acknowledging the others. Dana quickly explains about the lead on Orton. "I got it," Tony Nese says coming into the room. "Morgan, Gorgano check it out," Shawn says. Nese hands Johnny a slip of paper with an address on it. "It's a motel a real cheap place," He says.

Riley and Johnny head out. "So you okay?" Johnny asks. "Huh?" "Look Riley I can tell something is bothering you. We have been partners long enough I can sense it," Johnny says. "What's bother me is a we got a cop killer on the lose and yesterday he nearly killed all of us. We still got that DA sniffing around and now the chief shows up," Riley says. "There is something more," Johnny says. He explains about Liv but leaves out the details about Ruby's tip tying into Cole. "I can talk to Candice about some places she go check into to get clean," Johnny offers. "Look John I appreciate it. She just never grows up. I need to worry about Orton," Riley says. "Got it," Johnny says.

The arrive at the motel. It's your classic dive. The kind you only stay at if you are really desperate or need an hourly rate. The scan the preimetor no sign of Orton. Sometimes you got lucky and the guy you were chasing pulled a really stupid move. Orton so far wasn't like that. He was cold and calculating. The motel had two levels and numerous rooms. Orton could be in anyone of them a gun aimed. "No movement in the windows," Riley says. They move quickly to the front desk. There is some guy looking very disinterested. "Can I help you?" "You seen this guy?" Riley says putting a photo of Orton on the desk. "No," the guy says not even looking. "Let's try that again," Riley says as places his badge in front of the guys face. "You need a warrant," The guy claims. "Look jackass we don't. We are looking for this guy who has killed several cops. We don't need a warrant to ask you if you have seen him," Riley seethes.

"Excuse my partner he's had a bad day. But take another look. Trust me you don't want this guy around," Johnny says. The guy takes a look this time. "Room two twenty seven guy paid cash last night." "Thank you." Riley says sarcastically. "We are going to need a key," Johnny says. "And no we don't need a warrant. If he rents the room an employee can give us permission," Riley says cutting the guy at the desk off. The guy hands Johnny a master key. "Stay here don't let anyone go upstairs. Is there a back way up?" Johnny asks. The guys explains a way out by the pool. "Is he up there now?" Riley asks. "Not sure he didn't check out."

Riley and Johnny head for the second floor. Guns drawn. It was a judgment call to not call for backup. More man power could be helpful it would also tip Orton off. The real issue was trying to clear floor. Again doing it would get civilians out of the way but could tip Orton off. There wasn't much discussion both Riley and Johnny operated the same way. Be quick get the job done. The reached the room and braced themselves off to the side. Riley knocked while Johnny called in fake voice. "Housekeeping!" No response. Riley inserts the keep and opens the door. "NYPD!" He yells. "Damn it he's not here," Johnny says. "He was here though," Riley says holstering his weapon and walking towards the twin beds. On one is a massive revolver and a sheet of paper. Riley picks up the paper. "SHIT!" Riley says. "What is it?" Johnny asks. "This is my personal file," Riley says. "What?"

Riley hands it to him. Sure enough it's Riley's personal file. The date he joined and graduated the academy, list of assignments, his score on the detective's exams. Notes from superior officers and so much more. "Riley look at these," Johnny says handing Riley a sheet of hand written notes. There is another file. Johnny opens it. "Balor that's the attorney that is running for district attorney right?" Johnny asks. "Yeah he is. Same kind of file all his personal info?" Johnny just nods. "Why would have an issue with Balor he's only running for DA?" Riley says. "Listen to this. Dear Mr. Orton, We have reviewed your case. At this time we don't believe there is enough cause to purse a formal legal complaint against the NYPD. Our organization has limited resources and can only handle many cases a years. I have included a list of other legal aid services that might be able to help. Sincerely Finn Balor Director of Justice for All legal services," Johnny reads. Riley has taken the file. "SHIT THIS THIS BAD!" Riley says.

Court House

The file had shown Orton knew Balor was supposed to be in court. A few well placed calls and Balor had been moved into a judge's chambers for his safe keeping. Riley and Johnny walked into the Court House and were met by Mickie. "Shawn is worth Balor now. He doesn't remember much of Orton's case but he's having a staffer check the files," Mickie says. "Any sign of Orton?" Johnny asks. "Not yet. And Riley, we have an APB out on Liv," Mickie says. "Thanks," Riley says. With the file have so much personal information Riley was worried about Liv's safety. "Tell them to keep a look out for her friend Ruby Riott," Riley says. "Riley are you sure you should be here?" Mickie asks. "I'm not about to let this guy run me off," Riley says. "How does have all this information?" Mickie asks.

SUV

Randy Orton sat in his car a loaded gun in one of the cup holders. He had several options but right now he had one target. And he was on the hunt. "There it is," Orton thinks finding what he is looking for. He parked the car and tucked the gun into his waste band.

Judge's Chamber

Mandy had known Finn Balor for years. They often found themselves on oppistie sides of the court room but she liked him. Even today Balor was trying to get a conviction cleared on a case Mandy had been co console on early in her career. Walking into the chamber she saw him pacing. "Finn are you okay?" She asks. "Oh given the NYPD thinks some guy might want to kill I think I'm just fine," Finn says. ""They will find this guy," Mandy says. The door opens and Riley walks in. "Mr. Balor I'm detective Morgan. I understand you have some information on Randy Orton," Riley says extending his hand. "Yes I do it's a copy of Orton's claim..."

Out in the hall Shawn is getting debriefed by Johnny. Mickie comes up to them. "Sargent we get a sighting on Orton," She says. "Alright Johnny let's roll and meet up with Keith, Bobby, and Dana. Mickie stay here and wait for Morgan," Shawn says. "Ah Sarge Riley isn't going to like being…." "Gargano listen, Riley isn't in charge," Shawn says.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Finn Balor believed in the legal system and the good it could do for people. He also believed it could and had been used to corrupt individuals to bully, harass, steal, and worse. That's why he had started the legal aid society to help such people. It did a lot of good but he felt there was more. That was why he was running for DA. For years he has been hearing about Detective Riley Morgan for years and even had a file on him. Not everything he heard was bad. A former ADA who now worked with Balor had said. "If you were the victim of the crime Morgan is the one you would want investigating. If you committed crime he is the last guy you want chasing you." "So you are saying Orton didn't' really have a claim?" Morgan asked. Finn nodded as he spoke. "Happen a lot with charities like we run. For every legit claim we have you got at least one where everything was done by the book and someone is hoping for a cash in." "Did you ever have direct contact with him?" Riley asks.

"No that letter you found is a stranded form letter. We send it everyone we turn down. His claim never got near my actual desk. We have people that screen out situations like this. A multiple time convict broke the law again and was arrested. The cops involved did not break rules and did not have a history," Finn says. Mandy watches in silence. The possibility of Orton targeting Finn means he's not just after cops but maybe anyone in the legal process he feels wronged him. "Mr. Balor I have a squad car that will drive you home. And we will keep someone posted," Riley says. "Thank you Detective," Finn says.

In the City

Shawn jumped out of the car and scanned the ware house district he was now at. "That's the ally they found the SUV registered to Orton," Bobby says. "The Patrol units standing by?" Shawn asks. "Yes sir," Bobby tells him. Keith and Dana already have there guns out. Everyone is wearing vests. Shawn tells the patrol units to cover the flanks and has Bobby take point leading the rest of the unit in. The white SUV is parked in front of a dumpster. "Clear," Bobby yells checking a window. "Clear, Johnny says next checking another. Than Keith and Dana. "Clear." "Clear." Shawn is about to order them to start searching the car when he hears "We got movement!" His head whips around to see a door opening. "Hold your fire!" Shawn yells. The door opens slowly and Shawn's heart stopped. Orton had a hostage and not just any hostage. Dana is the one to say it. "That Riley's sister."

Orton tosses a phone into the ally before pulling Liv back and closing the door. The phone starts to ring. "Go get it," Shawn tells Johnny. Johnny moves quickly and retrieves the phone. "Sargent Michaels." "If you make a move she dies. I want Riley Moran here with in the next hour and we can talk than," Orton says taunting.

Twenty five minutes later

The second the car Riley was in arrived Shawn hopped in. He needed to keep Riley from flying off the handle and doing something that could get himself and Liv killed. He knows Riley well enough he full is prepaid to cut off some "I'm going in," way of thinking. That is why isn't so shocking when he hears. "This is all my fault. I kicked her out last night," Riley says. "Riley calm down. You had no idea this would happen. The important thing is keeping her safe now," Shawn says. "I should have just..." "Shut up! This guy wants to talk to you. That means you gotta have a clear head. So you need to shut off big brother mode," Shawn tells him firmly. Riley nods.

By now a command post has been set up. SWAT had arrived but Shawn was able to maintain control. Bobby was giving a briefing. "The windows are painted over. Building is solid brick and steal so thermo and infrared is a no go. Suspect is Randy Orton he's the guy that has been killing cops the last few days. He has one hostage..." Riley starts to tune out. He feels a hand on his back and sees it's Johnny. Riley's heart jumps when the burner phone rings. Shawn hands it to him. "This is Detective Morgan," Riley says. "I thought you would be taller," Orton taunts. "Let me talk to my sister," Riley says. "Riley?" Liv voice says. "Kiddo its going to be okay I promise. I am going to get you out of there," Riley promises. "Ah that is sweat," Orton says taunting Riley again. "Alright Orton what do you want?" Riley asks trying to stay calm. "Its real simple your life for hers. You come in here she goes free. You have my word," Orton says before disconnecting the call.

"There is not a chance in hell you are going in there," Bobby says. "Bobby is right the second you walk in there Orton kills you," Keith says. "He wants something. He has a reason for doing this. If he wanted to kill me just uses Liv to draw me some place alone. Instead he make he makes it a production. What have we learned this guy plans everything," Riley points out thinking on the fly. "He has a point. Since this started Orton has been planning. But he's never made it personal. So far its appeared his targets of convince. Why pick Riley? And we still don't know how he got Riley's file," Johnny argues. "Its still to dangerous. This guy might be looking to die. Before that he wants to kill another cop with as much of a spectral as possible," Roode yells. "The real problem is we are flying blind," Shawn says. "Let me wear a wire," Riley says.

Meanwhile at the same time Mandy had arrived at the scene because Mike still insisted she over see things to make sure they could get a case in court at some point. Sonya was already at the scene. "So how bad is this?" Mandy asks her friend."We know he has Liv Morgan we don't know anything else. It is a nightmare," Sonya says. "What is SWAT going to do?" Mandy asks. "Right now thing. Intelligence is running things," Sonya says as she and Mandy watch Riley talking to Shawn. "Its my sister I am going in!" They hear Morgan yell. "They can't let him," Mandy says walking toward the command post. "Bobby your objections are noted but I don't think we have any good options," Shawn says. Mandy is about to object when the phone rings. "Put it on speaker," Shawn says. "Orton?" Riley asks. "Boy you really are a detective aren't you," Orton taunts. "Stay calm," Shawn mouths at Riley.

"Orton I need your work I go in and Liv goes free," Riley says. "You have my word. Liv will be free if you come in and hang out with me. But no gun or wires or camera or phones," Orton warns. "Send Liv out," Riley says. "What do you think I'm stupid? You come in first and than she goes free. But hey you can talk to her... talk to your brother," Orton yells and the sound of slap if heard. "OUCH!" Liv yells. "Liv?" Riley yells. "Riley don't..." "Enough. Clock is ticking Riley. You have five minutes," Orton says before the line goes dead again. "I'm going," Riley says. Mandy is again about to object when she sees is Johnny slip something into Morgan's back pocket.

Shawn walks up to her. "Ms. Rose don't bother objecting. I am in charge and my mind is made up." Mandy doesn't say anything. She is a ADA at most she can try to talk to soupier of Michaels to over rule him. Her power wouldn't start until Orton was under arrest. Roode keeps objecting but in the end tells Riley to be careful. Dana has a gotten a megaphone she hands to Riley. "Randy Orton this Detective Riley Morgan I'm coming in," Riley says. The door to the warehouse opens. Orton appears in the doorway a gun pressed to Liv's head another hand covering her mouth. "Don't try anything or she is dead," Orton warns. Riley starts to walk towards the door. "We are handing him a second hostage," Roode says."Riley is right this guy wants something. This doesn't fit his MO at all. What has changed?" Shawn replies. Riley is getting closer and closer. "Hands up Morgan," Orton demands. Riley sticks hands up. Orton starts to fall back with Liv as Riley gets closer to the door.

Riley enters. "Close the door and put that bar in place make sure it stays shut," Orton orders. Riley does as he's told. "Up against the wall," Orton says. "Just keep calm man," Riley says struggling to take his own advice as he can see a clear red mark on Liv's face a bruise forming on her eye and that damn gun still pressed to her head. "That's the problem with you cops you can't stand not being in charge. You pin a badge on someone you create a dictator," Orton rants. Riley stays silent. "You think I'm crazy! Well it was the cops that drove me to it. Any little mistake I made they were all over me. Over and over again they were here to ruin my life. And they do it to so many others," Orton yells forcing Liv to face him. "And he's one of the worst. Quite a few writes ups in your file. Liv you ever wonder what ever happened to your ex Enzo or his buddy Cass?" Randy taunts.

Liv is just silent she is so scared. "Well did he?" Randy yells throwing her to the floor. "Come on man I'm in here let her go," Riley pleads. "Not until she knows. Go on tell her. You know how they wound up in jail? He set them up," Orton rants. "How do you know all this?" Riley asks seeing an opening. "Oh I have friends. Friends that can't stand people like you. People who want to see pay for your sins," Orton taunts. "You are nuts," Liv says. "Shut up!" Randy yells pointing the gun at her again. "NO NO NO! Randy don't. Let her go please," Riley says moving away from the wall. "GET BACK!" Orton yells turning to point the gun at Riley. Riley backs up. "Not used to be on this end? How many conffession you pistol whip out of people?" Orton asks before striking Riley in face. He points the gun at Liv. "Say good bye to you big brother little girl," Orton says to live

KABOOM

Liv was suddenly blinded and couldn't hear anything but ringing in her ears. She had no idea what is going on. It wasn't a gun shot. Trying to clear her eyes Liv could sense movement. Suddenly someone grabbed her. She was to shaken to fight back. Next thing she knew she was outside "Liv… just breath….return shortly…." She could start to hear someone say. "RILEY?" She yelled out of fear. Her ears were still ringing. Finally things start clear to her shock she sees Riley shoving a cuffed Orton into a squad car. Once he is done he turns back to her come comes up to her. "How?" She asks. "Smuggled a flash bang in. Once it went off SWAT breached. You okay?" He asks. "I'll live," She says starting to shake the Adeline wearing off. "You need to be checked out okay," Riley says softly she just nods.

Seventy Second Prentice

Pleas of you should get looked at by a doctor or you sister would have fallen on dead ears had they made them. There wasn't even time. Something more was going on here. Orton was in a cage in the garage area the unit used. "Dana, Keith do what ever it takes to jam up that DA. Mickie and Bobby watch the door. Johnny make sure the higher ups aren't waiting around up stairs," Shawn says the second they arrive. Riley is silent and makes it a point to not even look at Orton. Shawn unlocked the cage as he and Riley stepping in. Orton is cuffed to a bench but he looks about to say something when to his utter shock Riley strikes him with an elbow shot. There was risk of Orton getting cut or bruised. But people would look at the hands never the elbows.

"Go a head pig beat me I won't talk," Orton says. "Randy Randy Randy since the day I got out of the academy I have seen people like you. Guys who keep messing up and blaming the police. Its not the police that caused you to steal from people, or beat your girlfriend or all the other crap you have done," Shawn says. "And you guys were there to make sure I always got locked up," Orton says. "Quit breaking the law," Shawn says. "Look Randy its already over. Your truck and hotel room had the guns we can link to the murders. Even the idiot DA can't botch this one," Riley says. "Than why are talking to me now?" Orton asks. "You know things you shouldn't. Someone gave you the info to kill those cops and try to kill Riley," Shawn says. "You want to know who gave me my information," Orton says looking at Riley. "No I would rather just shoot you in the face and claim you reached for my gun," Riley says with a cold detached tone that actually makes Orton nervous. Looking at him he believes Morgan would do it.

"Orton tell us who helped you. And we can talk to the DA," Shawn says. "Some idiot," Orton says starting to laugh. Riley grabs Orton to look at him. "Let's make something clear. You aren't as tough as you think you are. I can already see it in your eyes you don't want to die..." Before can finish Dana burst through the door. "Rose is on her way we can't stall her… blame Keith he looked toward the garage door," She says. Riley lets go of Orton. "I know calm down," Riley says to Shawn. "What is going on here? This man should in an interrogation room," Mandy says seeing Orton in the cage. "Miscommunication the officers thought Orton was being transferred right to lock up," Shawn claims. "And why is he here?" Mandy asks looking at Riley. "I'm the lead Detective and arresting officer," Riley says through gritted teeth. "It's inappropriate given what happened with your sister and the accused," Mandy says.

"Keith take Mr. Orton up to room one," Shawn says. "Yes sir," Keith says. "Give Liv my best," Orton says to Riley. Riley is seething with anger. Shawn goes with Keith leaving Riley and Mandy behind. "I am only going to tell you this once. Stay away from Randy Orton. Your personal grudges are not going to derail this case," Mandy warns Riley. "You do get something is going on here beyond Orton. The fact he had confidential information. We need to figure out what is going on," Riley says. "You have been on the job to long Detective if you are starting to see people out to get you everywhere," Mandy says getting in his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Hey everyone there is a thirty third chapter of Changing Worlds Can Love Last? Seems like Fan Fiction didn't send out the usual alerts or move the story up to the top of the first page. _

"What do you mean the case has stalled?" Mike yelled and he was infuriated. He and Mandy were in a meeting. Mandy had expected it be about the Orton case with updates on a few other pending trails. But right away Mike in his exact words had wanted, "The latest update on locking Riley Morgan up." After what had happened to her Liv Morgan was in a fragile state. She was barely holding it together before. Mandy knew sometimes you had to back off. Also if Mandy was being honest she wasn't sure it was worth it right now. Headlines reading "Hero Cop Save Sister." Were appearing. The Morgans would get a lot of sympathy. As much as Mandy wanted to see Morgan stopped the timing just wasn't right. Mandy wanted to give it a week see where things ultimately wound up settling. "Mike I told you it's Morgan sister that is working with us," Mandy says.

"So?" Mike said sound as if she had just said the stupidest thing in the history of the law. "Mike she was just the victim of an abduction by a killer," Mandy says. "Call me crazy but being the victim of a crime doesn't clear you of crimes you have committed. You told me this case against Olivia Morgan was open and shut. That's why she was so gung ho to turn over her brother," Mike says. "Well that is easier said than done. She was already have second thoughts," Mandy says. "Than file charges," Mike says. "Mike, maybe it's not worth it. Morgan will give us other chances," Mandy claims. "I'm the boss and you have your orders. Either file charges against the sister or move the case against Riley Morgan forwards," Mike yells. What other option did she have. He was her boss. If he she refused he simply assign the case to another ADA on staff.

Mandy's Office Later that day

Mandy was already getting ready for the Orton trail. Suddenly her door opened. "Yes Ember?" Mandy says annoyed at her assistant."Alexa Bliss is here to meet with you," Ember says. "Well I'm busy," Mandy says. "You don't look that busy," Alexa says coming in. Mandy and Alexa had known each other since law school. They had always been rivals. "You took the Orton case… That's enough Ember go back to your desk," Mandy says. Ember leaves as Alexa sits down in front of Mandy's desk. "Come on Mandy everyone deserves legal representation," Alexa says. "No deal's Alexa," Mandy says. "Alright Amanda be realistic. You have a lot of families that are still suffering. Avoid a trail and let them have have peace," Alexa says. Mandy knew her to well she was fishing for something. "I think those families want to see Orton face the maxim extent of the law," Mandy says. "Amanda he is a troubled person. Give me murder two and twenty five years," Alexa says.

"I will consider twenty five years for each murder. He's not getting off easy. He planned out and executed several police officers. Tried to burn several more alive," Mandy reminds her. "He's been persecuted by the police for years. That and other problems in his life caused him to snap," Alexa claims. "Randy Orton is a repeat offender. Randy Orton is a killer and the more I think I about it the more I think he needs the death penalty," Mandy says. "Thirty years chance of parole in twenty," Alexa offers. "No deal. That is way to light," Mandy responded.

Doctor's Office

"So my brother talks to you sometimes?" Liv asks as she sits down. "Yes sometimes," Dr. Daniel Bryan says. "I just can't see him talking to a shrink," Liv says. "Well the first time he was ordered to. Something about a boss feeling he needed helped controlling his rage," Bryan says with a coy smile. "Okay that I can see," Liv says even laughing. "Yeah he wasn't very happy he sat in that same chair. Was silent for the first five minutes until I told him I wouldn't sign off he was fit for duty if he never talked," Bryan says. "Are you allowed to me stuff like that?" Liv asks. "I haven't told you about that Riley talks about so it fine," Bryan says.

"So you are going to asks me questions?" Liv asks. "This is your time. If there something you want to talk about we can," Dr. Bryan says. "Does my brother talk about me?" Liv asks. "When I can get your brother in her we talk about a lot of things." "So I don't have to talk about Riley?" Liv asks. "Only if you want to. What would you like to talk about?" Dr. Bryan asks. "This is where you want me to talk about Orton kidnapping me?" Liv asks. "Do you always ask so many questions?" Dr. Bryan asks. "I don't think so," Liv says. "How are you doing after what happened with Randy Orton?" Bryan asks her. "Did Riley tell you to ask that?" Liv replies. "Riley doesn't control this or any session you and I will have. I give you my word," Dr. Bryan says. "Riley thinks he controls everything," Liv says. The Doctor just nods.

"But how are you doing?" Dr. Bryan asks. "I guess I'm fine," Liv responded with a shrug. He makes a note. "I mean its over. I'm okay and Riley is fine," Liv says. "One thing I've learned about Riley is he has an ability to be fine," Dr. Bryan says. "Oh yeah Riley always handles everything so well," Liv says it being clear she is bitter. "You don't think he's fine?" Bryan asks. "Riley is never fine unless he has total control. And he will snap on any little thing," Liv says. "Even on you?" "Especially me! He kicked me out the day before. Not the first time either," Liv says. "That must upset you," Dr. Bryan states. "Of course it does I'm his sister and he kicks me out when I don't follow his rules," Liv says getting mad. Dr. Bryan takes a second picking his next words carefully. "Riley has been the one to take care of you since your father died?"

"He's tried," Liv says. "It couldn't have been easy for either of you. Your mother was gone your father dying. You both had to try and cope…." "This is about my drug use," She interrupts. "You coped with drugs. Riley coped by trying to take care of you and living up the kind of person your father would want him to be," Dr. Bryan finishes.

Seventy Second Prescient

Sonya and her partner Becky were about to head to the locker room to change into there uniforms. "Don't bother changing," Sgt. Stratus says not even looking up for her paper work at the desk. "You miscalculated and are giving us the day off," Becky jokes. "I never miscalculate. Intelligence needs you both. Change into some street clothes and report to Sargent Michaels," Stratus says. "Let's go," Becky says. Sonya got a bad feeling. "Come on Devillie," Becky says. They change quickly and Stratus buzzes them upstairs. "Officers Lynch and Devillie welcome to Intelligence," Michaels greets. "Always happy to help Sargent," Becky says. "What ever you need," Sonya says spying Riley at a desk. "Detective Roode will fill you in," Shawn says. "Officers I understand both of you have done undercover?" Roode asks. They both nod.

"Great we got a tip on a black market baby scheme. We can't use James or Brooke. So we need you undercover," Roode says. "As a couple?" Sonya asks. "No Devillie would like to set you up as a business woman looking to adopt. Lynch we need you to go in as a woman looking to sell a child," Roode explains. "Has contact already been made?" Sonya asks. "Yes on both," Roode says. Sonya half listens and half watches Morgan who is on the phone. He hangs it up and says something to his boss before leaving.

Mandy's office

A bad day was only getting worse much worse. Three years ago Mandy had sent mob enforcer Kevin Owens to jail. Now he was appealing his conviction. Owens had killed a man who had fallen into debt with the wrong people. The key piece of evidence had been a shirt with both his and the victims blood on it. His attorney had just successfully gotten a judge to rule the shirt should be retested at a third party lab. Only for the van with the shirt in it to be stolen when the idiot driver stopped for lunch. "Do you have any leads?" Mandy asked Seth who was in charge the investigation. "We will find it," Seth claims his voice not giving Mandy any confidence. He got off the phone and Mandy slammed it down on her desk. She needed to get out of here for just a few seconds. Standing up she grabbed her gym bag.

"Ember I'm going to lunch and I'm talking a long one. I'm not in court today. Do not call me unless its an emergency," She says exiting her office. "Right Amanda," Ember says. "An emergency Ember and I mean a real one. She says annoyed. "A real emergency," Ember says. Mandy normally paid big to work out at top of the line health club. But lately she had made a change to routine boxing and kickboxing. There was also an added benefit she could easily work out her stress and anger by punching the heavy bag. The gym she found was decent close enough to work she could make it there by walking. With a brisk power walk she made it there in less ten minutes.

Doctor's Office

"So I graduated but had no interest in college," Liv says. Her session had gone in a lot of different directions. Dr. Bryan checked the time. "Liv our time is up but we can pick this up at our next session in a few days." "We hardly talked about Orton," Liv points out. "Liv I my reasons and methods. But if you wish to talk more about Orton we can next time I promise," Dr. Bryan says. "I just don't think it's going to do anything," Liv says. "You aren't the fun one to say that after there first session. Just come to few a more and we will see how you feel," Dr. Bryan says. "Riley is just going to make me," Liv says. "Liv when I agreed to treat I made it very clear to Riley he couldn't force you into anything. I want to help you and I think you want the help since you came today," Dr. Bryan says.

In an office

"Come on bro," Matt Riddle begs. "Don't bro me Riddle. I have done you plenty of favors in the past. Now it's time to pay the piper," Riley says sitting on Riddle's desk. "Riley I've worked hard to build this place up. "You built this place up by working as Cole's enforcer. Now what you don't want if me filing those charge I still have sitting in my desk. "Bro I cleaned my act up," Riddle says. "I know you have. Just do me this favor. I need you tell me what your old buddy Roderick Strong is up to," Riley says.

Out in the gym Mandy was at the bag punching away. It was the middle of the workday so not many people were in there. The door to the office opening caught her eye. To her shock Morgan walked out followed by some guy with long hair she had seen around the gym. She almost misses and Morgan is real subtle. But he reaches into his jacket and slips some money into the guys hand. The guy isn't happy but takes it before closing the office door. "What the hell is doing?" Mandy thinks as she watches Riley leave the gym. "Did he just bribe that guy?" Mandy thinks. It was a reminder they needed to get Morgan off the streets.

Mandy's Place Later That Night

"You really want to contact Liv Morgan tomorrow?" Sonya asks. "I have no other option. Mike wants this case pushed forward. Either Liv gives us something on her brother or I file charges," Mandy says. "Once you file charges she has no reason to work with you has your boss thought of that?" Sonya asks annoyed. "I'm sure he has. You answer to your chain of command I have to answer to mine. I know this is going to back fire. Good chance she goes running right to her big brother," Mandy says. "I can stress her brother can't help her," Sonya says. "The more I think about it the more I think I need to meet with her," Mandy says. "Its your call. She was pretty scared of you by the time that first meeting was over," Sonya recalls. "Okay that is the wrong approach. We don't want her running to Riley," Mandy says.

"I'm already stressed about this undercover assignment," Sonya says. She had been told to keep it quite but She and Mandy told each other everything plus Mandy knew how to keep a secret. "If you aren't comfortable turn it down," Mandy says. "I have no problem doing undercover. Its just I'm always convinced Morgan is about to pull into some room and threaten me to stay away from his sister," Sonya admits.

The Next Day

"Why did I agree to do this again?" Liv thinks as she taps on her spoon nervously on the diner table. "Its because you don't want to go to jail," Liv admits to herself. The door opens and in walks Amanda Rose. She still has that ice cold intimidation professional look she had from that night Liv had been arrested. "How are you doing Liv?" Mandy asks as she sits down. "I'm okay," Liv says. Something about this woman just got Liv nervous. "So I understand you wish to surrender and just plead to drug trafficking charges," Mandy says. "I can't turn on Riley," Liv says. Mandy nods. "I understand. But I have to make this clear I have no other option. Even if you plead out with the amount you had on you. The best I can do is ten years," Mandy says. "Ten years?" Liv says.

Mandy could feel her game plan working. She actually did feel bad for Liv after what had happened. So decided to play that up. "Liv I get it. You made some mistakes. Let me help you turn your life around," Mandy offers. "By throwing Riley in jail?" "Liv you know your brother. He's not a good person. You make mistakes he breaks the law on purpose. What would your father say?" Mandy says having done her research. "He wouldn't be proud," Liv says.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sonya was in the garage Intelligence used. Dana Brooke was helping to get her wired up. "You know the word if think something is up?" Roode asked her. "Yes Detective I know," Sonya says. "Let's go over the story one more time," Roode says. "I'm Sonya Berenato, I work Goldman Sachs, unmarried, openly gay. I have wanted to adopt for at least a year but have been turned down due to a pending investigation into a deal I made that violets insider trading laws," Sonya recites. "Do you want a boy or a girl?" Roode asks. "I uh... Did we go over that?" She asks. "You didn't but you gotta answer questions like that. Don't let anything trip you up," Roode says. "Right," Sonya says. "How much are you willing to spend?" A voice says. Sonya turns around and sees Morgan walking into the room. Not missing a beat Sonya replies, "What ever it takes to make my dreams come true." "Okay she's good," Riley says handing something to Dana.

"I am going to make sure Lynch is set. Riley double check the van," Roode orders. "You got it Bobby," Riley says. "You guys really handle a lot on your own," Sonya says. "So much of what we do is deep cover or off the books. Fewer people involved the better," Dana says. "How long have you been assigned to Intelligence?" Sonya asks. "A few months..." "Hey Dana can I switch on the to do a test?" Riley yells from the van. "Go a head," Dana yells. "Say something so I can see what it picks up," Riley says. "You don't shave enough," Dana says with a smile. "Very funny," Riley says sticking his head out of the van. Dana laughed all Sonya could do was try not to tense up.

Riley's Home

Liv plugged the bug into Riley's computer. She watched as the some window popped up on the screen. The numbers climbed until it reached one hundred percent. The light on the device turned from red to green. It was done. She removed the device before logging off the computer and leaving the room. In a rush she almost forgot to re lock the door but she remembers soon enough. After returning the key to it's spot she made a call. "Ms. Rose I got it."

Surveillance Van

"Signal is coming in just fine Sargent," Johnny says. He and Riley were in the Van. The meeting with the baby dealer was taking place in a coffee shop. Sonya sat at one table while Bobby and Keith would be in there at a different table in case things went south. Shawn was around back covering that. Mickie and Dana sat in a car near bye again ready to step in case things went south. Riley sipped his coffee while Shawn checked with the rest of the team. "How the hell do people wind up buying and selling kids?" Johnny asked. "Desperation," Riley says. "Wait did you just defend the criminals?" Johnny asks. During there time as partners rarely never showed symphony to those that broke the law. "I didn't defend anything. But part of it is desperation. People who can't afford a child, people that just want a child. Doesn't' mean they get a pass," Riley says.

"We got a car pulling up could be our guy," Mickie says over the radio. "Everyone stand by. We gotta get him on tape agreeing to sell a child. Don't move in unless I say so," Shawn reminds his team. They knew there jobs but never hurt to speak up and keep everyone calm. Make sure no one jumps the gun. "This is defiantly our guy," Mickie says. "Sonya heads up. Blue jacket brown case," Dana adds. "Got it," Sonya replies. "Think she can pull it off?" Riley asks. "You are the one that always tells me to trust Shawn," Johnny points out.

Over the wire they can hear everything. "Ms. Berenato?" "Please call me Sonya." "I'm Mr. Layfield," The guy says with a strong Texas accent. They make small talk for a bit Deville seems calm and confidant. "So how did you get in contract with my agency?" Layfield asks. "Mr. and Mrs. Kidd told me about it. Nattie and I used to work together," Sonya claims. "I know they are very happy with there little boy," Layfield claims. "The team knew that wasn't true. It had been the Kidd's that had lead to them uncovering the black market. It was a truly sad story that kind of thing as police officers you had to push aside and work the case.

"The damn laws on adoption are keeping so many children out of loving homes," Layfield claims. "Don't I know it. I have been trying for over a year. I am being punished for being single and having a good job," Sonya says. "Now you have to understand Sonya, this is still a long process," Layfield says. "Come on start talking price," Riley says out loud. "How long would it usually take?" Sonya asks. "About a year depending on your wants," Layfield. "Well I hope this doesn't come off wrong but I want a white child," Sonya says. "She's good at thinking on her feet," Johnny notes. "There is nothing wrong with that. No judgment here. You are hardly the first person to make such a request," Layfield says. "Hey guys he just checked his phone he is getting happy feet," Roode says.

"Thinking he's going to run?" Shawn asks. "Maybe if nothing he's sending the vibe he wants to leave," Roode says. "Keith do a pass bye see if how jump he gets with people moving around," Shawn says. "Yes sir," Keith says before getting up acting like he's heading for the bathroom. As he does this Layfield checks his phone again his face betrays him he looks really worried," Keith says. "If he runs we may not get another chance," Mickie says. "I am so sorry about this but my business is twenty four hours a day and seven days a week. Things come up all the time," Layfield says. "I understand," Sonya says. "She's handling this well let it play out. We have no idea what is going on," Riley says. "Is everything okay," Sonya says on the wire. "I am beyond sorry. There is an emergency with one of my clients I have to head back to the office," Layfield says. "I understand I hope everything works out," Sonya says staying calm.

"Contact me in a couple days we can resume our meeting you have my word as gentleman," Layfield says. "Everyone let him walk," Shawn says. "Sargent let us follow him. We still have no idea where the kids they have acquired are kept," Dana says. "Negative I don't want to tip him off. We can set up a second meeting with Deville and we still got the meeting with Lynch," Shawn says remind his team the case isn't over yet.

The Diner

"You must really like this place I swear I saw you here for breakfast," The waitress says to Liv. "I'm on a bit of a kick," Liv claims. She sees Rose approaching. The waitress has left for a second as Liv takes the bug out of her jeans. "I'll take that," Mandy says. Liv hands it over. "You did great Liv. I know how hard this must have been," Mandy says playing nice. "So the charges against me are done. I'm free?" Liv asks. "You have to remember our deal. There has to be something on here. Something about Riley's dealing with the mob or illegal dealings,"Mandy says. "I did what you told me to do," Liv reminds her. "I know you did. Liv I will check this out and get back to you. Hear lunch is on me," Mandy says putting some money down.

Sonya's Apartment

"So this is it," Mandy says as she and Sonya sit in front of a laptop. "You know the saying he knows where bodies are buried... Morgan really does they say," Sonya says. "I've spent all day thinking about all the rumors about Morgan. Just he was part of breaking up a gambling ring. They were running an illegal casino. Supposedly fifty thousand dollars goes missing," Mandy says. "That much?" Sonya asks. "That's not all. You remember the rumors about his ex-partner Ambrose?" Mandy asks. "Gives me chills thinking about it. That a cop could do that to a fellow officer," Sonya says. "Okay lets plug this in," Mandy says before inserting the bug into the drive. It takes five minutes for everything to download.

The files appear in a list. Mandy scans through the files. "What about that one labeled Club. Liv said he meets with Cole at a Social Club," Sonya says. Mandy clicks on it. It opens and its about something called Bullet Club. "Guess he thinks they might involved in something but he's got a lot of lose connections," Mandy says as she looks over what Morgan has and than closes it. It was nothing just a Detective's case notes on something he hadn't brought to a ADA yet. Mandy tries another filed labeled AthX. "Its his workout plan," Sonya says. Mandy takes a deep breath. "I hate to say this we are going to have to go through these one at a time," Mandy says. "I got time," Sonya says. "Okay let's get started," Mandy says.

Back at Riley's Home

"Hey Liv can I see you for a second in my office," she heard. Her heart skipped. "He knows," she thought as she headed to his office. The door was open which was rare. For years he kept the door locked. When she had asked why his reply was always. "I got stuff I need keep safe." As she entered he was behind the desk putting something in a drawer. "Have a seat," Riley says. She pulls out a chair and sits down. She now full expected him to whip around the monitor or slap a photo on the desk that showed what she had done. The cop and ADA had sworn no one would know. But Riley always had sources. He had friends all over. Once Mickie James has joked "Riley has ore connections than most of the officers in command postings."

"This isn't easy for me. You are my little sister and I have always just wanted you safe," Riley begins. Liv just listens. "I've tried my best Liv. And I get I'm not always the easiest to deal with," Riley says. "What are saying?" Liv asks getting more and more and nervous. "Liv I love you. I'm sorry about kicking you out. Seeing that SOB put a gun to you head was my worst nightmare," Riley says. "So you are going to back off?" She asks. "I am going to try not to treat you like suspect," Riley says. "Is there anything else?" Liv asks. Before Riley can answer her his phone rings. "Sorry its Johnny when your partner calls you answer... Hey John boy what is going on?" "Can you meet me at the hospital?" Johnny asks. "Someone hurt?" Riley asks. "No Candice treated some kid for an overdose. Third one in three days. Riley there is some stuff on streets. Candice called it instants death," Johnny says.

Riley got a very bad feeling. This was the stuff Cole had warned him about. "Yeah Johnny I'm on the way," Riley says standing up. Liv just watches him. "I have to go a case might be breaking," Riley says. "I understand," Liv says getting up. She watches him grab his gun and badge. "Riley..." "Yeah Liv?" he asks turning back. "Be careful," She says.

Back at Sonya's Apartment

"I don' not believe this," Mandy says closing another file. "There is nothing on here. It's case notes. Its line ups for fantasy football. Nothing on here can be used in a case," Sonya. "We can't give up," Mandy says looking at another file. "I need a break," Sonya says getting up. This time the file is in a list dates Morgan is expected in court. She closes and fight the urge to toss the computer at the wall. Scrolling down the list one file name catches her eye. "Mike Mizanin." "Whey does he have a file on the district attorney?" Mandy wonders. Sonya she hears the door to Sonya's bath room close. She is alone for little while and she opens it. Once it opens she starts to read and she is shocked. "He can't be serious?" Mandy actually says out loud. She keeps scanning the file and closes the lap top.

Sonya comes out of the bathroom. "You know we should call it a night," Mandy says. "Really?" Sonya asks confused by this sudden change. "There are a lot of files to over. We are on verge of going cross eyed," Mandy says. "Sounds like a good. And I have patrol tomorrow," Sonya says. "We can pick up tomorrow," Mandy says. "Sounds good," Sonya says. Mandy heads for the exit. She power walks to her car. She had looked up this address the day after the whole ordeal had started and she was driving to it now.

Hospital Parking Lot

"I think Michaels is going to want to pass this off to narcotics," Johnny says he leans up against a car. "I think we should keep it. If the drugs are this amped up its intent," Riley says. "Okay what is going on?" Johnny asks. "Its a case I think Intelligence should handle," Riley claims. "Riley we have been partners long enough I know you pretty well now," Johnny says. "Meaning what?" Riley asks annoyed. "What is going on Riley? Something more is going on with you?" Johnny says. "I got a tip from a source something like this was coming. Thought I would have more time to run this down," Riley admits. "Well what does you CI say?" Johnny asks. "Its not a CI its a source," Riley says. "So someone you don't have on file. Someone with criminal connections," Johnny says. "What is this your first day? You know how this works Johnny. You gotta have connections," Riley says.

"Your right Riley I know how this works. But that doesn't give you a free pass there are rules. And if you held this back you kept us from working this sooner," Johnny says. "In a perfect world yes. Not in a world where I'm chasing bank robbers, cop killers and trying to shut down a black market baby dealer," Riley says.

Riley's home

Liv has been shocked when she opened the door to Mandy. At first she thought they were already coming for Riley. Mandy has assured she wasn't. Now they say in the living room. "Liv can I ask you something?" Mandy says. "I swear I put that thing in Riley's computer," Liv says looking towards the door scared Riley is about to walk through the door. "I know you did. And that's not what this is about. I need to know how much you know and remember about your father's death?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"My dad's death? I was a little kid. I remember I was asleep when the babysitter came in to wake me up. Why are asking about this?" Liv says. "Has Riley ever said anything?" Mandy asks. "About dad?" Liv asks getting more and more confused. "Yes about your father's death," Mandy says. "My dad died on the job," Liv says. "I know I read the file," Mandy says. She had wanting as much background as she could get on both Riley and Liv. "What the hell is going on here?" Riley says walking to door. Liv actually lets a small scream of fear. "I asked a question what is going on here? Why are you here?" Riley says looking at Mandy. "I needed to go over something with your sister," Mandy claims. "At eleven o'clock at night?" Riley says skeptically. "Time is tight I am due in court tomorrow," Mandy lies. Riley looks over at Liv. "What is really going on? She is clearly lying," Riley says. Liv looks like she is about to break. So Mandy speaks.

"Detective..." "That's right Detective! I know when someone is lying to me. And you are clearly lying to me Ms. Rose," Riley says. "I just want to see how Liv is dealing with everything. She is going to be a key witness," Mandy says. "And doing it so late?" Riley asks. "I had a meeting with Alexa Bliss she is defending Orton. I have reason to believe she is going to move for a quick trail," Mandy says. Neither can tell if he is buying it. "Alright I have work in the morning. I am going to bed," Riley says. They wait until he is upstairs. "Look we will talk later," Mandy says. "But why my dad?" Liv asks. "Its not safe now," Mandy says before she leaves.

Social Club The Next days

"You were right and I'm sorry," Riley says as he sits in front of Adam Cole. "You know the worst part is I should have shut Roddy down year ago. His ambition but doesn't think. He takes these short cuts," Adam says. "If I had just listened I could have cut this off," Riley says. "I should have approached you differently not made demands. Now this shit is out on the streets of my city," Cole says standing up and looking out a window. "Where is the stash house?" Riley asks. "I'm working on finding it," Cole claims. "When you do let me know," Riley says. "You have my word... but we got something else to talk about I need you to get some people off my back. Idiots protesting I bought out a few business. And let me make it worth your while," Cole says handing Riley a roll of cash.

"See now had you just given me this when you brought up Roderick I would have jumped all over it," Riley says pocketing the money. "I have a budget I have to follow," Cole jokes. "So who is it?" Riley asks. "Kingston, Woods, and Big E," Cole says. "Those annoying idiots. I should almost return the money," Riley says. "Just shut down there protests," Cole says. "You got it," Riley says before leaving. "Think you can trust him Adam?" Kyle Riley asks. "I don't think I can trust him. I know I can trust him," Adam says. "He's still a cop," Fish says. "Yeah I know you like him Adam but he's a cop," Kyle says. "Long before Riley Morgan was a cop and I was a made man Morgan and I were two kids on those streets. I know Riley Morgan as well as anyone," Adam says.

Court House

Sonya had to testify on a DUI case she had caught back at her old prescient. She knew Mandy was also in court and she wanted to seek her out. She saw her in hall talking to someone. "Okay we can make that deal. I don't see any reason why the judge won't sign off," Mandy says. "You got it Mandy thanks for being understanding," The other attorney says before heading over to his client. Its a young man who lets an out a deep breath when he finds out the deal has been made.

"Hey you got a sec?" Sonya asks Mandy who checks her watch before responding. "Make it quick I'm due in court and this judge is all about things being on time," Mandy says. "I just wanted to let you know I got more time to go over the RM ideas tonight," Sonya says. "I don't think it's a good idea," Mandy says. "Wait what? Are you nuts? After everything we have done. Not to mention your boss will lose his mind," Sonya says trying not to scream. "I just don't think it's worth the risk. Sonya you are working with him on a case," Mandy reminds her. "Don't worry I can handle it," Sonya says. "Sonya please. There is a lot going on here that I can't get into right now. Just give me a few days. I have to go. We will talk later," Mandy says. Sonya watches her walk towards a court room.

Parking Lot

Johnny watched as Riley pulled in and parked. "Something up?" Riley asks. "Have you talked to Shawn about the case?" Johnny asks. "I haven't had a chance yet. I had a meeting," Riley says as they head for the door. They stay silent until they are though the door and in the bull pen. " Where have you guys been?" Mickie asks. "Case work. Nese in?" Riley says not even waiting for response as he just heads over to the Nese's room. "You guys know this black market case is our number one priority?" Mickie asks Johnny. "We do," Johnny claims. Mickie goes back to her desk to make a call. Johnny sits at his own. A few minutes later Riley returns and picked up some paperwork on his desk. Before to long Shawn arrives followed by Dana and Becky. "We caught a break. Layfield contacted Lynch he wants to meet," Shawn says. "Great," Mickie says. Shawn gives out orders on what he wants done. Johnny doesn't even bother talking to Riley. The black market case was the priority. He would just pray n one died on that crap that was flooding the streets.

"Hey where is your partner?" Riley asks Becky. "She was due in court today," Becky responded. "You remember the cover story. You moved to this country three years ago. Got pregnant can't afford to keep the baby. Are looking sell for enough so you can get home to Ireland," Mickie says. Right my real bastard of a boyfriend Colby ran out on me," Becky says. "Keith and Bobby and are getting ready. Riley and Johnny get the van ready," Shawn says. "Yes Sir," Riley says.

Cemetery

Liv laid followers on her father's grave. "Hi daddy," she says. The cemetery was empty except for some grounds keeper who is working. Liv didn't have many memories of her father. Riley and others had told her a lot about him. She and Riley had talked about that night. Being older Riley could remember more of what they had been told. Their father had stopped off at a gas station to fill up and grab a coffee. Some guy in a mask broke came in to rob the place. There dad stepped in only get shot. "Why is anyone asking about what happened?" Liv wondered. She reached out and touched the headstone. "What did Riley have?" That had to be it. Could she ask him and not make him suspicious?

Central Park

"I don't like this its way to open," Bobby says on the radio. "Nothing we can do he wanted to met here," Shawn reminds him. Becky was wearing a fake belly and sitting a picnic table. This time Shawn was in the van with Johnny but it was further off than they would have liked if nothing else it would be harder for them to jump in if things went south. Mickie wasthe closest to Becky sitting a different table. Keith was far off to the side to cut off an attempt to run to the west. Dana was in jogging clothes keeping an eye out for Layfield. "Riley you got anything?" Shawn asks. Riley was near the main entrance. "He just passed by me," Riley says. "10-4. Everyone be ready," Shawn says. Riley watched Layfield move toward the meeting place. He checks his watch and follows. He keeps his distance but never loses site of the target. "I got him in site," Roode says from his post undercover as maintenance worker.

"I see that stupid hat," Lynch says. Layfield often wore a cowboy hat. It made tracking him easy. "He looks jumpy again," Dana says. "Everyone hold back," Shawn says. "We got another problem. Johnny can you text me a picture of the big black guy... Simmons that works as Layfield's muscle. I think I see him," Riley says. Why Johnny does that Shawn asks if anyone else has eyes on Simmons? They all reply negative but it's there are so many people in the park it's easy hard to pick someone out unless they have something like Layfield's hat. "You should be getting it now," Johnny says. "Its him," Riley says. "That's not normal. Layfield never has Simmons with him to meet a mother. He mostly keeps him around when dealing with smugglers from overseas," Mickie says.

As a cop you learn to trust your gut. You learn to read a scene. Pick up on danger. Knowing when a suspect might run, when an informant might tip someone off, when someone is going for a weapon. Everything about this felt wrong. "Be on your guard guys," Shawn says. "Becky he's coming up to you now," Roode says. "Riley hang back try to keep an eye Simmons. Layfield approaches Becky. After introductions he got right to business. "So when are you due?" "A few more months," Becky says sadly. "How many exactly?" Layfield asks. "Well my due date is in ten weeks," Becky says. "Something has got him scared," Johnny says listening in. "Mr. Layfield are you okay? You look sick," Becky says over the wire. A pit was growing in Riley's stomach. "Its this heat," Layfield claims. Riley kept watching Simmons he wasn't getting close but he was clearly casing the scene. Riley had to be careful. Watch Simmons to closely you tip him off. Don't watch him close enough you miss something that could get someone killed.

"Now Becky the sooner you have the baby the sooner I can find a real home for him or her. And you can get home to Ireland," Layfield says. "I understand that. Nothing has come right since coming to America," Becky laminates. "I am so sorry to hear that. Would you consider something? Now I would make it worth your while," Layfield says. "Here we go he's going to make an offer," Mickie says. "What are you asking?" Becky asks. "Would you consider inducing early?"Layfield asks. "That is so risky," Becky says stunned. Riley sees Simmons moving towards Layfield and Lynch. "Its actually not as risky you think," Layfield says. "Mr. Layfield I just don't know I really don't want to risk anything happening to the babe," Becky says. "Of course. I wouldn't recommend this if I didn't think it would do a lot of good. I have a couple a just lovely couple that are desperate for a baby. And we have talked about your desire to get home," they hear Layfield say. Simmons meanwhile is looking at Mickie. "I think we have been made," Riley says.

"Keep an eye on him Riley," Shawn says. "Okay Becky I am willing to offer…." "COPS!" Simmons suddenly yells. "Damn it!" Riley thinks as he spins around seeing Simmons yelling. Layfield gets up and tosses Becky into Mickie Simmons runs one way Layfield runs the other. Riley gives chase to Simmons. "NYPD STOP!" He yells. Simmons is older and larger. Riley chases him down and tackles him. The fall onto the ground. What Simmons my lack in speed he makes up for it in power and he shoves Riley off and takes position on top. One hard punch and Riley is dazed enough it lets Simmons get up and run again. Riley tries to get up but is hurt. Johnny comes around the corner and fires a tazor bringing Simmons down. "NYPD don't move you under arrest," Johnny says putting the cuffs on Simmons. "Riley you alright?" Johnny asks. "Just my damn pride," Riley says. "This is Riley, Johnny got Simmons what about Layfield," Riley asks over the radio. "Negative he got away," Shawn says.

Court House

Mandy was finally done for the day. A day like today could be draining than a trail. At least with trail you could focus on a single case. Right now when she was juggle multiple motions and appeals she had keep balancing everything. She had to make sure every i was dotted and every t was crossed. Literally because judges had thrown cases out for paper work done incorrectly. Because of her role with DA's office she would always have a guard walk her to her car in the parking garage. "Hey I'll walk you out," Sonya says. "I thought you left," Mandy says. "I waited around besides we need to talk," Sonya says. "Now is not a good time I'm exhausted," Mandy says as they reach the garage. Sonya looks around to make sure they are alone. She doesn't yell but her tone makes it clear she is mad. "Do you understand what I have risked. I'm a cop just like Morgan. You snitch on another cop it can ruin your career. You become a rat no one ever trusts you again. A lot of people would have told me to just let Liv Morgan go. Or just file the charges and ignore her pleas. You know why I didn't?"

"Sonya I know you risked a lot," Mandy says. "Do you know why? Its because cops like Riley Morgan make things tougher for everyone. They make people on streets think people with a badge are the real bad guys. They make it so people are real victims don't trust coming to us or when I arresst some guy people on the streets think we set them up," Sonya says. Mandy was silent she know how passionate Sonya was about her career. "You also understand I have lived almost every day in fear about Morgan finding out? But I did the right thing and came to you. Because besides being my friend you are the best. And I could maybe understand if it was a case of nothing was there. But I can tell you found something! So tell me Mandy what did you find? What did you find that scared!" Sonya says. "Sonya I can't get into this. Please just give me a few days," Mandy pleads. "What is going on? Does Morgan have some crazy connection beyond just Adam Cole? Does he have something on you? You owe me that," Sonya says.

Mandy takes a long deep breath. "Sonya I can't get into this now. Just please understand I have a good reason. Things are very dangerous right now," Mandy says. "Dangerous how?" Sonya asks. Mandy monitions for Sonya to get into the car. "Okay what is going on? Tell me," Sonya says. Mandy holds up one finger asking her to wait before turning on the car and the radio. "Dangerous in that Riley Morgan might have The Sword of Damocles hanging over the entire District Attorney's Office," Mandy says.

Shawn's office

"Got a second?" Riley asks sticking his head into the door. "Yeah sure," Shawn says looking up. Layfield was in the wind. They had flagged everything and warned everyone. They would run down key CI's see what they could find. "I get know is not a good time. And finding Layfield is a out top priority. But Johnny and I caught a case. Some doctored up pills. They messed up the mix and well pretty much that takes it OD's," Riley says. "Why don't you want to hand this off to narcotics?" Shawn asks. "Johnny doesn't because Candice is one of the doctor's in the OR dealing with it. I don't because Adam Cole gave me a tip on this and I didn't follow up quick enough," Riley admits. "Let me guess Cole only gave you the tip because its a competitor to his business," Shawn says as Riley nods. Riley tells him about Strong and the Brits. "Riley be careful," Shawn says. "I know. When they come for me it's going to because of Adam Cole," Riley says.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Thanks for meeting with me," Liv says. "I have told you since you were a kid any time you need me just ask," Shawn says as they stand on his back porch. It was early in the morning and she had called him late last night. "So what's on your mind kiddo?" Shawn asks. "Do you and Riley ever talk about my dad?" Liv asks. "From time to time. Your dad was one of my best friends. And well even now I look up see Riley it takes me a second to get it's not Rob," Shawn says. "What about the night my dad died. Has he asked about that?" Liv asks. "Why are you asking?" Shawn says his cop instincts kicking in. "Just with what happened with Orton it got me thinking about dad. And if they might ever catch the guy that did it," Liv claims. "I suppose it would. I've thought of that night so many times," Shawn says. "And Riley?" Liv asks. "Liv I think your brother thinks about your father everyday one way or another," Shawn says.

"But have you guys ever learned anything more about how did it?" Liv asks. "Liv when a cop gets killed the department does all it can. But there were no leads than or now. No cameras in the store, the clerk didn't' get a good look at him, the gun never turned up in another crime. Hunter and I looked into it. We hit the streets. Nothing came up. My theory is it was some desperate person. Maybe a junkie maybe some guy in debt. Went into to rob that store panicked and shot Rob. Than they ran out of New York City and never looked back," Shawn says. "What does Riley think?" Liv asks. "You might want to ask him," Shawn suggested. "Shawn please," Liv pleads. "Is something going I need to be aware of?" Shawn asks. "A few days ago he had something out some old clippings," Liv lies. "Liv come on what is really going on?" Shawn asks. "I'm just worried okay. All I have left is Riley," Liv says.

Alleyway

"You are late!" Riley says annoyed as Ruby enters. "Gee you a real joy," Ruby says. "Let's make something clear Ruby. I am the one in charge. At any time I could file those charges not waiting in my desk. If you annoy me enough or show I can't count on you I will file them," Riley says. "Okay I get it. And I got something," Ruby says. "Good," Riley says. "I can introduce you to one of the Brits," Ruby says. "Good but it can't be me. Strong knows me I can set something up with another cop," Riley says. "Hey Morgan this big guy Walter he's kind of… He scares me," Ruby says. Rile looked her in the eyes. It was common for CI's to try and play for sympathy. And sometimes it wasn't a play. It Ruby was trying to play him she missed her calling as an actress. "Keep you distance work guys like Strong or I heat Bate is in town," Riley says. "So when do we set up the meeting?" Ruby asks. "Play it lose. Make it seem like your connection is interested but doesn't need them," Riley says.

"But what if they aren't interested?" Ruby asks. "Don't press. It can't seem like we are desperate. If they want to know why admit its a chance for you to make good money by making a connection. And if you really get scared get out," Riley says. "Okay," Ruby says. Riley takes a deep breath. There is a reason why the rules stated you weren't supposed to have a personal connection with a CI. It was to easy to get caught up and not think like a cop. "Liv's fine by the way. I can tell you want to ask," Riley says. "Good," Ruby says with a smile. Riley's phone starts to ring. Its a number he doesn't know but that could mean anything. Someone he handed a card out to. Another cop looking for help. "Hello," Riley says. "Detective Morgan, its ADA Rose," Mandy's voice says. "What can I help you with Ms. Rose," Riley says. "We need to met," Mandy says.

Something was off about this. So far Rose had come off as confidante. This she was trying to play confidant. It was same as when he found her in the house. "I already cleared it with your boss. Come down to my office now," Mandy says. That was a power move. Hell Riley did the same thing all the time. "Tell you what Miss Rose met me at Gino Gambino's for lunch. That's the only time I fit you in today," Riley says. "I would rather not do it in public," Mandy says. "Gino is an old friend he has a small party room I'm sure he will let us use," Riley says.

Gino Gambino's Later That Day

Riley walked into what Gino called his party room even if it was rarely used. Mandy was waiting for him sitting at a table. This was reminding him of a few interrogations he had done over the years. "Hope you haven't been waiting long Ms. Rose," Riley says. Mandy looks up. "No and please call me Mandy. I know how busy you are," Mandy says. Riley sits down. "Call her Mandy…. I' know that trick try to sound friendly. What is she up to?" Riley thinks to himself. "Detective..." "If I can call you Mandy. Go ahead and call me Riley," He says playing along. "Okay Riley." She says. "So what do you need?" Riley asks. "Well I wanted to update you on the case with Orton," Mandy says. Riley doesn't respond. He just nodded telling her to go on. "Well he has retained Alexa Bliss as his legal console. So far they are attempting an insanity defense," Mandy says. This was all stuff Riley already knew.

"Now both you and Liv will have to testify. I think Liv can handle it. You are the one I am worried about," Mandy says. Riley again stays silent. "Your reputation could be rather troublesome. Orton believes the NYPD is out to get him. And well you are the type of officer that makes people believe the police force is out get people," Mandy says. Still no response by Riley as a matter of fact he's picked up a menu. "Don't you have anything to say?" Mandy asks. Riley could be up in this fear in her voice. "Well Ms. Rose… Sorry Mandy what should I say? It won't be the first time my over supposed reputation has been an issue. Its your job to show why it's crap and use the evidence Intelligence has gathered to show Orton is guilty," Riley says. "Its not that easy Riley. It comes off like you don't trust the DA's office with some of your actions," Mandy says. "Such as?"

"We are getting off track," Mandy says. "Hey you asked me here lady," Riley reminds her. "I know I did. I am just worried about you doing something rash," Mandy says. "You really think I'm that stupid?" Riley asks. "No Riley. I just worry this case hits certain pressure points. Espically given your sister was abducted and what happened to your father," Mandy says. For an oh so brief seconds she sees a crack in his laid back and cocky act he had been doing so far. "What about my father?" Riley asks. "He was killed on the job and they never found the killer. I get seeing other cops die can be an issue for you," Mandy says. "Ms. Rose there isn't a cop on the force that doesn't take issue when one of our own is killed. Now if you have come up with fantasy that I am going after Orton you couldn't be more wrong," Riley says. "That is not what I am trying to say," Mandy says.

"Than what are you trying to say? Because you are acting very suspicious!" Riley says. "I just want to protect this case," Mandy claimed. "If you are so worried about the case maybe you should clear those charges you are holding over my sister's head," Riley says. "What?" Mandy says in shock. "You know a few weeks ago. Your friend Sonya arrested my sister. Not the first time but given the amount she had easily the worst time for Liv," Riley says. "She told you," Mandy says getting mad and feeling some fear. Riley shakes his head. "She didn't. I think she wants to. Mandy I have a lot of connections," Riley says. "Meaning what?" Mandy asks. "Meaning its very to keep secrets. Sooner or later all things come out. That's why there is nothing there," Riley says. This time it's Mandy who stays silent.

"You think your the first DA or that Deville is the first cop hoping there career by taking down big bad Riley Morgan? You aren't. But there isn't anything there! I'm not a dirty cop I'm a cop that fights dirty," Riley says. "You think there is a difference?" Mandy says. "That fact you don't get there is a difference worries me. See a dirty cop steals take advantage of people. A cop that plays dirty jumps into the muck and takes care of the worst of the worst. Right now Mandy my team and I chasing down a man that sells kids who could care less about who they go to. Trying to stop a major influx of drugs onto the streets. And that is just the stuff I can tell you about. Like it or not you needs cops like me," Riley says.

Before Mandy can respond the sound of glass breaker can be heard. "Gino?" Riley yells. The door to the room opens and three men enter guns drawn. "Long time no see Riley," A man Mandy recognizes as Roderick Strong says. "Roddy," Riley says calmly. One of the guys whispers something to Strong and points at Mandy. "Ah Ms. Rose sorry the interruption. But we need to talk Riley. So real easy take out your gun, put it on the ground, and kick it over here," Roderick orders. Riley nods and does what he's told. "And your back up piece tucked in your waste," Strong says. Riley does. "See guys that is why Riley has lasted on the streets so long he's smart," Strong says. "What do you want?" Mandy asks. "Well I just wanted to take my old friend Riley here for a ride. I guess you have to come with us," Roderick says.

"Roderick take a second to think. I am a cop and she is an ADA. People are going to asks questions," Riley says. "Well it's simple. Rose over there is going to call her office tell them she's sick. Given how often you lie to to the old man Riley I'm sure you can come up with something," Roderick says. "Why would we do that?" Mandy asks. "Have you not noticed the guns?" Roderick says. "I'll go first," Mandy says. "No funny stuff," Strong warns. Mandy nods. "Ember its me... No I'm not coming back... Because I'm not feeling well... I am going to work from home," Mandy says. "You are up Riley. and don't be stupid," Strong warns again. Riley slow pulls out his phone and dials.

"Hello," Shawn says when he picks up. "Its me. Something came up I gotta take care of. I need the rest of the day off," Riley says. "Now is not a good time," Shawn says. "I know I know. Its about the Jannetty case," Riley says. "Really Jannetty is dangerous. You need back up," Shawn says. "He's not back in town. I'll be fine. If you really need me I can try to run back once I'm done," Riley says. "No take your time we got nothing solid right now," Shawn says. "Thanks boss," Riley says. "What the hell was that bout running back?" the younger guy says with a clear British accent yells pointing his gun in Riley's face. "I couldn't seem to desperate," Riley says. Strong pulls the guy back. "Easy Tyler. Easy. See like I said Riley is smart," Srong says before smashing Riley in the face with his gun knocking him out. "Put the flex cuffs on him," Strong orders before he tosses a pair of cuffs to Mandy. "Put them on!" Mandy does as she's told. "Hands behind your back. Than real careful we are going to take a ride," Strong says. Mandy takes a deep breath. There has to be a way out of this. She just needed to find it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Riley had a splitting headache as he he sat in a chair next to Mandy. She was silent. He had to give her credit so far she had been smart and calm. No desperation pleading or trying to bribe there abductors. She was silent but clearly observing and studying. They had been dragged to some place and stuck in a basement. Tyler the hot head of the group was guarding them. Kid was smart as well. Gun was out and he was keeping good distance. The simple blunt truth was unless you had cover there was no way to close the distance on a guy with a gun and not get shot. That is why officer were trained to have there guns drawn when entering a dangerous situation. Riley pinched his nose. "Look my head is killing me. Can I please get something for it?" Riley finally asks. You had to be careful but getting someone to talk had value. If the kid yelled shut up and made a threat it could mean they will kill you. If they were friendly it meant there was a door open to get out.

"I'll talk to the boss when he come back," Tyler says. "Thanks," Riley says. Riley see Mandy shifting trying to get more comfortable on the box she was using as a seat. "Just keep calm lady. I can get us out of this," Riley thinks. Tyler for a second looks over at a door. He must be expecting someone to come down soon. Riley looks at his watch. It had been an hour since they had been stuck in this damn basement. They had to do something even with Mandy and Riley having made contact these guys had to figure sooner or later someone would come looking for them. A cop and DA both off the radar for to long would raise questions. At least Riley hoped these guys were that smart.

Mandy watched Riley. There was dried blood on his shirt. If he was planning some reckless John Wayne move he wasn't showing it. Instead he was tense but relaxed. She peeked over at Tyler. Thankfully he seemed calm as well. "Don't let that trigger finger get to itchy," she prayed. She wished he would leave for a second. Give her some kind of chance to talk to Morgan. See if he knew what was going on. See if he had some idea how to get word to someone or how to escape. No luck Tyler must have been told not to leave no matter what. He just stood there. "Just stay calm," Mandy reminded herself. Panicking would only get her killed. "But we saw there faces. Yet if they wanted to kill us why not do it already?" Mandy wondered to herself.

Finally the door opened. Strong came in followed by a very large man. "Detective Morgan I am Walter. Sorry to keep you waiting," The large man says. "Oh no problem all I planned to do was go watch I Love Lucy reruns. Look could I get something for the headache," Morgan says looking at Roderick. "Of course. I'm sorry about Roderick. Ms. Rose may Tyler get you anything?" Walter asks. "No thank you," Mandy says. Tyler leaves and quickly returns with a bottle of aspirin and water. Riley takes a second to inspect the pills. "Don't worry Riley its aspirin," Walter says. "Have to be careful there are some awfully bad pills on street these days," Riley says. "A terrible mistake," Walter says. "People have died," Riley says. "Like I said a terrible mistake as we start our business," Walter says. Mandy felt sick. She had heard about a recent string of OD's. This Walter guy made it sound like they were a new restaurant that had messed up a few orders.

Riley is finally satisfied its just aspirin and downs a couple. "We have much to discuss Detective," Walter says. "Sure thing Walter. What's on your mind?" Riley says. "You seem very interested in me. Having Matt Riddle and that child Ruby Riott work for you," Walter says. Mandy can see that shocks Riley. Two of his CI's have been compromised. Mandy didn't know the half of it. Both Riddle and Ruby were off the books CI's. No one should have any idea they worked for him. There was a major leak going on. "I have to job to do," Riley says. "But for who exactly?" Walter asks. "I work for the New York City Police Department. If you would like I can give you my badge number and number for the my supervisor," Riley says. "Oh I'm sure Roderick can get my Adam Cole's number," Walter says.

"You must be mistaken Walter I don't work Adam Cole. Now Adam and I are old friends. We belong to same social club," Riley says. "Oh don't try that shit Riley. You have helped Cole keep his hold on the streets for years," Roderick rants. "Now I want you to help me," Walter says. Riley looks over at Mandy. "You do realize she works for the DA's office. The District Attorney who hates my guts. And has made it a goal to take down what he views as corrupt cops. And you just asked me to break the law in front of her," Riley points out. Mandy almost screamed if he was trying to get her killed. "I believe that can be worked out. After this is New York home of Wall Street. What is it the great investor Ted DiBiase used to say? "Everybody has a price!" Even a dedicated ADA," Walter says looking at Mandy.

Mandy needed a second to think. She had seen this type before. The guy that played nice until didn't give them what they wanted. Right now Walter had full control. He had from the second his goons arrived at Gino's. Strong has shown they were willing to use force just for fun when he hit Riley with the gun. "Look Walter don't worry about her. See I don't work for or with Adam Cole. No matter what people believe. And I sure as hell wouldn't work with some passing hot pills around the streets of my city," Riley says. "Well we tried. Come on gentlemen lets go talk in the office. But don't try anything funny. There is an armed guard on the outside," Walter says. With that the leave and shut the large steel door. The sound of a lock clicking into place is heard.

"Well on the plus side we aren't dead yet," Riley says. "No thanks to you taunting him," Mandy says. "He expected an answer. Actually correction he expected a yes," Riley says. "So do you have any idea how to get out of here?" Mandy asks. "Zero. The door is the only way out. And given the way the bull rushed us down here I barley have an idea of the layout out of this place. And that's if the armed guard isn't actually out there," Riley says. "Well we are still in the city we I don't even think we left the Bronx given how little we were in back of that van," Mandy adds. Riley nods as he looks around the basement again. There was nothing they could use as a realistic weapon. "Look you don't have a secret cell phone or one of those watches that can send a text?" Riley asks. "They took my work phone. And I left my personal phone at the office by mistake. And this watch is just a watch," Mandy says.

Riley sits down. Mandy does the same thing. "So how did you know Sonya had arrested Liv?" Mandy asked it bothered her since he told her he knew. She had been sure she had covered every base. Making it clear to the desk Sargent to keep it quite. Quickly moving Liv's named into the right files so she would be protected as CI. "I'll make you a deal we get out of this I'll let you know," Riley says. Mandy looks over at the door. "Why don't we just lie and say we will what they want?" Mandy asks. "Who says they let us go? Maybe once we say yes they take us some where else. And we started working for them," Riley says. Mandy starts to shake getting nervous. "Hey were are going to be okay. I've in a worst spots than this," Riley says. "Worse than abducted by the mob?" Mandy asks. Riley nods.

"I was undercover doing a gun deal. Two rival gangs I'm working with a bunch of bikers called the Aces and Eights. Other side if this federal agent name Joe and this local cop Roman Reigns. There working with these Samoans. Meeting is taking place for the deal. We got a whole task force ready to roll in. We just need money to change hands. I mean its this close. White flag is out checked flag in the hands of the flagman..." "What?" Mandy asked. "Racing terms. white means last lap. So that is how close it is. I can see the money about be handed off. And than bullets start to fly," Riley says. "What happened?" Mandy asks. "I still don't know. I don't even have time to duck took a slug in the knee. Thankfully Bubba one of the bikers grabs me and and gets me behind some boxes. And than a bullet comes tearing through Bubba's head. I look up and there is nasty gang banger tattoos all over standing over me. And here is right on top me. I have no chance to try to reach for gun. My life is flashing before my eyes," Riley says.

"Oh my god," Mandy says. She had never heard this story. "And than I hear another shot. I flinch so hard and than the guy falls over dead at my feet. He got caught in the crossfire. After that I was able to hunker down until the task force moved in," Riley says. Mandy wasn't sure what motivated her to ask what came next. "Why do you keep doing this?" "I'm a cop," Riley simply replies. Silence falls back over the room. "Hey Mandy we are going to be okay," Riley whispers. "I know stay calm don't panic," Mandy says. "No listen to me. When they made me called Shawn earlier. I passed him a code word Janetty. Its the name of one his old partners guy was nothing but trouble. We use it in Intelligence to single we need help," Riley says. "Why didn't you tell me earlier," Mandy whispers clearly pissed off. "Had to wait until we were alone. And I'm still worried they are listening in on us," Riley says. "Think they will find us in time?" Mandy asks. He just nods.

They were left alone for another thirty minutes before the door was unlocked. Walter and Roderick returned. "Detective I hope you had time to rethink you stance," Walter says. "Why would I do that?" Riley asks. "I can a gentleman I can also be a... what's the term? A real bastard," Walter says before snapping his fingers. He and Roderick step aside and Tyler return and tosses Ruby into the room. "Oh god," Mandy says seeing the badly beaten face of the young woman. Riley checks for a pulse. "Hey Morgan," Ruby says weakly. "I'm sorry," Riley says blaming himself for this. "You should be. Sending this poor girl. She was a big to over eager and wound up tipping us off," Roderick says. 'Than we founder her earlier today in Walter's office," Tyler says. "So you did this?" Riley asks disgusted.

"I don't like to be crossed. Now Detective are you ready to get to work?" Walter taunts. Riley looks at Ruby. "She needs some help," Riley says. "I told you he was a sucker. Worries to much about crap like this," Roderick says. "Rose do you have any first aid training?" Riley asks ignoring them. "A little," Mandy says. "Hand me my jacket I'm pretty sure she has a concussion," Riley says. Mandy hands Riley his jackets and he puts it under Ruby's head. "Her breathing sounds bad," Mandy says. "Ruby can you hear me?" Riley asks. "Ignore her," Walter demands. Riley ignores him and keeps tending to Ruby. He feels so bad for getting her involved in this. "I said ignore her," Walker yells before forcing Riley up to his feet. Riley shoves him off. "Careful Morgan," Roderick says pointing his gun at Riley's head.

"Stand down Roderick," Walter says. "Right boss," Roderick says lowering his gun. Walter starts to advance toward Riley. "One more chance. Agree to work with me Riley. I cna offer you more than Cole ever could. His hold is already slipping," Walter claims. "You know why Cole does have a hold on these streets? Because he cares just enough. He walks just enough of the line. That keeps the target on his ass just small enough. He would never be stupid enough to do the shit you are doing. Think about it Walter! You just came to this country. Your already got the attention of narcotics! You have kidnapped a cop and ADA. What's your end game here? You are already nuclear reactor level hot!" Riley yells. Walter than head buts him. Mandy shutters seeing Riley's nose break and blood fly. He spins Riley and locks in a choke. "STOP!" Mandy yells. "I just hope you aren't this stupid or defiant Ms. Rose!" Walter says still choking Riley.

Mandy's life and career had been defined by careful smart choices. The right cases to take to trial, the right ones to plead out. The right friends, picking the right school. So never did anything rash. Until now. Reaching out she grabbed Tyler's gun from his waste band. She point the guy at Tyler. "Let him go or else I kill this moron!" Mandy screams. Walter keeps the choke on but lets go of it just enough to keep Riley in control. "Don't even think about it!" Mandy says as Roderick reaches for his gun. But this lets Tyler puncher her in the stomach and kick her. Walter starts to laugh. "Foolish girl. You clearly don't have what it... AHHHHH!" Walter suddenly scream in agony. Riley has firmly grabbed onto his balls and is twisting them. Walter elbows him away. "Get me to a hospital you idiots!" He screams. They leave and re-lock the door. Mandy is in pain but crawls over to Riley. "Riley you okay?" She asks. He coughs struggling to get his breath back. "Lady you are nuts!" He finally gasps out.

The door flies open. Walter returns but he's holding a knife. "You try to damage my manhood!" He screams but shifting to some other language neither and Riley or Mandy know. He advances toward Riley who struggles to his feet. Walter slashes at Riley. He does it again and again. Finally Riley is able to grab onto the wrist and they fall to the ground. Mandy sees another chance she takes off her shoe and drives the heel hard into Walter's eye. Again he screams in pain. The door flies open as Michales, Gargano, Roode, Lee and a group of uniformed cops come charging in. Roode, Lee and the uniforms subdue Walter. "Riley you alright?" Shawn asks. "No I'm really hurt."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After Walter and cronies had been taken into custody both Mandy and Riley had been rushed to a hospital to get checked out. Riley's face had been a mess and his ribs were pretty beat up. Johnny's wife, Candice had been his doctor and ordered him held over night for observation. With some painkillers and a sedative Riley actually a little sleep. Waking up he looked over in a chair where Liv was sitting. "Hey sis," Riley says. "How do you keep wining up in these situations?" Liv asks. "Just lucky I guess. What time is it?" Riley asks. "Its seven. Do you feel okay?" Liv asks. "Hey is something wrong?" Riley says picking up on her tone and something in her eyes. "No I'm not okay. You could have been killed. And... what happened to dad?" She says. "So did they tell you or did you read those files before you handed them over?" Riley asks. "It doesn't even shock me you know about Rose and Deville. But how?" Liv asks.

"A while back I thought my cleaning lady was stealing from me. So I had cameras installed. Once I saw you had been in my office I started checking around. By the way you should tell Rose that big has a minor flaw. My tech guy Nese was able to find some line of data or something telling him it had been used," Riley says. "Why didn't you confront me?" Liv asks. "After all the crap that went down with Orton I promised to try and change things. Plus I wanted to see how much trouble you were really in," Riley says. "So what happens now?" Liv asks. "I don't know. Liv they could file those charges. Liv there was nothing on my computer anyone could use against me. All we can do it wait and see," Riley says. "I'll pack my bags and get out before you get home," Liv says. "Who said you had to do that?" Riley asks. "You really want me to stay after I betrayed you?" Liv asks.

"Olivia... I've been on the DA's list of dirty cops for a long time. If it wasn't you they would come after some old complaint. Or some some rule they think I broke. Or trying to after me for that shooting I was involved in with the bank robbers. I'm not happy with what you did. But I'll be fine I always am," Riley says. "So am I going to jail?" Liv asks. "I don't know. Hopefully being kidnapped together give Mandy Rose a bit of a soft spot for me... But I will keep my ear to the ground," Riley says. "Why were they asking about dad and his murder?" Liv asks. "I have been looking for dad's killer for years. They like opened some of those files," Riley says.

"Hey there he is as always worse for wear," Adam Cole says coming into the room. "Liv head home for the night. Let me and Adam talk," Riley says. "Oh hey don't let me interrupter," Adam says. "No Adam it's fine," Liv says leaving even back when they were kids she had never liked Adam Cole. Once she is gone Cole turns to Riley and says. "Man she has grown since that little ankle biter following you around." "She used to get in a lot less trouble back than," Riley says. "So did you. I mean seriously what is this? The third life or death situation this month?" Cole asks. "Maybe I need to get better friends who don't put me in those situations," Riley says. "Hey man if I had known Roderick had gone that nuts I would warned you. Or if I had any idea Walter was that stupid. I mean kidnapping a cop and an ADA. That shit he was trying to flood the streets with," Cole says. "Speaking of the streets. Might be a good time to lay low," Riley says.

Mandy's Room

"I can't believe this," Sonya says to Mandy who is also being kept over night. "Sonya how many times do I have to tell what happened?" Mandy says. "Its just to damn crazy. It must have been a set up to scare you," Sonya says again. "Just stop Sonya. If Riley was acting he's the greatest actor in the world," Mandy says. "He's done long term deep cover. He could pull it off," Sonya says. "When Walter was choking the life out of him I saw real fear in his eyes," Mandy says. "Why are you defending him?" Sonya asks. "I'm not. But he was not behind this," Mandy tells her friend. "I'm just worried. This was supposed to be easy. Get some dirt, make an arrest, careers are made," Sonya says. Mandy had already told her that Morgan knew about there deal with his sister which made Sonya even jumpier. There was a real risk with being a "rat" in the NYPD.

If the cop lost his or her badge and was jailed usually you could be forgiven. If they kept it though you were seen as someone trying to take down a fellow cop. "Why were you even meeting with him?" Sonya asked. There were about to start the same cycle of questions that had been going on since Sonya had walked in. She would ask why? Mandy would explain. Sonya would ask why Gino's? Mandy would explain. There might be a few more thing but eventually she would think Morgan had something to do with it. The simple truth was Mandy didn't. "Sonya I'm fine. Look If I thought Morgan was behind this I would be calling for his head. But here Morgan is a victim," Mandy says. "He's no victim. This Walter guy went after him because he's buddies with Cole. What's the old saying lie down with a dog get fleas," Sonya rants.

"You are just working yourself up into a frenzy," Mandy says "Well your my best friend. And Morgan one way or another is the cause of this," Sonya says. "We have to stop worrying about Riley Morgan. He's got his guard up. Any chance we had is over," Mandy says. "What about just filing the charges we have on his sister?" Sonya asks. "I've been thinking about it. I don't know if it's worth it," Mandy says. "Not worth it?" "Yes not worth it. I told there is more going on here. "You really think Morgan can..." "Yes I do," Mandy admits.

Later that night

"Morgan we need to talk," Mandy says walking into his room. "What took you so long?" Riley asks. "Your sister won't be charged. I have more important cases to deal with," Mandy says. "I know this won't mean a lot coming from me. But I think she really is trying this time," Riley says. "Well I hope she can keep out of trouble," Mandy says. "Speaking of trouble. Mandy do yourself a favor. Those files of mine just delete them and forget you ever saw them," Riley says. "You really think that is even possible?" Mandy asks. "You would be surprised what people can forget when they want to," Riley says. "You have to be insane. I mean what you believe..." "What I know. I know what happened. Look Mandy. I have seen a lot of ADA's come and go. I've seen ADA's who care, who care to much, and couldn't care less. I think you do care. I hear you have a pretty good reputation," Morgan says. "I'm a very good ADA and I put a lot of dangerous people away," Mandy says.

"Yes you have. I read up on that Wyatt case. It was an impressive win he had a lot people fooled. And you got the conviction," Riley says. "Thank you," Mandy says. "But you are on the wrong side of some things," Riley says. "The damage you do to the legal system may never be undone in this city," Mandy says. "The damage has been done for years," Riley simply says.

Same time

Mike Mizanin felt a large pit forming in his stomach as he got closer to his destination. As he arrived by the water front he reached down and felt the gun he had strapped onto his shoulder. "Why did I start working with the lunatic?" Mike thought again. He parked the car and got out. The person was waiting. It was late but the guy had a hood pulled up over his head to hide his face. "So this has been a disaster! I knew we never should have brought that Walter guy in," Mike says. He figured it was best to be aggressive show no fear. "Shut up," the guy says. The way he said sent chills down Mike's spine. "Morgan is alive," Mike says. "Yes he is," The guy says. "I could lose everything," Mike says. "Your own damn fault," The guy taunts. "I thought you wanted payback on Morgan," Mike says getting in the guys face.

The hand shot to his throat so fast Mike never saw it coming. "Don't be an idiot. Everything I am doing has a purpose. Working with you! Giving key information to Walter! Making sure Orton knew all big bad Riley Moran and poor little Liv," The guy says before tossing Mike to the ground. Mike is getting nervous and reaches for his gun. It's gone. "Looking for this. I've warned you Mizanin don't piss me off. Morgan will be taken care of," The guy says tossing Mike's gun into the water.

The next day

"Rules are rules Detective," The nurse says with his southern accent. "I didn't hurt my legs I don't need a wheel chair," Riley says. She pushed and said, "You can get up and walk soon enough," The nurse Lacey says before mumbling something about damn Yankees. "And people think I'm a brat," Liv says walking beside them. They reach the desk where Riley can check out. "I am so glade to not spend another night here," Riley says. "Actually you about to miss the fun. Tonight we are holding a fundraiser even going to have TV cameras here," Candice says walking up to them. "Oh come on Doc you said one night," Riley complains knowing she is going to want to check him out before he leaves. "If you were fine. Let me make sure you are in fact fine," Candice says. ""Don't you have more important things to worry about?" Riley asks. "I gotta make sure you are fit since you are the one watching my husband's back," Candice jokes.

"He's not very good at that," A very bitter sounding voice says. Riley turns and see Renee Young-Ambrose. A local television personality and the widow of Riley's last partner Dean says. "Renee..." Riley starts but she cuts him off. "One I saw the suspect reach for his gun," Renee says before walking off. Liv puts a hand on Riley's shoulder she know how tough that was for him. Candice seeing upset Riley is skips the examination telling Riley to come in if he has any problems. Once they are alone in the car Liv asks. "Is that the first time you have seen Renee since the trial?" Liv asks. "No she kicked me out of the funeral," Riley says. "She kicked you out? He was your partner your friend," Liv says. Riley takes a deep breath. "Liv, when Dean went up on charged for shooting for that guy. He wanted me to lie for him. To claim I saw the suspect reach for a gun. I wanted to but I couldn't wasn't close enough to see what happened. A cop in jail is a target. He was in the jail with people he put away. He's gone and I'm here and free," Riley says.

"You didn't arrest him," Liv says. "Renee knows that. But she also knows Dean would lied for me. He was a loyal partner. But when I got called in by IA I could just see they had already made up there mind. At the time I thought lying could only make things worse for Dean. So I made the call," Riley says. "I'm sorry. He was a cool guy," Liv says. "He was the best," Riley says.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Of course I'm pissed off. My screw up of a little sister got in trouble again. She made a deal to save herself that could have sent me to jail. And oh on top of I get kidnapped. Doc you okay?" Riley asks stopping his rant. "I'm just not used to you being this honest with out having to do a lot of work first," Bryan admits. "I need you to sign that slip of paper so I can get back to work," Riley says. "Oh so you finally learned," Bryan says. "Besides I've already made up my mind. I'm giving Liv another chance," Riley says. "You think that is a good idea?" Doctor Bryan asks. "Is there a good idea period? Keep her close she could hurt me. I kick her out she could hurt me," Riley says. "Point taken," Bryan says. "Plus she feels bad enough," Riley says. "Does she?" Bryan asks. "You tell me. Has she given you indication that she wants to hurt me or something?" Riley asks. "You know I can't tell anything about Liv's sessions," Bryan reminds him.

"So she's not a threat to me," Riley says. "I didn't say that," Bryan says. "I know what the rules say. But you and I both know every rule has a gray area. You have been willing to work in those gray areas," Riley says. Bryan took a deep breath and checked around his office even though he knew no one else was there or about to enter. "Unofficially I think you are safe. But you have also got Liv asking questions about your father," Doctor Bryan says. "Yeah and that has me worried. You think I'm bad with impulse control. Liv knowing I've been looking into dad's death has her wanting to do something," Riley says. "Riley we have talked about this. Is it possible you just to find your father's killer so badly you are making leaps in logic," Bryan says.

"Daniel I have proof with anyone other person I would already have come forward," Riley says. "Than why haven't you?" Bryan asks. "Old saying, If you come at the king you better not miss," Riley says. "He's not a king Riley," Daniel reminds him. "Close enough. The guy is the Distract Attorney of New York City. And he's getting ready to run for Mayor. I mess this up I doom myself maybe even my whole team," Riley says. "In that case shouldn't you be worried about the ADA that got into your files? I mean her career is tied to Mizian," Bryan points out. "Okay now you are going to think I'm nuts," Riley says. "In my line of work we never actually use the terms nuts," Bryan replies. "I think I can trust her. I don't think she is to tied to close to Miz. I can feel she wants justice served," Riley says. "And if you are wrong? What happens than?" Bryan asks. "Than I guess I'm going to have swing a lot sooner than I think and I damn sure better not miss," Riley says grimly.

DA's Office

Mandy had taken a few days off to recover after everything had happened. It was her first day back and Mike had demanded a meeting first thing in the morning. "I can not tell you enough how sorry I am this happened to you. I know I said this in the hospital but if you need anything let me know," Mike says. "I will Mike thank you," Mandy says. He turned his head and looked out his window. "Its amazing how a city with such beauty can be so damn dangerous. And worst of all the corrupt cops like Riley Morgan are supposed to be protecting us," Mike says. Mandy winched she could already tell Mike would want an update on the case against Morgan. "Mike about Riley Morgan..." "Oh he is going to get his," Mike says. "Mike about the case with Morgan. Its not going anywhere," Mandy says. "What are you talking about?" Mike asks getting mad. "Mike you know it happens. Nothing solid turns up," Mandy claims.

"You can't find anything? The guys is dirty. He just kidnapped by a mob boss because is friends with another mob boss," Mike yells. Mandy just sat there and listened. More and more the picture of puzzle was coming together. It had been clear that Mike and Riley hated each other. But it seemed to go deeper than just a DA and cop having different views on how to carry out Law and Order. Riley Morgan thought that Mike had killed his father. He was convinced Mike had been in the store that day. "Does Mike know he thinks that?" Mandy asked herself again. "So when are you filing charges against his sister?" Mike asks snapping Mandy out of her train of thought. This was another thing she was dreading. At this stage she just wanted to move on. She had plenty of work to do. "Mike I think we should let it go," Mandy says. "Have you lost your mind?" He says clearly infuriated. Mandy responded. "Mike please listen."

"No you listen Amanda! When you brought this to my desk you said you had an open and shut case against his sister. And that you had made a deal with Olivia Morgan to either turn in evidence that links her brother to Cole or some other crime or you were filing charges. She gave you nothing. File the charges," Mike rants. "She tried. Mike she made a real effort," Mandy says. "But she gave you nothing," he says. "Mike she did. She gave me a bunch of Morgan's files there is nothing there," Mandy says. Mike's head jerked up. "You have Morgan's personal files?" He asked. It hit Mandy she just made a mistake. Mike seemed way to excited about this. He wasn't thinking like an attorney. "You have his files. I need to see them," Mike says. "Mike I have looked them over. There is nothing there," Mandy says. "I can find something," Mike insisted.

Again just felt it was time to move on. There was nothing there. And she had stupidly followed Riley's advice and deleted his files. "Mandy you do still have them..." Before he can finish his wife and campaign manger Maryse bursts in. "Mike, Mike we have huge problems," she says in her thick french accent. "Maryse now is not a good time," Mike says much calmer. He rarely lost his temper and by all account it was never with his wife. "Its not a good time. Mandy and I are going over a big case," Mike says. "She is involved as well. The judge is throwing out the charges against Randy Orton," Maryse says. "WHAT?" Mandy says in shock. Maryse hands her a printed out e-mail. "What is going on?" Mike asks as Mandy reads. "Alexa Bliss has filled for an emergency to have the charges dismissed and Orton moved into a mental ward. I need to get going. Time is short the hearing is later today," Mandy says leaving.

Court House

Liv followed Riley. "Could a judge really just let him go?" Liv asked again. "No they can't. But if the judge rules Orton isn't fit to stand trail he will be put in the nut house," Riley says not caring about being PC. "And than what?" Liv asks. "I really don't know. I would assume they will hold him until he's better but guys like this don't get better. The fool people into thinking they are better and they kill again," Riley says. "He's not getting out," A voice says behind them. They turn and see Mandy. "He is not getting out. I promised the other victims families and I promise you two. This is not the work of someone that is sick and unable to understand his actions. He is not getting off easy," Mandy says. "How can you be so sure?" Liv asks. "Because I won't let him get off this easy," Mandy says before heading for court room. "Well I'm sold," Riley says honestly.

Riley and Liv head into the court room and took a seat. Mandy was at one getting ready. At the other sat defense attorney Alexa Bliss. Next to her still in an orange jump suit with restraints on his arms and legs. "All rise the honorable judge Kurt Angle preceding," The bailiff says. Judge Angle enters and quickly calls the court to order. "Ms. Bliss why should I dismiss the charges?" The judge asks plainly. "Your honor my client is a very sick man. He is convinced the police hold a vendetta against him," Alexa starts. Mandy isn't about to let Alexa take control. "Your honor Mr. Orton didn't just open fire randomly. He planned he hunted. He tried to trap one group in a burning house," Mandy begins. "He is unable to comprehend the impact of his actions. He honestly thinks the police wish to to ruin his life," Alexa claims. "THEY ARE!" Orton yells. Angle bangs his gavel. "Control your client Miss Bliss," the judge warns. Bliss says something to Orton that seems to calm him for now.

"You honor my client has delusions. In his mind every little failure can be traced back to the NYPD one way or another. He thinks he is in danger from the police force," Alexa claims. "He hunted down and killed those office on the protection detail," The judge points out. "Bischoff v Flair your honor. The court ruled a mentally unfit person would be excused for his crimes if they were in deep delusion," Alexa says. "Your honor in that case doesn't apply. In that case Mr. Flair suffered a meltdown after he was demoted. It was a short state of manic behavior. Not a prolonged series of attacks," Mandy says. Bliss is about to say something but Angle bangs his gavel. "That's enough. Miss Bliss. You haven't given me any reason let Mr. Orton off the hook. I have no reason to think he should be placed in medical care," Angle says. "My client hasn't even been allowed to be examined by a doctor," Alexa claims. "Miss Rose is that true?" Angle asks.

"He has refused your honor," Mandy says. "I don't need help. My life was destroyed by the corrupt soldiers of the NYPD!" Orton yells trying to stand up. "Bailiffs restrain him!" Angle orders. "My only regret is I didn't finish the worst of them! Riley Morgan!" Orton screams as bailiffs and guards move into drag him out of the court room. Riley can feel a number of people have turned to look at him. "His sister would be better off dead. Morgan the day of reckoning is coming he will make sure of it," Orton yells. "He?" Liv asks. "Yeah I heard that," Riley says. Orton is finally removed. "Your honor this proves he is not fit to stand trail," Alexa says wasting no time. "Not going to work. He is going to trail. Court dismissed," Angle says. Alexa goes over to talk to Mandy about a deal. "Come on let's get out of here," Riley says to Liv.

Shawn's Den Later That Night

"Are you the one that usually preaches younger officers not to worry to much about what a crazy person says?" Shawn asks Riley as they sit across from each other. "I know but he didn't see I will get you. Or I will make you pay. He said he," Riley says. "You think this he is the person that gave Orton some help?" Shawn asks. "He had information he shouldn't have. Stuff on me, how we do things. Things a civilian couldn't get to," Riley says. "This is getting bad. The heat is on," Shawn says. "I know you asked the brass to let us look into more with Orton and they said no," Riley says. "Yeah if I hadn't shaved my head last year I would have pulled out what was left. The brass was just so happy to have there guy and wanted to move on. Time to fix there mistake.

Hudson River

Mandy couldn't believe she was doing this. After count she had thrown herself into getting ready for what ever Bliss might pull next. Mike had thankfully been busy enough to not asks about Morgan again. Amazing the Orton case had also distracted him. Because Mike had always been so hard on the NYPD some viewed him as anti cops. If Orton got off it could damage his "tough on crime" claims. She had finally taken Riley's advice and purged the files from her computer. That left the bug which the files could still be downloaded from. Walking toward the river Mandy had the bug in her hands. "I am about to defy my boss and cover for a cop who I think is dirty," She thought before tossing the bug into the river. She pulled out her phone made a call. "We need to talk again," Mandy says. "Well you know where I live. I'll be there ASAP," Riley says.

Riley's Home

"What are you doing here?" Liv ask shocked at seeing Mandy at the door again. "I need to talk to your brother… He knows I'm here and is on his way," Mandy says. "Okay you ah want some water?" Liv asks confused. Why the hell would Riley invite the woman who been trying to put him in jail to his house. They hear the door open and Riley walks in. "I'll leave you two alone," Liv says. Riley motions for Mandy to follow him to his office. Once they sit down Mandy starts. "I just broke the law for you." "For me?" Riley asks confused. "Mike wanted to see the files I have on you. I deleted them and tossed the bug into the Hudson," Mandy explains. "Thank you," Riley says. "My boss the Distract Attorney of New York City asked to look at evidence and I just deleted it. I don't know what I am going to say. I protected a dirty cop," Mandy says. "I'm not a dirty cop," Riley says. "Your reputation on the streets says different," Mandy reminds him.

"I don't want to go around in circles. You want the truth I stretch, I bend I go around the rules. I don't beat confession out of people. I have never planted evidence. I'm not one of the bad guys. I don't know how to convince you but I'm not," Riley says. "I need you do one thing," Mandy says. "Okay what?" He asks. "Walk me through how you believe Mike killed your father," Mandy says.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I know very long time no update. I am sorry for that. But I stalled out a bit however I put the noise to the grindstone and got this chapter out. Thank you for reading this and special thanks to those who have added this to fave and alert lists.

_Robert Morgan finished washing his hands in restroom of the convince store he had stopped in. He was finally done with a long shift. Hopefully he would have enough time to get home catch a few hours of sleep before getting Riley and Liv off to her babysitter. Than it was back to work. "No wait it's… it was Friday night. I don't have to worry about school," he thought. He had been taking to many double shifts lately. He was reaching burnout. As he exited the restroom he saw the clerk reaching into the cash register and thought nothing of it. The flash of metal caught his eye but it was to late before he could even think to reach for his gun he felt the bullet hit him. He hit the ground and would never stand again._

_Same time_

"_That tastes like crap," Adam says taking a drink of cheap boos. Riley looks over at the clock. "Dude you have got to leave. My dad will be home soon. And he will kill me if he finds you with that," Riley say pointing at the bottle. "No problem man," Cole says getting up grabbing his coat. "See you later Adam," Riley says. "Night Riley," Adam says leaving. Riley locks the door and than quickly cleans up. Heading up the steps he hears a knock on the door. He looks at the peep hole and sees his dad's partner standing outside. Riley opens the door a bad feeling in his stomach. "Shawn what's going on?" Riley asks. "Get your sister... Your dad's in the hospital," Shawn says putting a hand on Riley's shoulder. Riley start to shake in both shock and fear._

"_Hey hey its going to be okay," Shawn says. "But he's shot," Riley says. "Take a breath. It will be okay," Shawn promises. "I need to get Liv," Riley finally says. He heads upstairs and wakes his younger sister up and even helps her get dressed._

_Hospital_

"_Riley where is daddy?" Liv asked. "He's in a room," Riley claims as they enter. Riley looks around and sees a number of other cops all standing around looking grime faced. Hunter a long time friend of his father walks up to them. "Hey Riley why don't you let Stephanie take Liv for a second," He says. Riley hands his sister to Hunter's wife. Shawn and Hunter lead him to an office where a doctor is waiting. "He's gone is he?" Riley asks when the door is closed. The doctor if caught off guard but recovers. "I'm sorry young man. But the bullet caused to much damage. He didn't suffer," The doctor says but Riley can tell he's lying just trying to give him some type of comfort. The doctor says something to Shawn before leaving. Shawn and Hunter than whisper to each other all Riley can do is stand and look at the wall._

_Finally he speaks. "You got him right?" "Who?" Hunter asks. "The person that did this! You have him locked up right?" Riley asks looking at them. "Riley the guy go away. But we will find him!" Shawn promises. "Listen to Shawn Riley. The entire police force is on this,"Hunter claims. "Okay," Riley says._

_Years later_

_Riley walked down the street holding some old photos. "You lost son?" An older man says. "No just looking around," Riley says. "In this neighborhood people get in trouble just looking around," the guy says. "I'll be fine," Riley says flashes his badge to the guy. He was as less than a year out of the academy."In this neighborhood non one likes cops," The guy says before walking off. Riley walks down the alley. If the guy got away this had to be the most likely path he would have taken. At the end of alley was a new hardware store. But for the longest time it had stood empty. Just an abandoned building no one did anything with. For years now Riley had tossing a theory in his head about the that night. The bastard had to hide in there._

_The NYPD had been investigating. Both Shawn and Hunter had done all they could but the case had gone cold. Riley had a theory the killer. The killer had run and taken cover in that old building. And than some how slipped out why the cops rushed to the scene of his father's murder. "The smallest thing can break a case," One of his instructors had told him at the police academy. Riley had no delusions about finding the gun or something big break. But maybe he could some small idea. "Most criminals stay close to home. Hit the neighborhoods," Another instructor had advised. "Just have to learn the lay of the land. Who was living here back than who might have seen something," Riley thought to himself. "What was around here back than," Riley thinks._

_Two Months After That_

"_Look its been years. I don't remember that night," Nikki Cross the young woman that had been working that night says. "Ms. Cross anything you can remember would help," Riley says. "I know he was your father but but the case is closed," Cross says. "Its not closed. Because my dad's killer is still at large. I just need to ask a few questions," Riley says. "I only worked at that store to pay for college," Nikki claims. "Ms. Cross I know. You were a victim that night as well. I just need to ask few things," Riley pleads. "Like what?" She says. Riley has read the case notes countless times. "That week did you notice anything new or someone who might be casing the place?" Riley asks. "Casing? It was a convince store. I sold crisps and old hot dogs," Nikki says._

"_I know but my theory is this person was some stupid kid. Likely his first robbery. He panicked, fired and ran," Riley says. "But the guy got away," Nikki says. One sad thing Riley had learned was it could be easy to get away. The gun used to kill his father had never been used in another crime. The guy had worn gloves and left behind no DNA. Riley knew at least one detective that was convinced they had caught the guy robbing a McDonald's weeks but couldn't' get him to confess. "Sadly that happen more often than we want to admit," Riley says. "Okay there was this one bloke. He came in on Friday for a while. He was a flirt but I also got a feeling he wasn't being serious about it. I thought he was hoping to get free beer," Nikki says. "What did he look like?" "Young not young. He was older than i was at the time. I think he was in college but maybe doing what do you call them advanced classes?"_

_Shawn's Home The Next Day_

"_Its a bit of a reach Officer," Shawn says. "It's a start," Riley says. "Not really Riley. You have this theory the killer was some college student. Come on your are better than this you need evidence," Shawn says. "I'm working on it. Come one Shawn it makes sense what I think. A poor college student is desperate robs a store and panics when they see my dad," Riley says. "Riley just because it makes sense doesn't mean it happened. It could also be a junkie who needed a fix," Shawn says. Riley pulls out some papers "Okay except there is a college not that far away. This old apartment building here, its mostly survived renting cheap rooms to students. Guy hits the store, kills dad, he runs and takes cover in this old building here. Ditches the disguise and walks just a few blocks to his place," Riley says._

"_Again it makes sense but you need more than just the guess of the person working that night. I think you can't see the forest through the trees. You are so driven to find someone," Shawn says. "I'm not just running around blind. I've looked at your notes, the other detectives, and Hunter's. You ruled out it being a hit. The gun has never been used in another crime. The way the guy got away it tells me he knew the neighborhood," Riley pleads. Shawn looks at the papers. "Riley you have a theory not evidence. College kid that needed money doesn't really narrow it down," Shawn tells him. "That is why I need your help. What would be the next step if you were still on this case," Riley says. The case has been ruled cold and turned over to the cold case until a while ago._

"_You have nothing for a warrant. Your best bet would be to hit up the college see what you might to be able to find out. Don't talk to the students and professors have such large classes they couldn't tell who is who," Shawn says. Riley just nods. "Talk to someone in the finance office. See who might have applied for help. Or fell behind on tuesion," Shawn says._

_Mondt University and Law School_

"_You say it was counterfeit money," Linda McMahon says looking through her files. "That's right," Riley says. "But why do you need our records?" Linda asked. "Call it a long shot. But these bills were passed around a long time small enough it took years to be noticed," Riley claims. "I still don't understand," McMahon says. "The bills first started getting passed around in this area several years ago. We think it could have been a student at the time. Someone that might have gotten in trouble. Maybe was behind owed the school money," Riley says. "Well I hope I can help," Linda says._

_Patrol Car_

"_Why did it have to be a kid man?" Zack asks as they pull up to the home. Riley ignored his partner. "__Our job is to bring the guy's brother in. And pray he knows where the bastard would take that little girl," Riley says. "I heard the briefing," Ryder says. "__If you are so worried than focus. __James Chase got off last time on a fluke. Our only chance to make sure he doesn't rape and kill another child is to get his brother to tell us," Riley says. __They see a guy walking walking towards the house. "That's him. We should play this real cool… Damn it Morgan," Zack says as Riley jumps out __and he is forced to follow him. "Ross Johnson we need to talk," Riley yells. "__Look man I didn't do anything and my bother is being unfairly harassed. He was cleared," Ross says cockily._

_R__iley looks around and locks eyes with Ryder who mouths no. __Riley tosses the guy into an ally and up against a fence. "What the fuck man?" Ross yells. "Listen to me. Your brother was not cleared he got off on a very small technicality. You know and I know the sick things he did to that kid. And now he's got another one. __So I am giving you a chance to do the right things," Riley says keeping his voice low but with a tone to it that comes off like an __animal__ about to attack. "__Riley calm down," Zack says feeling this is about to blow up. "Take a walk Ryder if you can't handle this. Now come on Ross what is your call?" Riley asks. "__What are you going to do?" __Ross asks getting nervous_

"_Depends. See if you tell me something that makes have a reason to leave I'll leave. If you keep dicking me around I will search your car your house and I'm sure I'll find something. If your worthless brother really worth your life __or__ some kid's __life__?" Riley asks. __Ross seems to be thinking it over when Riley changes his approach. "__You know what your brother will do. He's been sick his whole life. __Stop wrecking yours trying to save his," Riley says. There still aggression in his tone but its more gentle more open to giving Ross the out. "Chappel Falls 1214. Our grandfather's old junk yard he would go hide out there some times," Ross says. "__Let's go," Riley yells to Zack._

_Its a frantic drive __to the location. On top of that have to explain why they are bringing Ross in but instead are driving to __another place. Thankfully the people in command right now weren't' the type to worry about ass covering and g__et it's about saving a life. The only condition is they want them to wait for backup. They reach the junkyard and find the gate is unlocked. "What are you doing? __They told us to wait," Ryder yells as Riley throws open the gate and goes in. "I saw something!" Riley says. He rushes to the office. "Morgan I swear," __Ryder complains. "__Look there is that blood?" Riley asks pointing to a small puddle. "Maybe," Ryder admits before a scream can be heard._

"_I'm going in!" Riley says drawing his gun. Ryder draws his as well. __Riley counts to three and they kick the door in. "__Dispatch this is Sammartino 123 we have found Emily __Hamilton.__ I repeat we have found __Emily Hamilton," Ryder radios in. Riley frees the girls who is tied up. "Its okay," He promises her._ _"You know the DA is going to be pissed," Ryder complains. "Like I care," Riley says working to free the girl. __The next sound Riley hears is gun shots. _


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"So let me get this straight. This junior cop goes rouge and now we have no suspect we can put on trail. What you have to say for yourself junior," ADA Michael Mizanin yells getting in Riley's face. "Sir if I may..." Ryder tries say but he is cut off. "Be quite officer. I will deal with you in a minute. But my real issue is with you Officer... Morgan," Mizanin says getting in Riley's face again. "Well what do you have to say for yourself?" "You aren't my boss. I am a cop not a investigator for the DA"s office. And I saved the girl," Riley says. "Excuse me?" Mizanin yells "Hey calm down Mike," Hunter warns. "Don't tell me to calm down. This idiot blew my case!" "The kid is safe. The suspect is dead because he opened fired on the police," Riley says not blinking at all. Mizanin is about to yell again but Hunter stops him. "Let me handle this. Go home Mike. Ryder go in the locker room. Riley sit down," Hunter says with a commanding tone.

Riley does as he as told as the other two leave. "I was born into the storm and calm down not suite me. You ever hear that quote kid?" Hunter asks. "No sir," Riley says. "Kind of fits you. Fits a lot cops I have known. There are a lot of cops that just want punch the clock do there twenty years. Doesn't mean they are bad cops. Just means they have there way. You dad was like that. But cops like you have to jump into the fire. Cops like you drive a lot people insane. Cops like you aren't meant to talk a beat," Hunter says. "So I'm fired?" Riley asks. "Did I say you were fired? Riley you saved a little girl's life. The sick SOB that kidnapped her committed suicide by firing at the cops. Would it be nice to lock him up sure. But like you said the girl is safe. I need to put you where you fit in this department. On Monday report to Intelligence," Hunter says. "Intelligence?" Riley asks.

"Yes Intelligence you are Shawn's problem now. But Riley this is not a free pass. You still work for me and you will answer to Shawn. You saved the girl that doesn't mean every single time you press the limits it will work out. If you become to much of a problem I can bust you don't to parking detail," Hunter warns. "I understand Hun... Captain," Riley says. "Good. Send Ryder in and you are dismissed," Hunter says as he opens the door. Riley gets up and leaves silently. He heads for the locker room to change out of his uniform.

"Look I'm pressing charges. You can either be a co-defendant," Riley hears Mizanin say. "Charges for what?" Ryder asks. "I'd like to know that myself," Riley says entering the room. "Hey Riley we were just talking," Ryder says. "The captain wants to see you," Riley says coldly to his now former partner but never breaking his stare from Mizanin. "You need to calm down," Mike says. "You are blocking my locker," Riley says. Mike stands aside. "By the way there is nothing you can charge me with," Riley claims. Likely if someone pushed Ross could cause trouble but even than it was a stretch. "You cost me a big case. That would have looked really good on my record," Mike says. That was it.

Riley grabbed the guy and pressed him against the locker. "I don't give a damn about costing you anything. See you look at the law and rack up to wins and losses. You want a few big wins so you can gt your foot in the door for politics. Its not my job to build your career," Riley says. "The girl would have been fine," Mike says. Riley slaps him. "Jackass," Riley says before walking off.

The 72nd

"What the hell are you doing here so late?" Dean Ambrose says walking into the bullpen and seeing Riley looking at a file. "Just checking something out," Riley claims. "What?" Ambrose asks. "Just something that could be a case but I don't have enough to bring forward yet," Riley says. Before Ambrose can respond the phone on Riley's desk rings. "Morgan... I'll be right down thanks Sarge," Riley says before slamming the phone down. "What's up?" Ambrose asks. "My kid sister just got picked up," Riley says throwing the file in his desk. "You know who picked her up?" Ambrose asks following Riley down. "Ah Officer Dallas," Riley says. They reach the parking lot as Ambrose says "I'll drive." "What?" "I'll drive. I know Dallas. He owes me. Michaels told me to be your partner. Partners watch each other's back," Ambrose says. "Thanks," Riley says.

A Few Months Later

"Man Bobby looks pissed," Mickie says as she and Riley see Roode and Shawn having an animated conversation in Sargent's office. "He is. Some moron at the DA's office cut a deal with Armstrong," Ambrose says. "Wait Armstrong? No fucking way. Bobby put his life on the line for that bust," Mickie says disgusted. "Guess he had some info on some big time white collar deal that looks better in print and is easy to get a conviction on," Ambrose says. "Which DA?" Riley asks. "Mizanin," Ambrose says. The door to Shawn's office flies open and Roode storms out. "This is bullshit! The son of bitch beat a man into a fucking coma in front of his daughter!" Roode yells as he storms out. More and more Riley couldn't' stand Mike Mizanin. "Lets pray this guy doesn't get elected. I hear he's running for DA soon," Mickie says.

Riley's Apartment

The TV was on as Riley cooked dinner. "And in a upset Michael Mizanin won the election for Distract Attorney of New York. Mizianin story of a blue collar born young man who worked to put himself through Law School connected with voters," The anchor says. Riley largely ignore the guy. "Yes he went to Mondt University. Hell of a story he was flat broke at one point needed a loan from a distant relative to pay off his tuseion he was so behind on," Another anchor says. That catches Riley's attention. He puts down the pan he is using and runs into his bedroom. He pulls several boxes of files out from under his bed. He starts he is going through sheet after sheet of paper.

Ambrose place

"I get it sounds nuts," Riley says as he sits in Dean's basement drinking a beer. "Okay good you get you are losing your mind," Dean says. "Will you just look it over," Riley says handing him a file. "Look Partner this is the new Distract Attorney of New York City. Your theory is he owed money. Took a load from a load shark, than in a panic he robbed a store and wound up killing your father. You are a real cop not a some guy in a pulp novel," Dean says. Riley opens the folder and pulls out an old photo of Mizanin. "Christopher Armstrong's trademark was he would break wrist of anyone that got behind. Check this photo out. Even though he had graduated the normal college he would still be at his frat while in the law school. What is that on his wrist a brace like you get when you have a break," Riley says. "There are like a thousand ways he could have broken that," Dean says.

"Look he applied for three different extensions during his under graduate work. He was always behind even with student loans and scholarships," Riley says. "You have actual proof?" Dean asks. "I need your help to get it," Riley says. "You want me to lose my badge as well," Dean says. "No I just need you to get me in contract with your friend in corruption," Riley says. "To see if Mikey boy was ever looked into for owing money to a load shark I assume. Why not just request a file or talk to Roode since he was behind the Armstrong case," Dean points out. "I go through an official channel it tips him off. Bobby is pissed but he's to by the book end of the day," Riley says.

Jail Visiting Cell

"I don't know what you are talking about Detective?" Braun Stowman says through the phone. "Braun look at who is doing the hard time. Its your. Your boss is out in a few months if not sooner. Meanwhile you are looking at 20 to life," Riley says. "You would be surprised what might happen. My appeal is going great," Braun claims. "Your attorney just got disbarred," Riley tells him "What?" Braun yells. "He just got disbarred. He should have notified you maybe he informed the guy paying his bills your boss," Riley taunts. "Mother fucker. All I did and they leave me to rot in here. I haven't seen my fucking wife in how long," Braun rants. "Guess your boss isn't so loyal. Look Braun you took the fall. But now they have forgotten about you," Riley says.

The giant of a man was seething. "I want to see my wife. I want my visitation right backs. I want some damn congeucial vists," Braun finally says. "I can arrange that. I need to know about..." Before Riley can finish a guards walk in. Most on the side with Strowman but one is on the side with Riley. "Sorry the detective but we need to cut this off. Strowman is on his way to the hole," The guard says firmly. Riley gets there is no point to even argue or ask for just one more minute. Strowman would be locked in solitary for one month. Before Riley can set up another meeting with him he was stabbed by another inmate with a knife fashioned out of a fork from the mess hall and died.

"So what was next if that lead was dead?" Mandy asks. "Yeah well..." Riley's phone stats to ring. Riley checks the id and its Adam Cole he ignores the call. Than his land line rings. Only a handful of people had that number. "I need to take this... Hello." "Get out of the house," Adam Cole yells. "Adam?" "GET OUT OF THE HOUSE! Riley listen I can't stop this something came up you are in danger," Adam yells. "What kind of danger?" Riley asks standing up. Mandy's eye go wide she can tell something is up. Riley turns on his computer and calls up the security cameras that look outside. "SON OF A BITCH!" Riley yells before tackling Mandy to the ground just as a barrage of gun fire started. Mandy had hear automatic fire before but this went beyond that. This was military grade.

Wood and glass reigned down on them as Riley pulled her under the desk. The numbers of rounds fired had to surpass a hundred maybe even two hundred. Finally it stopped "You okay?" Riley asks staying down. "I think so. What about you?" She asks. "Liv," He says jumping up. "Morgan wait," Mandy yells. "OH GOD!" She hears him yell from the hall. Mandy takes a second but follows Riley out of his office. "I'll call 911," Mandy says when she catches up. There on the steps lays Liv not moving numerous bullet holes in her body. "I'm sorry Liv," Riley says breaking down.

Hours Later

Shawn stood in front of the rest of the Unit except for Riley. "I have known Riley and Liv Morgan since they were kids. They are family to me. And I have always preached this unit is family. I don't give a damn what command says. We are taking this case. So go to work," Shawn says. The unit breaks up to start looking over the scene. Bobby walks up to Shawn. "Where's Riley now?" Bobby asks as they walk towards the house. "The hospital being checked. He was in shock I'm sure as soon as he snaps out of it they will have to sedate him to keep him from leaving," Shawn says. "Shawn was he working on anything that could be the reason?" Bobby asks. "What do you think Bobby?" Shawn snaps.

Roode is silent. "You know how this unit works. The cases we work... Look I'm sorry," Shawn says calming down. "No I get it. Its just I don't want to miss anything," Bobby says. "This can't be Orton he's been cut off from any communicator except his attorney. Walter and his crew have come connections," Shawn spitballs. Johnny walks up to them holding his phone. "We got problems... Riley flew the cope already," Johnny says. "Shit," Shawn says. "He has a lead or an idea," Bobby says.

The Social Club

Adam Cole sat in his office. He had sent O'Riley and Fish home. He didn't even turn around when heard the door open. "Put the gun down Riley. I swear I had nothing to do with this," Adam says. Riley walks away the desk to face Adam his gun aimed at his head and he says one word. "Who?" "Scott Dawson proved the guy likely he buddy Dash Wilder was the one who fired it. I have no idea who hired them," Adam says. "How did you hear about it?" Riley asks. "Kyle did Dawson was looking for a car to pull it off. He mentioned it to me earlier tonight. Exact words so second generation cop looking for that was in the news. You were just in the news over the Walter thing. Your old man was a cop," Adam explains.

"Anything else you can tell me?" "Who ever this was knows you. Said something about you spend all the time you can in that office once you get home. Told them it had to brute force since you lock up," Adam says. Riley lowers his gun. "Widler and Dawson still own that piece of shit repo yard right?" Riley asks. Cole just nods. Riley turns to leave. "What are you going to do?" Adam asks. "Go to war," Riley says.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Mandy had been released from hospital after spending the night for observation. Things were bad. Liv Morgan was dead. Meanwhile Riley Morgan was missing. Sonya had let Mandy know that the "suggestion" was that if Detective Morgan was seen he should brought in to "debrief." Of course the rumors were running wild. Was it a mob hit? Some friend of Randy Orton's? Some one the know dirty cop had screwed looking for revenge? Mandy had no idea. What she did know was just how lucky she was still be alive. Riley pulling her to the ground after that call he got. Mandy also had another terrbile thought. What if she had caused this. Liv Morgan has been her informant. Clearly this was some kind of leak. What if by having Liv go after her brother had led to this.

Mandy sat in her living room doing nothing just feeling numb. Her phone rang again. She didn't have to check it. It was either Mike or Ember calling to tell her Mike wanted her to call him. She didn't want to do it. She just wanted some time alone.

Seventy Second Precinct

Trish Stratus had been on the job long enough nothing really shocked her anymore. Until now. She was doing some paper work at the desk when she heard the door the Precinct open. "Riley?" She asks in shock seeing Detective Morgan entering. He looked like hell which of course he did with his sister dying. "Not now Sargent," Riley says heading for the door to head to Intelligence level scanned in and disappered. "That was Morgan," Sonya Deville says. "Yeah it was," Trish says. "Are you going to do something? Shouldn't command me called?" Sonya says. "Deville you are going to have to learn when to just be quite and move on," Trish says. "He went missing last night. God only know what he did seeking his own form of justice," Sonya rants. "Get to work you have a patrol to do. And if you are thinking about telling command think twice," Trish warns.

Up in bull pen area Shawn and the team are running down the very little the knew. He stopped when Riley came up the steps. "Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson. They got hired to kill me," Riley says breaking the silence. "Riley you should go to the hospital," Bobby finally says. "Go to hell Bobby!" Riley says. "Look you can't be involved in this investigation," Bobby says. "My sister gets killed you want to lecture about precdedure," Riley yells. Johnny steps between Riley and Bobby. "Riley how do you know it was Wilder and Dawson?" Shawn asks trying to calm Riley down. "Adam Cole... and yes before anyone asks the guy with mob ties! He gave me a warning at the last second. I checked my surveillance camera and took cover. That is where I have been I was off confronting Cole," Riley spews out.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Keith makes the mistake of asking. Shawn seeing Riley is about to snap again steps in. "Johnny take him into my office," He orders. Riley lets his partner lead him to Shawn's office. "Shawn you can see he's not in his right mind," Bobby says. "Let me handle it," Shawn says. A phone starts to ring. Mickie answers it. "James, Intelligence... Alright hold the scene... Sargent that was homicide they have a dumped body stapled to her forehead was one of Riley's business cards," Mickie says.

Crime Scene In Central Park

"Shit Mia," Riley says arriving on the scene followed by Johnny. "Who found her?" Johnny asks one of the uniforms. "It was a maintenance man he was doing some work on the sprecler system. She was stashed in a shed," The uniform explains. Riley feels numb. Mia had been a CI of his for years. She had been a kid who had made a huge mistake but a good person. She had finally gotten past her charges. Now she was dead. The comparison's Liv were right there. Riley felt this tightness in his chest and forced himself to breath. "What was she killed with?" He asks one of the uniforms. "We think we found the murder weapon," One of the uniforms says holding up a knife in an evidence bag.

"_Happy birthday partner," Jake says handing Dean a box. "You couldn't just buy me a bottle of boos?" Dean asks. "Renee asked me not to encourage your drinking," Jake jokes. Dean opens the box and pulls out a large curved knife with a unique handle. "Damn this is nice," Dean says. "Thought you would like it," Jake says._

"Detective are you alright sir?" The uniform officer asks. "Yeah I'm fine," Riley says walking back to the car. "The ME thinks she would have been killed around nine last night," Johnny says. "Dude this is really bad. Who ever is behind this really knows me," Rileysays before explaining about the knife. "Sure its the same knife?" Johnny asks. "Yeah I'm sure," Riley replies grimley.

Mandy's Place

There was only person Mandy was willing to see and that was Sonya who she had let in. "They are actually going to just let him come and go as he pleases," Sonya says having just explained about Riley showing up and Sargent Startus letting him just head up. "Sonya if anyone is going to know who tried to kill him it's Riley," Mandy says. "There are rules Mandy," Sonya reminds her. "And there are exceptions. Maybe Morgan is working a case. Maybe there are other under cover cops involved. Or maybe its the kind of case only Intelligence can handle," Mandy theorized. "Intelligence is a division of the NYPD. They have to follow the same rules I do. Stuff like this is why your boss wants to take down Morgan," Sonya says.

"My boss has a grudge and the more I learn the more I side with Riley," Mandy says. "You have to be kidding me. Siding with Morgan. You were the one the pushed Liv Morgan to go after her brother," Sonya reminds her. "And now she's dead. Sonya I was there. I saw that girl torn to pieces by bullets. Maybe I think anyone that would be willing to do that should have Riley Morgan hunting them down. Hey Sonya I could have been killed," Mandy yells. "I hope I misheard that," A male voice says. Mandy turns and sees Mike standing at her now open door. "How did you get in here?" Mandy asks stunned he is there. "Your doorman let me in. I was worried and wanted to see how you are doing," Mike claims.

"I need to get back to to work. I'll check in later," Sonya says as she leaves. "Mike you didn't need to come over I'm going to be fine," Mandy claims. "Mandy I can tell you aren't fine. And it sounds like you have changed your mind on Riley Morgan. Mandy I really hope that isn't the case," Mike says. "Mike the case is dead. Liv Morgan was out witness. She didn't turn anything of value before her death..." "I thought you had information from his computers?" Mike interrupts. "Mike there was nothing of value on there," Mandy lies. The truth was the information Riley Morgan had on Mike had incredible value. But what Mike wanted was something to put Morgan in jail.

It dawned on Mandy she was now caught in the crossfire between two law enforcement officials trying to put the other in jail. "Mandy listen to me. I want you to hand over what you have. Let me have others look it over. You never know what they could find. I am sick of this fish getting off the damn hook," Mike says.

_The door burst open after being struck with a battering ram. Bobby took point followed in by Riley, Dean, Mickie, and two other officers from the gang unit. Bobby turned to the gang unit cops and told them to clear the upstairs of the house. He and Mickie would take the basement leaving Riley and dean the ground floor. This kind of set was fine for normal home but this place was huge. It was hold brownstone converted into apartments at some point. The problem was a ticking clock. The man they were trying to arrest Michael Tarver was believed to be behind a violent murder of a young kid. The issue was kid was the son of a powerful gang leader. The problem was Tarver had done it in a way to make it look like a latin gang had done it. _

_New York was the verge of a gang war unless they could get Tarver and eitehr get him to confess or prove he did it. Tarver have been a wild card in and out of jail for years. He was even a relative of the kid he killed but he hated the boy's father. So there wasn't time to wait for more back up. "Everyone be careful. Tarver's record shows he shoots first and asks questions never," Bobby reminded everyone on the raido. Riley went left and Dean right. Riley reached a kitchen area when he heard it. "NYPD DROP..." The sound of gunshots._

_Several Days Later_

"_As I stated earlier. I heard Detective Ambrose yell out his warning," Riley says to the two investigators from Internal Affairs. "And when you got to the room what did you see?" Another question Riley had already answered. "Detective Ambrose stood in the hall holding his weapon. Montez Ford was on the ground a clear bullet wound in his chest," Riley says. "And did Mr. Ford have anything in his hands?" "A cell phone… But..." "No further questions detective."_

_Court Room One Month Later_

_It was taking everything Riley had not to jump up and strangle the bastard. Mike Mizanin was the prosecuter. "If Dean Ambrose had taken one damn second to make sure what was going on than Montenz Ford would still be alive. The badge he wore means he should held to a higher standred…_

"Riley you listening?" Johnny asking as they headed up to the bullpen. "Sorry no I got a million thoughts running through my head," Riley admits. They fill everyone on in. "How long did you know Mia?" Bobby asks. "A few years. She was young made a mistake was carrying an unregisterted gun for her idiot boyfriend at the time. She had some good connections. Never led me wrong," Riley says. "Does this mean we have a leak? If someone knows one of Riley's informents?" Keith asks. It was a worrying thought. So much of here work relied on working with CI's. And the CI's needed to feel safe. And while you were told not to care about them the truth was they all had a few they cared about. A few that had proven to be worth another chance.

"Riley did you have Mia officaly registed as a CI?" Shawn asks. You were supposed to be put any informents in a offical file but for various some weren't. "I did about two years ago. She gave me a tip on a case with reward. I wanted her to have it… God damn it I..." he stops himself. "Dana you and Mickie track down Mia's family see what they know about where she was supposed to be last night. Bobby you and Keith run down info on this knife. I dobut very many could be made," Shawn says taking command. "I'll go meet up with the ME," Johnny says. "I'll come with you," Riley says. "No Johnny can do that alone. Riley in my office," Shawn says.

They team breaks up. Once he and Riley are alone Shawn closes the door to the office. "Did you even try to sleep last night?" Shawn asks. "No," Riley admits. Shawn pulls out a key from his desk. "The apartment above my garge. Go get some sleep. I know I can't keep you away from either of these cases. But I can at least try to keep from burning out," Shawn says. Riley has no will to fight back. "Just one thing I have been thinking about. If these murders are connected what if Liv wasn't the first?" Riley asks. "Riley this can't be about Robert," Shawn warns. "Its not about my dad. But think about it only a few people would know about that knife I gave Dean. And there have been no leads in who killed Dean in jail," Riley says.

A little later

Riley could see the crime scene tape was still up around the house. He was breaking a ton of rules being here but he didn't give a rat's ass. He entered the front door and ignored the stairs that Liv had died on. He headed to his office. He opened the wall safe and pulled out all the cash he could. The flash drives that kept information he didn't want anyone to access as well his information on his invetagion into his father's death and a gun out. He stuffed them all into a duffle bag before closing the safe and returning the picture to its normal spot. He exited the room house. If anyone had noticed him they gave him a wide birth.

He opened in his trunk and tossed the bag in. He took one last look at the house. He would never return. That was why he he had come here before heading to Shawn's and grabbed this stuff now. He needed to make sure no one else got a hold of it. Even people he trusted greatly like Shawn or Johnny could be put at risk. "What the hell is that?" Riley thinks as he sees a wire hanging down. It was easy enough to guess what happened. The numerous bullets had torn open a hole in the building. Riley walked over to the house again. The wire was thick to thick to be used for a home. Than it dawned on him. "Its a long term bug. Someone had my place wired," Riley thinks. He pulled out his pocket knife and used it to tuck the wire back up out of sight. Things were changing quick.

"Hello Riley," A voice says. He had been to tired with the wire he had zoned out. He reaches for his gun and aims it at Mandy. "Easy," she says holding her hands up. "Sorry," he says putting it back in it's holster. "I shouldn't have snuck up on you," Mandy says. "I'm sorry its just with what happened to Liv I'm on edge," Riley says. "I shouldn't even be here. I was just… I'm sorry about what happened. I am so sorry about Liv," She says honestly. "Thanks. Are you okay?" He asks. They had been separated at the hospital. "I'll be fine thanks to you," Mandy says. "Good. I don't need anyone else getting hurt because of me," Riley says. Mandy is stunned she can see how on edge he is. How different he sounds. "Riley they will find who did this," Mandy tries to convince him. "Look Rose something deep is going on here. You need keep your distance," Riley warns. "I wish I could help," Mandy says. "Hop in your car and follow me," Riley says.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_This story isn't dead yet. I have been working on it off and on lately. For those wondering about Love During War it's my main priority I just wanted to get this chapter up. I also know I need to update Squad Reborn at some point because its been even longer since I updated that._

"We are so fucking screwed. Will you hurry up man we need to get out of here," Dash Wilder yells at his friend Scott Dawson. "Will you calm down. I bet that stupid cop is still crying over his dead sister," Scott says. "We fucked up moron! Morgan is alive! If he doesn't come for us you know the guy that hired us will," Dash says. "I'm not scared of that guy. If he had any guts he would have killed Morgan himself," Scott says. "You really aren't that smart!" A voice says before four shots are fired. Two for Scott and two for Dash. One hits Dash right in the head but Dawson is still alive. "Come on man mercy," Dawson begs. "Wrong guy to ask." Another shot is fired this time killing Dawson.

Shawn's Home Garage Apartment

Riley opened the door and Mandy followed him in. "Have you eaten anything today?" Mandy asks as hunger hit her. "A power bar here, a bag of chips there," he says. "Does your boss keep any food up here?" She asks. Riley walks over to the fridge and pulls a pizza out of a the freezer. "Its not fancy but it will do," he says. Silecne falls over them for a while. Finally Riley speaks. "So I bet you thought if were ever on the opposite of a table from me it would be in an intergation room. You would have evidence and more evidence," Riley says. "Well yeah," Mandy says. "I wish you had just locked Liv up," he doesn't have to add because she would still be alive.

"Are there any leads? I haven't talked to in the NYPD since last night," Mandy says. "I know who did it," Riley says. "What?" He explains about Adam's call and confronting him after leaving the hospital. How Adam named Dash and Wilder. "Are you sure you can trust him?" Mandy asks. "If Adam Cole wanted me dead he would have taken me out a long time ago. And sure as he wouldn't have warned me the attack was coming," Riley says. "I don't recall you having any recorded history with anyone named Dash or Wilder," Mandy says. "I don't," He says before going into the story of Mia Yim being killed.

"An attempt to draw you out?"Mandy asks. "Maybe," He says. "Wait you don't think Mike had something to do with this. Your theory on your father maybe… A desperate kid… but he's the DA now," Mandy says. "Look Rose one thing I tell myself when I investigate any case I know you can't rule anything out to quickly. I know your boss has wanted me out of the way for a while…

"_Don't you knock?" Mizanni asks as Riley enters his office. "You are the one that wanted to meet with me," Riley says. Mike rolls his eyes. "I guess you aren't that worried about your partner," Mike says in a taunting tone. Riley wants to punch this SOB. "Look I gave my side of the story," Riley says. I know about the lies you told," Mike says. "Look what do you want? I have a desk full of case files. I am trying to help Dean's wife Renee. You know the woman who is losing her husband because of your railroading," Riley rants. "And you could save him," Mike says._

"_How so?" Riley asks. "Just confess," Mike says. "Confess to what?" Riley asks. "You shot that guy. Its clear Ambrose lied to cover for you. Likely thought his cleaner record..." "You live in a fantasy world don't you?" Riley asks. "I just know the type of man you are. The law means nothing to people like you. But you also love to talk about your family with a badge. Do the right thing Morgan. Spare Ambrose and his wife," Mike urges. "So all your talf of justice is just shit! You have no evidance but you see a chance to get rid of me. And if you can't you are going to send my partner to jail," Riley says getting mad. "You really didn't care about your partner by having him violate the rules looking into your father's death," Mike taunts. What Riley wants to do is throw the son of a bitch through a window. But he stops himself._

Mandy sits listening. "I remember that case. It was such a hot button issue. Mike really rode that got a lot of support for his run to DA. Manged to bridge some gaps," Mandy says. "Don't I know it," Riley says just as Mandy's phone starts to ring. She checks it and sees it Sonya and decides to ignore it. Sonya calls again right away. "Not a good time Sonya," Mandy says before hanging up and turning the phone off.

Same time

Shawn looked around the crime scene. Bobby was waiting for him. "This isn't good sir. Riley names Wilder and Dawson as the people thinks killed his younger sister. Now they are dead," Bobby says. ""You have any actual evidence?" Shawn snaps. "No sir but but isn't it better we are open to the idea. You always preach family well right now we have might have to save a member of the family from himself," Bobby says staying firm. "Work the scene Bobby," Shawn orders. Shawn walked towards Mickie and Dana. "Anything?" He asks. "Just spent shells sir," Dana says. Mickie speaks next, "Its more than just spent sir. These were clearly used by a Mossberg 500 and a Sauer p226. Riley..." I know. Riley carries a Sauer and he has a Mossberg," Shawn says knowing what he has do now.

"Hey sarge you are going to want to see this," Keith Lee called. Shawn heads over to anotehr room with two parked cars. In the back of one old El Camino is a large. "So they did kill Liv," Shawn declares. "Yeah they did. Bullets match what tore up Riley's place. So does this make it worse for Riley or better?" Keith asks. "We don't know what this makes for Riley," Shawn snaps.

_Riley ran into a hospital. He saw Mickie and Bobby. "Any updates?" Riley asks. Mickie just looked she wanted to cry while Bobby shook his head no. "How they hell did it happen?" Riley asks. "They don't know a guard found him. Who ever did know the blind spot from the cameras," Bobby says. "Is Renee here?" Riley asks. "Shawn is with her..." Mickie says as there boss and there former college's wife returns. Renee looks shattered her eyes are red as she has been crying seeing Riley the look changes to pure anger and hate. She runs up and slaps him. "BASTARD! This is all your fault he was there because of you! You know how many times he told he would be fine because he had you as partner!" She ranted._

"_Renee I'm sorry," Riley says holding his cheek. "The blood is on your hands Riley. Just get the hell out of here," She yells. Riley turns and leaves. He gets through the door and pulls out a ciggarte it was a habbit he had been trying to kick but the stress of the job kept causing him to start again. He head someone approaching him. "She's just upset. When she calms down she won't be blaming you," Shawn says. "She should. I blame myself," He declares walking to his car and jumping in. _

_A week later Riley walked into into a grave yard. It was after midnight and not a single other sole was around. Riley found the grave the dirt on top still looked fresh. Dean should have been burrried with honors but the brass had refused that officially. Shawn had been able to pull some things together and any officer that showed up was in there dress blues. Riley had stayed away from the funeral. Renee had sent word she didn't want him around. Still Riley needed to say goodbye. Some had rushed to get a headstone made. Riley placed his hand on it. "Dean brother I'm sorry. I really am. You always had my back. I knew I was going to make it home. You were a damn good cop. And deserved a hell of a lot better than some scum bag DA tossing you in jail by race baiting for votes," Riley rants._

_Two Months later Riley was in Adam's office sharing a drink. "I want to thank you again for that info on Enzo and Cass," Riley says. "Hey getting those idiots off the streets of my city its good for everyone. I am sorry about what they did to Liv," Cole says. "Yeah those two bastards took advantage of her… issues. Cass at least took it like a man. Enzo all that tough guy bullshit dropped he was in tears. I've seen men on death row take it better," Riley notes. Adam pours two more drink and offers a toast. "Couldn't have happned to a more deserving guy." Riley toches Cole's class and gulps down his drink. "So you ever going to tell me about that favor you asked Kyle for?" Adam says finally._

"_Do I need to?" Riley replies with. "Riley I get you loved your father. But you have been chasing his killer for how long now?" Adam asks. "You know how long," Riley says. "Would he want you to do this? To keep chasing a ghost in the dark?" Adam asks. "How would you react if it was your dad?" Riley snaps. "Well I hated my old man," Adam says. "Look Adam I need to find out who killed my dad. I'm never going to be at peace," Riley admits. "Yeah well here you go… tread lightly my friend," Adam says pulling a flash driver out of his desk. He slides it across the table and Riley takes it. "Thank you." _

A loud knocking breaks Riley from telling his story. "Who is it?" Riley yells clearly on edge and moving his hand to his gun. "Riley Morgan this is the police throw out any weapons and open the door!" A voice yells. "You are the police," Mandy says. Riley holds his fingers up to his lips to quite her before peaking out the window. "Well your boss is outside with a swat team and some morons I know from internal affairs," Riley says. "That makes no sense. You are the victim of a crime they look like they are here for a raid," Mandy says. "You have been the one trying to take me down," Riley reminds her. "I told Mike there is nothing there," Mandy tells him. "And that stopped him with Dean," Riley remarks.

"Last warning Morgan!" The voice yells out. Riley tosses his gun out the window and than walks out. Mandy is stunned to several cops tackle Morgan to the ground. "Riley Morgan you are under arrest for the murders of Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder!" Mandy moves toward her boss. "Mike what are you doing?" Mandy asks. "Taking down a dirty cop at long last. He killed the two men he thinks killed his sister," Mike says with a smile that Mandy soundly found very smug. "When? I've been with him for hours," Mandy says. "Just let me handle this Mandy. If you value your career you will fall back in line," Mike warns. Two officers put handcuffs on Morgan and force him into a squad car.

Integration Room

Riley had never been on this side before. He had dealt with Internal Affairs many times but being handcuffed on this side of the table was new. He had been stuck in this room for a half hour. He knew this tactic. He had used it himself plenty of times. Make the person sweet make them worry. Hope they over think and wind up making a mistake when you finally came in to the room to question them. Of course any tactic could backfire.

The door opened and in walked Mizanin walked in followed by Sargent Lawler from Internal Affairs. "Morgan good to see you again," Lawler says sarcastically. "Its still Detective Morgan. So I want my both my union rep and my lawyer. And I know you are about to say I'm making a mistake. It will easier for me if I talk. And you are going to claim you have proof or some eye witness that puts me at the scene. But I will make it clear I want my lawyer and my union rep. And yes I know how long you can hold me," Riley says locking eyes with Mizanin. "Look Morgan you aren't the one calling the shots," Lawler warns him. Riley turns toward the mirror which he knows is two way and likely someone is watching. "Third time I am asking for a lawyer and my rep. Not a good look. I know my rights and I'm not waving my right to have an attorney present," Riley states.

Mike looks at Riley with disgust, "oh you of all people are going to claim a civil rights issues? That is rich. Morgan I have you on this. You found out those two killed your sister and decided to play judge jury..." Before Mike can finish the door opens and Alexa Bliss enters. "What the hell this is? Mike I guess you have spent to much time on the campaing trail to remember proper procedure," Bliss scolds. "What are you doing here Alexa?" Mike says more annoyed than anything. "I will be severing as Detective Morgan's console. And before you claim conflict of interest due to the Orton case. That is for a judge to decide. Now get out. I need to speak with my client," Bliss says totally taking command.

Same time

The man that actually killed Wilder and Dawson has since disposed of the guns. They would never be found much less linked to him. "Of course they will never been linked to me. Who tries to link a murder to dead man." He thinks as he pulls a different gun out of the case in the garage he is using as a safe house. He checked the scanner and things were mostly silent. "Even an idiot like Mizanin should be able to get this taken care of," He thought.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_Okay guys if haven't seen the update on my profile I am benching Love During War for a little while. Once I have a better idea what AEW and WWE are doing the next few weeks I can hopefully get that story back on track. So right now I think will do work on this story and also get my Squad Reborn story updated. _

"So who called you?" Riley asks as Bliss sits down. "DA Rose. She called me and informed me what was going on. As usual the DA is to driven to get a conviction. Also his long standing issues with you are no secret. Rose also tells me she could be your alibi," Bliss informs him. "She could be. We were together for a while," Riley says thinking. "Now is there any reason that Mike thinks you did it? Anything he will lock onto to make his case?" Bliss asks. "Yes. I got a tip that Dash and Wilder are the ones that killed my sister. I did tell the other members of Intelligence," Riley says. "Look I ask all my clients this..." "I didn't do it. If I killed anyone I'd make it a lot harder to find the damn bodies," Riley says.

Bliss is about to ask another question when the door opens. "This is a private attorney, client conversation," Bliss snaps. Shawn walks in followed by a uniformed cop. "Get those off of him," Shawn orders pointing at the handcuffs Riley has on. "He's my boss don't worry," Riley says. The handcuffs are unlocked. "Ms. Bliss thank you for coming but its no necessary. Riley you are free to go," Shawn says. "You got the DA to drop charges?" Bliss asks. "The DA doesn't have enough to file charges and I manged to call in some IOU's to have Riley let go for now," Shawn explains. Bliss opens her briefcase and pulls out a card. "Detective Morgan call my office in the morning. We can work billing out. I have known Mizian a long time he doesn't let cases go easy," Bliss says.

"So am I suspended or do I get my gun and shield back?" Riley asks once he and Shawn are alone. "Manged to get you out by the commissioner wants you benched," Shawn says. "Shawn those guys were the trigger men but they weren't the ones running anything! The guy behind my sister being killed and killing Mia are still out there! And who ever this is clearly is targeting me don't bench me," Riley pleads. "Not my call kid. Let me and the others get you officially cleared than I can go to Hunter and together that should be enough to get you back in the game. Look Riley it won't be long. Everyone can testify you were arrested in the same clothes you left the seventy second in. You have an ADA willing to account for large chunk of your time," Shawn assures him.

"That isn't good enough. What if this person makes another move?" Riley says making a list of targets in his head. "Riley its clear you are the ultimate target. Keeping you safe needs to be the priority. Look give it a day. You know the DA isn't going to let this go. Look when I walked in he was ordering them to get you in a cell as soon as Bliss was done," Shawn tells him. "Of course he would," Riley says. "Let's get out of here," Shawn says.

Mike's Office The Next Morning

"I want to know what the hell you were thinking last night? We had Morgan dead to rights and you have give him an alibi," Mike rants at Mandy. "Mike as an officer of the court I had to be honest. I was with Riley Morgan. I could account for his whereabouts when the murder took place," Mandy says not flinching. "Mandy you know Morgan is a menace. He needs to go down one way or another," Mike yells. "So we frame him? Let the actual killer get off scott free?" Mandy asks. "Its Morgan don't under estimate his ability to kill in cold blood and play it cool," Mike says. "Look Mike what do you want for me to commit purgey? To break the law to put my career and yours at risk?" Mandy snaps. "Easy calm down," Mike says stunned at her reaction. Mandy could be tough but she always stayed in line when it came to talking to him.

"Don't tell me to calm down Mike! I have had several near brushes with death the last few weeks. I have a major case with a cop killer that has now stalled since Liv Morgan was primary witness and could testify to some of Orton's actions. Things that would make the case a slam dunk. We have a lot of winnable real cases. We don't need to waste time or taint a murder case because of your issues with Riley Morgan," Mandy says. Getting that out was what she needed. But she quickly sees she pushed him to far. She needs to backup a bit. He's still her boss. "Mike when there is something to actually charge Morgan with I'll be right there to help you. But here my hands were tied. You know how good Bliss is. She would have jumped all over me being with Morgan," Mandy says.

Mike seems calmer now. "Why were you with him?" He does ask. "I was trying to see if there any update on his sister dying. I felt back for the kid she seemed to be trying to actually turn her life around," Mandy claims. Before Mike can respond a phone starts to ring and Mike turns white as a ghost. "You okay?" Mandy asks. "Yes that phone is a private line only Mayrse and my parents have and they are only to use it in case of an emergency. I need to take is and I could use some privacy," Mike says. "Sure," Mandy says getting up and leaving just glade to be away from him.

"How many times do I have to tell you I call pick up the fucking phone!" The voice yells as soon as Mike accepts the call. "I know but I was in a meeting I had to get that person out of my office," Mike says. "So I hear Riley is free," the voice says still clearly angry. "For now just let me work. I got Morgan right where I want him," Mike claims. The guy on the other end of the line starts to laugh. Its the kind of laugh only used to mock people who just said something stupid. "You do not have Riley Morgan right where you want him. If you honestly think that it just shows how stupid you are. The case for him killing those guys was just solid enough you could make. Hell you have convicted men on far less," The voice taunts.

"Hey your guys failed to kill him," Mike reminded him. "And you are the one that wanted to know what he has on you. Thus why you came up with the stupid plan to frame him. So it would be easier to search for his files. Let's make something clear You have a lot more to lose than I do." "There was nothing I could do. Amanda Rose is a great ADA, fantastic in the courtroom, but she suddenly got a streak of righteousness. She was with Morgan when they arrested him," Mike explains. "The little blonde with the rack. Same one Morgan was with when he ran into that Walter guy?" "Same one," Mike says. "Isn't that interesting. Maybe during her attempts to put Riley away Rose developed a thing for a bad boy," The voice speculates.

Seventy Second Intelligence Bullpen

Johnny looked at the board at the top was Liv and Riley. Over it was what they knew so far the links to Riley. The murders of Dawson and Wilder. The murder of Mia in the park. Bobby enters. "Got the report back from the medical examiner. They killings at the auto shop took place between eight and nine PM. Rose says she ran into at eight thirty. There is no way he made to from the shop back to his house to meet up with Rose in that time frame," Bobby says. "At least something has gone right," Johnny says. Mickie is at her desk. "Yet another reason I hated Riley changed they type of guns he used," She mentions.

"What?" Johnny asks. "It was before your time. Back when he first started Riley used his dad's old gun. Dean convinced to change when it jammed. Hell Dean used the exact same weapon," Bobby explains. Johnny looks back at the board specifically the photo of Mia. "The knife that killed Yim was a copy of another knife that Ambrose gave to Riley," He says out loud. "That is what Riley says," Mickie says. Johnny looks at Shawn's door, it was open so he goes right into. "What's up?" Shawn asks looking up from paper work. "I have a theory about what is going on with Riley. How well do you know Renee Young Ambrose?" Johnny asks. "I know her very well. What does a widow of a fellow officer have to do with Riley?"

Johnny explains about the knife and the gun. He also tells Shawn about the recent run in between Renee and Riley that his wife Candice witnessed. "She would know things about her husband and his partner. Including stuff like gifts. She is clearly still holding a grudge. She's got money and she's a reporter so she knows how to find things out," Johnny points out. Shawn drums his fingers on the desk. "Great theory do you have proof? Or anything beyond speculation?" Shawn asks. "That is why I am asking you who well you know her," Johnny says taking a seat. Shawn picks up the phone on his desk. "Neese I need you to do some checking on Renee Young... Yes the journalist... Also check Renee Young Ambrose and Renee Ambrose. See if she has posted anything online," Shawn orders.

Hours Later

The entire team minus Riley was in the bull pen for a briefing. "I don't like the idea of targeting Renee," Mickie says. "Tony show what you found," Shawn says. Tony stood up holding a tablet. "Okay I found on a semi private website. Long story short its a video service that specializes in embarrassing off air footage of people in the media," Tony says before hitting play. The title of the video is Reporter Hates This One Cop. It was clearly during a break on a news broadcast. Renee is at the desk getting her make up touched up. "Dean's old partner was a bastard. He is every thing wrong with the NYPD. When he dies they won't to be able to let me on air I'll be smiling to much," She ranted.

"Damn," Keith says. Back on the video Renee goes on. "You know the really scary part?" "What?" The make up artist asks. "A while back I spotted him out holding some street meeting with some young Asian girl wanna be gang banger in the park. I was so tempted to get in my car wait for him to leave and than run him over," Renee says coldly. The video stops. "How old is this?" Bobby asks. "Does that matter? I mean that is video of her wanting to kill a cop," Dana points out. "I don't like it. But if that is a week after Dean's funeral any first year student will claim she was in the anger stage of grief," Bobby fires back.

Tony messes with the tablet as he speaks. "Well the video was posted four months ago based on on these pictures on her Instagram the video can't be more than a year old. Just look at her hair style. I also did some more checking. Her IP addressed was used to write a post on a website called brutal confessions and this was a few weeks ago. And I quote. "I feel awful about myself. Today I head a group of cops were nearly burned to death by that cop killer. But I heard one of them was a certain cop I have known for years. I am fine with the other getting out but why couldn't god punish him by that bastard detective burning to death."" Tony reads. The entire until can't believe that. "That can not be Renee I know she how much she loved Dean but to go this far," Mickie says stunned.

"Losing a spouse can change people. We need to look into this," Johnny insisted. "Johnny is right. Look Mickie you are her were close. You are coming with me. We aren't arresting her but let see if she is willing to come in and answer some questions," Shawn says as Mickie nods. Once they are gone Dana dares to ask. "Should we call Riley?" "No! He's got enough to deal with right. And he's still suspended," Bobby says taking charge. "I have a feeling the Sargent will want to handle telling Riley about this," Johnny adds.

Shawn's Home

Riley had just gotten back from the funeral home. Mark the owner of the place was an old family friend and had done all he could to make it easy. "Hello Riley," a woman says as he rounds the corner. It had been a long time since he had seen her. Not since he looked at the window in middle of the night as she walked out of the house. "Hello Beth," he says coldly. "Is that really how you greet your mother?" She asks blocking his the steps to the garage apartment. "What mother? Because Beth you gave up that that role a long time ago," Riley rants. "Riley your sister just died this is a time for family," Beth claims. "Listen to me. I have no family! My father died and now my little sister is gone. You don't have the right to show up here and try to play mother. You don't have the right to mourn Liv because you left. I was the one that taught her to ride a bike, I was the one that took her to doctor when she got sick. I was the one that prayed every night she would get clean. I was the one that got his heart broke when she got in trouble," Riley says moving around her finally.

"So that is it? You have just condemned me will never give me a chance to make up for my mistakes. I want to try and help," Beth says in tears. "What do you want Beth? What do you think will happen? You and I will talk, cry, and hug. Than everything is okay? You had over two decades to reach out," Riley says before going into the apartment and slamming the door. Beth pulls out a card with her number on hit and slips it under the door.

That night

Mandy had headed to the gym after work. The world felt like it was closing in. The stuff with Morgan, Mike being obsessed with taking Morgan down. The Orton case was still pending. And just this feeling of a dark cloud moving over the city. The hour in the gym gave her a much needed distraction. Forcing her to focus on just the work out. She waited on the curb for a cab. What she doesn't notice is someone is watching her. "She's not very observant," the person thinks.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Well first update on this in a while. I honestly don't know if I will do another Mandy and Riley story in the Two World's story. It all comes down to if I get an idea that works. For now I will work on this story and at some point I need to pick up Squad Reborn. I also said something about a third Arrow you for your views, likes, faves, and reviews._

"Oh hey Doc," a clearly drunk Riley says opening the door to Dr. Daniel Bryan. "You missed your appointment," Bryan says entering the apartment not even waiting to be invited in. "I had something I had to do," Riley says walking over and sitting in an easy chair and picking up a bottle of Jack Daniels. "Now is not the time to stop taking care of yourself," Daniel says taking the bottle from Riley. "My sister is dead, my career might be over. The DA is trying to put me in jail. I think we will be talking about it for years. I think I can afford to skip a day," Riley says. "Are there any leads?" Bryan asks. "There were now they are in the grave... The second Adam told me I should have dragged them in," Riley says. "Maybe I watch to TV, but don't you need a warrant?" Bryan asks. "Look Daniel I'm not in the mood to talk," Riley says. "You rarely actually want to talk during our sessions," Bryan notes as he sits down.

They sit in silence. When Riley sees the doctor isn't leaving he grunts. "Didn't quite get that," Bryan says. "Will you get out of here?" Riley yells. "Well I promised Shawn to look in on you," Bryan says. "Typical he would… I wonder if he heard Beth was back? Would be like him ," Riley says. That stuns Dr. Bryan. "Wait your mother is back?" "Yeah guess she finally decided to act liked she gave a damn about Liv," Riley rants. "You said act. You don't think she is here to grieve her daughter?" Bryan asks. Riley laughs. "I told you about the last time I had any inaction with her before this. I was trying to get Liv away from bastard Enzo. So I called Beth and asked if Liv could come live with her for a while. I got a text telling me she was getting married. Turns out her wedding was six months away. And oh it never happened," Riley says bitterly.

"People change Riley," the doctor tells him. "Not Beth. She's always chased what she wanted what she thinks will make her happy. Even now she comes running back to New York because of some new job," Riley says pulling out the card Beth left and its here he takes a good look at it. "What is it?" Bryan asks seeing Riley's demeanor change completely. He stands up and hold the card up to the light. "What is it?" Daniel asks. "Mox," Riley says. "What?" "Mox Inc. Its a shipping company," Riley says. "Never heard of it," Daniel says. "Its not real. We made it up for a case. Dean and I did… I need you drive me to the seventy second," Riley says. "Are you still..." "Come on doc going in when I am not supposed is not even the top one hundred rules I have broken."

Meanwhile

Renee Young sat at a table in an integration room on the other side were Shawn and Mickie. "Its been a long time Renee," Shawn says. "Not like I have much of a reason to stick hang around a police station these days," Renee says bitterly. "We understand you had a run in with Riley a while ago." Mickie says. "I was working. He happened to be leaving the hospital. Wasn't like I hunted him down," Renee says. "You are still really angry with Riley aren't you?" Shawn asks. "Of course I am still angry. Dean is gone. Dean went to jail and was stabbed. Dean bleed to death and Riley Morgan is still free," Renee nearly screams. "Renee that isn't Riley's fault," Mickie says disrupted to see her friend this bitter. "Not his fault. He was Dean's partner and best friend. It was Riley's job to protect him," Renee yells.

"So you think Riley should pay for Dean's death?" Shawn asks. "He's not the only one," Renee says glaring at the veteran Sargent. Shawn pulls out an I-pad and plays the video of Renee talking about wanting to run Riley over. "I was venting. Unless I missed something you can't arrest someone for thoughts," Renee says. Shawn doesn't miss a beat and pulls out a sheet of paper. "About a month ago you withdrew a couple thousand dollars from your savings, you also cashed in a large number of savings bonds," Shawn says pointing to the paper. Renee shifts in her seat. "How did you get that?" She finally asks. "We have a video of wanting to kill a cop whose was just the target of a attack by hit men. A judge was willing to give us a warrant," Mickie says. "I didn't pay to have someone try to kill Riley and me moving some assist around means nothing," Renee claims. "We also know you short sold some stock. Renee from what we can tell you suddenly have five thousand dollars just in cash," Shawn says.

"You are away off base and have nothing," Renee says. "Two weeks ago you spent an hour and half on the phone calling the salvage yard Dawson and Wilder ran. Renee this is all adding up to and it isn't looking good for you," Mickie says. "I was trying to sell Dean's old motorcycle," Renee claims. "You mean Dean's old Harley?" Mickie asks. "Yeah I don't need it. It was just taking up space in the garage," Renee claims. Mickie gets up and moves toward Renee. "Renee, Dean sold that motorcycle to my husband Nick before he went to jail," Mickie. Tears start to form in Renee eyes. "Renee I've seen this time and again. You wind up in a dark place you want revenge," Shawn says. Renee is about to breakdown but stops herself. "You really think if I would hire a hit man to kill Riley?" Renee finally asks.

Same time

Johnny, Keith, Dana, and Tony Nese waited in the bullpen area. Bobby was watching Shawn and Mickie in the integration room using a two way mirror. They were trying to work but there focus was drawn to what was going on down the hall. "How long until she cracks?" Keith asks. "I'd be more worried about her asking for a lawyer," Dana says. The door opens and Riley comes up the stairs followed by Daniel Bryan. "Riley what are you doing?" Tony asks. Bobby has heard the commotion and comes over to check. He sends Keith to watch the interrogation and walks over to Morgan. "Riley you shouldn't be here," Bobby says. "I know Bobby but something is going on he says heading for Nese workspace followed by the Doctor, Roode, and Tony. "Tony you remember that fake company we set up as part of that Inner Circle case?" Riley asks. "The Inner Circle case? We closed that years ago," Bobby says.

"Except some how my mother got hired by Mox Industries," Riley says. "Your mother?" Tony asks. Riley quickly explains. "With all that is going on lately it can't be random chance a company with the same name just happens to hire Beth," Riley says handing Bobby the business card. "Is that the site we set up for the case?" Bobby asks Tony. "I'm not sure let me check," Tony says firing up his desktop. "This can't be," Tony says. "What is it?" Riley asks. "This is the site I created so we could fool those guys. But its been updated. I mean we leave sites like up in case old undercover alias. But I know this has been changed a bit," Tony says confused. "Can you tell who did it?" Riley asks. Tony keeps typing. "I'm locked out," Tony says confused. "How? You set this site up and you are the tech guy," Bobby says. "Someone changed the passwords to the admin section. Give me some time to hack and figure out who is behind this," Tony say.

"Its got to be Renee. The only people that had access to that information was Nese, you, me, Shawn and Dean," Bobby says. "Renee?" Riley says shocked. Bobby explains what is going on. "You got to be kidding me," Riley says in shock. "Think about it she has all of Dean old files. Riley she hates you," Bobby says. Riley starts to pace. "Something just feels off Bobby. Renee isn't this matriculates. Even if she has Dean's old files getting an exact replica of the knife," Riley says. Dr. Bryan has just been watching but finally speaks up. "Riley when you last encountered Renee did she give the impression she wanted to kill you?"He asks. "There is a video of her talking about wanting to run Riley over," Johnny snaps standing up. "Easy John boy," Riley says to his partner. "Easy? We have this woman dead to rights. Video of her wanting to kill you. Her trying to get the money to pay off the hit men. Means, motive, and opportunity," Johnny says. "But wait Dash and Wilder didn't pop up on the radar until I joined the team," Dana says. "That's right and why would Renee bring in Riley's mother?" Bobby asks.

Integration Room

"Okay Renee explain," Shawn says. "I made a huge mistake a while back. It put me in a difficult position," Renee claims. "You are going to have do better than that," Shawn says coldly. "After Dean died I was like a zombie. If I wasn't at work I was at home crying eyes out... God this is so humiliating. I can't believe I wound up in this situation. I went out to a bar and met this guy and we hooked up. I wasn't looking for love I just needed someone who didn't know me as Renee Young-Ambrose widow. Problem is this SOB knew I was Renee Young the news anchor. This guy had a camera at his place. If I didn't pay him he would leak the photos and video," Renee says. A knock on the door draws there attention. "I'll be back," Shawn says.

He steps into the hall and find Bobby waiting. "Did you hear that?" "Part of it," Bobby says before explaining what is going on in the bullpen. "Is it possible the dominion expired on that site and someone else took it over?" Shawn asks as they walk down the hall. "Not a chance boss," Tony says having over heard them. "Than what the hell is going on?" Shawn asks as they reach the bullpen.

Out on the streets

The weather had shifted lately the hottest days of the year were over and at night it could get pretty cold. "Here you are," Becky says climbing back in the patrol car with two cups of coffee. Sonya and her partner of a few weeks had gotten stuck with a double shift. "Thank god this is almost over. At least things seem slow," Sonya says. "You just jinxed us. Everyone cop worth there salt knows you never say a shift especially a double is slow. That is when all hell breaks lose. Don't tempt fate Deville," Lynch scolds. Sonya takes a drink of her coffee and than simply declares. "I don't believe in superstition. This shift is slow its slow and thankfully close to ending." As if on cue Sonya's phone starts to go off. "You mind if I get it? Its my best friend she know I am duty and wouldn't call if it wasn't important " Sonya asks. Becky just nods yes but says, "keep it brief."

"Hey Mandy what is up?" Sonya asks. "Its not Mandy," A male voice says. "Who is this?" Sonya asks getting real tense. "Officer I am a man with a gun pointed at a pretty little ADA's head." "If this is a joke..." "Its not a joke this a real threat flatfoot. Here just to make sure hold on." The line goes dead a few seconds later a photo of Mandy tied in a chair with a gag in her mouth is sent to Sonya's phone. Under the photo are the words. "Get Riley Morgan!" Becky can tell something is up and takes the phone. "Holy hell," Becky says. "This can't be real," Sonya says. "Can't risk it. Your friend is an ADA right? Means she has plenty of enemies. Also this says Morgan could be this is something to with those guys that kidnapped them a while ago. Come on we can't waste time," Becky says reaching for the radio.

Meanwhile

"Hey stop freaking out. Trying to pull yourself free is only to result in you hurting yourself. Besides it won't do you any good those flex cuffs won't give out. That is why cops use them. Plus look at how thick the chain on your legs is plus I didn't cheap out on the lock. And if you some how get free from the leg restraints I am either going to right here watching or I will have that door double bolted shut. And I really don't want to hurt you. I actually have a soft spot for pretty blondes. What you need to do is just try to relax... I know hard given I abducted you. But you are simply a means to an end. You are how I get payback on Riley Morgan."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_Hey everyone I recently updated my story Squad Reborn in the Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad section. If you remember that old show please check it out. And to everyone reading Right Side of Wrong thank you._

Riley stormed down a hotel hallway. Johnny was behind him with the job of making sure he didn't go to far. Riley found the door he was looking for and pounded on the it. "Beth open the door!" No response. So Riley pounds on the door again and yells again. "Damn it Beth!" Finally the door opens. "Riley what is wrong?" Riley just pushes his way into the room with Johnny following. Riley pulls out the business card. "How did you get hired by Moxley Industries?" Riley asks. "Riley easy. You haven't even introduced me to your friend," Beth says. "I'm here on police business Beth! There is a missing ADA and may have information. I can't afford to waste time," Riley yells. Johnny steps in. "Mrs. Morgan..." "Copeland. I haven't been been Mrs. Morgan in a long time. And that's the problem isn't it Riley?" Beth says. He ignores her knowing he needs to focus on what ever information she might have.

"Mrs. Copeland please. ADA Amanda Rose was abducted. We think it's part of the recent attacks on Riley and we think your new job was meant to bring you to New York as part of that plan," Johnny quickly explains. "My job. No it can't be Mox Inc is a respected company," Beth claims. "Mox Inc. was a front for an undercover operation… Beth I think who is behind this killed Liv," Riley says. "You do?" "Yes Beth. So tell me how did you get hired?" Riley pleads. "Anything you can tell us could help," Johnny adds. "Did you apply or did they approach you?" Riley asks. "They recruited me. I got a e-mail... no wait a phone call. They sent me an e-mail but I thought it was spam at first. But I got a call wanting to recruit me for there PR department. Riley this can't be a scam they had a website and Ms. Ouellet was so nice," Beth claims. An alarm starts to blare in Riley's head. "Did you see Ouellet? Did you met with her?" He asks.

"Not face to face but we had a video call," Beth tells them. Johnny stays silent he knows his partner well enough to know when he's found something to run on. Riley has pulled out his phone. "Describe her," he demands to Beth. "Blonde hair maybe five seven maybe a little taller. Very thick French Canadian accent," Beth says. Riley hands Beth his phone and asks "is this her?" "Yes that's her. I think she even wore that same power suit," Beth says. Riley turns to Johnny and hands him the phone. On the screen is DA standing next to his wife Mayrse madam name Ouellet. "Mother Fucker," Johnny says. "Who is she?" Beth asks. "The would be Queen," Riley quips.

The Seventy Second Bullpen

Rules were being broken laws not technically yet but they breaking them being discussed. Shawn ordered Nese to disable the cage door while having Keith and Bobby bolted shut the the door to the vehicle garage. This had been done one other time since Shawn Michaels had taken over the Intelligence Unit. The veteran Sargent looked at his team. "Last chance to leave guys. What we are about to do pushes the limits. We blow this we are all going down but we don't have any other options. We have reason to suspect the district attorney of New York City has attempted to kill a member of this team. So this is it last chance to leave," Shawn says. No one on the team moves. With that settled Shawn unrolls a blue print of Mizanin's home.

Downstairs

Sonya was trying to keep her focus but she couldn't help herself from looking over at the gate to Intelligence. She hated that NYPD was actually letting Morgan and his team investigate. "Best thing you can do Deville is just work," Stratus says. Sonya had been stuck on desk duty. Sonya looks back at the paper look for a second but than back at the gate. "You don't like Morgan," Startus states. "What is there to like?" Sonya asks. "Look kid if something bad happened to someone I cared about Riley Morgan would be the kind of cop I would wanton the case. He will not give up until he cracks the case," Stratus says. "Guys like Morgan make us all targets. Hell Mandy doesn't even like him and she has twice been kidnapped because of him," Sonya rants. "You remind me of someone," Stratus notes. "Don't tell me. I remind you of Morgan when he was still on patrol," Sonya guesses which causes the superior office to laugh out loud stunning many who had worked with her for years.

"Don't worry its not Morgan. It was this cop I worked when I first took over the desk. This guy loved to play by the rules. Everything black and white never gray," Stratus recalls. "The rules are in place to keep us safe to keep citizens safe as well," Sonya reminds her. Startus ignores her and keeps telling her story. "Well one day Mr. By the Rules gets a tip about this pawn shop that is dealing pot. Long story short he starts poking around even called in narcotics. They told him they would get to it. But that wasn't good enough for this guy. He gets involved and even makes an arrests," Stratus says. "Well good for him. Sounds like he saved narcotics a lot of work," Sonya says. "It was pot. Some small time dealing on the side. It wasn't Breaking Bad. And you know why narcotics didn't bother?" Trish asks. "They were busy," Sonya guess.

"No its that pawn show was a front for the mob. The pot dealing was some small time thing some employee was doing. But because the guy stuck didn't listen and couldn't look away from someone breaking his very strict interpretation of law he made an arrests that resulted in a small fine. And he blew a six month undercover cop that the FBI was involved in. They had tipped off narcotics and other units. Moron made the mob think the heat was on and they stopped using the front. You can't live by the rules to much," Trish says. "So you are saying Morgan bending the rules is going to save Mandy?" "I think you need to give that unit time to work."

Mizanin Home

Mike sat his dinner table cutting into the steak he was having for dinner. "So all I can do is hope the NYPD comes to there sense and pulls Intelligence off this case," Mike rants between bites. "I agree. I feel so bad for Mandy. How do they know Riley Morgan didn't kidnap her?" Mayrse asks. Mike is about to start on a long diatribe about Morgan and the corrupt nature of the police department when the sound of breaking glass is heard. They both get up to check it out. "What is that thing?" Mayrse asks just as the flash bang. Both husband are wife and blinded and rendered deaf from it. They yell for each other but can't hear it. Next thing both know they grabbed and forced to the ground with zip ties used to cuff them. "This can't be happening?" Mayrse yells as black hoods are placed for there heads. "You know who..." Mike yells before someone strikes him hard.

The DA and his wife are dragged to a van and put in the back. There vision and hearing returns. Mike tries yelling for help and he is hit again. "Just shut your damn mouth," A voice says coldly to Mike scaring him. Where ever they are being taken isn't that far from the house as they arrive pretty quickly. Mike and Mayrse are dragged inside some place. They are forced to sit in chairs and tied up before the hoods are pulled off. Mike wasn't sure what he was expecting to see but what he sees stuns him and scares him. "Hi Mike," Riley says sitting in chair across from them. "Have you lost your mind?"" Mayrse yells angrily. Riley doesn't respond and just look Mike right in the eyes. "Morgan let us go and I might just forget this," Mike claims. "The hell you will I want him locked away," Mayrse demands.

"I know everything," Riley finally says. Something about the way he says makes Mike's heart stop. "Took a while but I know it all. And its time you pay," Riley says. "You are a monster," Mayrse yells. "Michaels can't save you this time," Mike taunts. "He doesn't need saving," Shawn says walking out of shadows. "Sargent I have been warning you about him for years. Now he's totally lost it," Mike says. "Where is Mandy Rose?" Shawn asks. "Ask him," Mike yells. "Well my guess is she is where ever Mox Industries is," Riley says. Both Mike and Mayrse stop. "I don't know what you are talking about," Mike lies badly. "For a politician you are a pretty awful liar. And a stupid one as well. Beth confirmed she talked to your wife about a job. Why the hell would your wife be talking to my mother. Your wife's only job is running your campaigns. I highly doubt a Mayoral campaign needs a person whose career has been selling workout equipment to gyms," Riley says.

"I told you getting involved with that man was a bad idea," Mayrse yells at Mike. "Be quite!" He yells. "Its all makes sense Mike you have the inside information. You would know about the fake company we used for that old case. Even information on official informants," Shawn presses. The DA stays silent. "Mizanin its over. The dots are about to connect you are going down," Riley says. "We can make deal. Look Morgan I can help you," Mike says. "What can you offer me that is worth Liv's life? Because I had my little sister in my arms as last breaths escaped her body," Riley says. Mayrse starts to cry. "Detective I'm sorry about your sister. But my husband had no choice." Riley is about to say something but Shawn stops him. "Why didn't he have a choice?" Shawn asks her. "That man he knows…." "SHUT UP MAYRSE!" Mike yells in a panic. "Its not to late Mike he knows everything. HE know's that Mr. Moxley killed that girl and wound up getting his sister killed. He knows you killed his father," Mayrse blurts out. "SHUT UP!" Mike yells.

The rest of the team had been told to stay back so the Mizanins couldn't link them to the abduction but Johnny, Keth, and Bobby have jumped. They are worried he is about to try and kill Mike. Even Shawn moved to put himself between the two. Riley just sits there. "Look Morgan it was a terrible mistake. I was in trouble in college I needed money. I really needed money I got desperate so I robbed that store. I didn't know your father was in there. I panicked when I saw someone come out of the restroom. The gun it just went off. I'm sorry I live with the guilt every day that is why I became a DA to make up for what I did," Mike says. "WHAT YOU DID!" Riley yells standing up. Mike is about to try and explain again but Riley cuts him off. "What you did was kill my dad. You killed him and now years later you wind up killing my sister. And for years you have the gall to run as someone out to clean the NYPD. You use me as an example of a cop breaking the law! And the whole time you are a cop killer," Riley says coldly. "Look at my record I've done a lot more good than I have harm," Mike yells.

Riley punches Mike as hard as he can right in the face knocking the chair over. Shawn leads him. "Calm down," he begs Riley. "If I wasn't calm he'd be dead," Riley says. Bobby and Johnny come over just enough so they can't be seen by Mike. "Look we got him. He's done," Bobby says talking to Riley. "We got nothing. That won't hold up in court and we still don't know where Rose is or who he is working with," Riley says. "He's right. We have to got back to work. One way or another Mizanin will pay. But something more is going on here. Any indication people know he's missing?" Shawn asks. "All quite on the radio. Dana and Mickie are monitoring. I'll have Keith had to the roof and keep a lookout," Johnny says. Shawn nods. "Lets got after the wife. Mike is to worried about trying to justify what he did. She seems more opening to talking about now. Let's make her think an exit sign is flashing," Riley says.

Any worries Shawn had about Riley's head not being in the game were gone. He was clearly thinking like a cop. They return. "Get me up," Mike demands but he is ignored. "Mayrse this is really bad," Shawn says. "Don't let him hurt Mike," She says looking at Riley. "I won't let him but I need your help. Nothing you or Mike say or do can bring back Robert Morgan. Or Liv or Mia Yim. Help us save Mandy Rose. Tell us about Mr. Moxley," Shawn pleads. "He will kill us Mayrse don't say anything," Mike says. "We can protect but only if you give us something," Shawn assures her. "This man he approached my husband a while back. He knew about Robert Morgan and the man in jail mike had killed to cover it," Mayrse admits. "Strowman?" Riley asks she just nods. "He knew everything but he hated you so much more Detective," She says.

"Tell us about him? The clock is ticking," Shawn warns her. "No honey don't! Even fucking Morgan has limits. This guy doesn't.. he faked his god damn death to out of jail for god's sake. That is how much he wants revenge," Mike yells. Riley and Shawn exchange a look than get up head into another room with the rest of the team minus Keith are. "Okay so it is someone that Riley put in jail that is now supposed to be dead. There can only so many people that would have those kind of resources," Mickie says. "Its Dean," Riley says. "Wait no it can be. Dean is dead," Mickie says. "The person behind this is supposed to be dead, the person knows me including little things like that knife. The guy also has to have evidence on Mizanin killing my father. Something I have trying prove for years. Dean was helping me before..." Riley can't finish. "Wait Dean was smart and a wild card but to do this kind of operation would take huge amounts of money," Bobby says.

"Dean had money. Renee was well off and I know his rainy day fund was pretty damn high," Riley says. "This is why I tell you guys not to have hidden account," Bobby says. "Not the time Bobby... Riley are you sure about this?" Shawn asks. "It has to be," Riley says. "Dean was your best friend you two trusted each other," Mickie says. "And he wanted me to lie for him. One of the last times we talked before he got convicted he begged me to say I was there and I saw a gun. And I told him I couldn't he said he should just kill me since I'm already damned him."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_So good news is we are approaching the end of this story. I am thinking I might do a follow up. If I do its kind of low on the priority list I want to finish up Squad Reborn. I also did say something about another Arrow story. And all that can be delayed if I get another idea for the Two World series or just another idea I would rather write. _

Shawn looked over towards Mike and Mayrse. Mike was still on the floor yelling to be let go to be set back up anything that came into his mind. His wife was still crying. Mickie is standing next to him. "So what do we do with them? We can't let this go on being DA," She says. "It complicated. We take him in he will deny what he said. And he drags Riley and I in and that torpedoes this whole unit," Shawn says. "What about Riley? He's not about to let his father's killer go free," Mickie points out. "He still in the bathroom?" Shawn asks and she just nods. Bobby speaks up. "Right now we need to focus on saving Rose and... the possibility Dean is alive... Christ I can't believe that is even an option." "There is no way he could let Renee think he is dead this long. And to come back and go after Riley it makes no sense," Mickie claims.

Shawn scratches his head and is about to speak when Keith comes running up. "Riley's gone," The big man declares. "What?" Shawn snaps. "He got out of the bathroom. He said he needed a smoke. I let him step outside and gave him a minute. And when I went back out he was gone," Keith tries to explain. "I told you not to let him out your sight!" Shawn explodes. Johnny comes up. "He took his car but I just got this," Johnny says hands Shawn his phone displaying an e-mail. Shawn takes the phone and reads out loud. "Shawn, Johnny the rest of you. I know where he's keeping Rose. This needs to be between Dean and I. No one else is going to get hurt. Shawn in my bag at your place there a lot of things I've been working on for years. If there one team that can finally put that bastard away its Intelligence. Hopefully we will do it together. If not its been an honor. Riley."

Same Time

Mandy watched as Dean Ambrose paced in front of her playing with a knife. "Go a head ask the questions you want to ask," Dean finally says. "How are you alive?" Mandy asks. "Right to the chase. That was actually my style when I was a cop. See it's real simple. I was sentenced to life in prison. How else do I get out of prison?" Dean asks even laughing at his joke. "But how did you pull it off?" Mandy asks. "Ah not letting yammer on with never actually answering your question. Again a tactic I used. Well it's simple you ever hear of a rainy day fund? See when you work the kind of cases I worked I would find ways to make some cash. Bust a drug dealer who has fifty thousand maybe get a thousand before it goes into evidence. The only problem was I had to be real careful when I sent for. So with the world watching after I had defend myself I could. But the heat died down. Bribed a guard who friendly to my cause and killed some child predator that was getting off on a technicality," Dean admits.

"So why do you hate Morgan? He was your friend and your partner," Mandy points out. "Because he's the reason I was in jail. All he had to do was lie. Just say he saw the gun. Guy hated the bastard DA. But no this is the time he wants to play it straight," Dean rants. "Why me?" Mandy asks. "He will come to rescue you," Dean tells her. "Are aware I was trying to put him in jail not that long ago?" Mandy asks. "Oh yeah I know. Your boss told me all about it. How you tried to use his sister. Nice idea poor little Liv was always a weak spot for him," Dean taunts. "You know she died with that hit you ordered," Mandy tells him. "Wasn't me. That was your bosses idea. He panicked. Hell that is why I killed the hit men. Liv was like my sister as well that. Well that and to frame Riley," Dean claims getting up and grabbing a flask.

"If you want him find me shouldn't you give him some kind of clue," Mandy points out. "I've given him enough. Now he might be in denial. But he's going to pull all the threads together. And than the games really begin," Dean says. "And he's just going to magically turn up here? Or are you going to tell me there is some deep backstory with this place and Morgan," Mandy says. "There is quite a backstory. This is a rarely used safe house. Riley boy and I had to hide out here once. An undercover operation went to shit. We would joke this would always be the fall back point," Dean says peeking out the window. "I think you are a lunatic," Mandy says."I'll let you in on a secret… I am lunatic," Dean tells her.

Meanwhile

Riley had pulled off the road. He was far enough way that if they knew he was gone it would take time to catch up. Now it was about getting ready for the confrontation. He checked his gun on the holster on his hip and his back up piece. He stored a knife in the waste band of his jeans if things went to total shit. His phone was going off he didn't even bother to check the caller id. He had turned off the two way radio function on the phone. He returned his primary gun to his holster and took a deep breath. Climbing back into the car he starts the engine and drives. There was no way Shawn would put out an APB and with a little luck no one would figure out where he was going. He wasn't about to go in guns a blazing. He needed a game plan.

With Intelligence

"Okay we need to think. Riley isn't just going to drive up and down the streets yelling for Dean. So he has to have an idea of where Dean took Rose," Shawn says as he paces. "Where would a dead be?" Bobby asks. "Why don't we ask the DA?" Dana speaks out. "She's right. I mean that is the whole reason we abducted the DA he's working with Dean," Keith says. Shawn just nods and heads back into the room. He picks Mike still tied to his chair up. "Where is Ambrose?" Shawn asks. "I don't know," Mike claims. "For a guy in politics you are a one awful liar Mike. You had to meet him some where. And it had to be someplace he felt safe. Because I know as much you hate Riley you aren't just going align with a guy back from the dead. Unless he had something on you. Something to force you to work with him. So he had to show you he had the evidence that you killed Robert," Shawn yells getting in Mike's face.

"There was this house. I think he was staying there. Its where he had the evidence. Proof I paid for Strowman to be killed. Proof I had owed money to a loan shark at one time," Mike says starting to cry again. "SHUT UP!" Shawn yells. Mike stops. "I want the address," Shawn says after a minute. Mike doesn't remember the exact address but he does remember enough details that Shawn figures out where it was. It was his best lead and he had to follow it. It might be his only chance to save both Riley and Mandy. "Rob old buddy watch out for your boy," Shawn thinks as heads back to meet with the team.

The Safe House

Dean had dragged the chair Mandy was in into the living room. He had also placed a gag in her mouth. His eyes were locked on the front door as if he could feel Riley was about to come through it. The sound of a car with a powerful engine could be heard pulling up and being shut down. "He's here. Guy always had a thing for muscle cars. And if I know Morgan which I do he did that to draw me to window and he's about to come through the back door," Dean says spinning and firing several several shots as the door opens. Mandy through the gag screams. "You dead Riley?" Dean yells. Mandy is still freaking out. Dean doesn't look at her but speaks. "Hey he's not a total idiot. No decent cop is going to stand right in front of a door with an armed suspect inside. Right Riley?... Come on buddy talk it's been to long since I heard that voice," Dean taunts.

"Were you always this nuts?" Riley yells. "You used love my quaky behavior," Dean taunts. "What I don't get is why try to punish me. Yet you worked with the bastard that put you in jail," Riley yells. Dean fires another shot trying to go through the wall. "You're the bastard that put me in jail!" On the outside Riley is trying to figure out how to get in. He ruled out using a flash bang out of fear Dean would just fire blindly. From the very quick look he managed to get inside the house Dean would have a view if he tried to circle around the house to a door or go through a window. "No way to get to the second floor and come down from there. Knowing Dean he's using an extended clip," Riley thinks. "So you faked your death and came back to punish me by killing Liv and Mia," Riley says. "You would have gotten Liv killed sooner or later," Dean says wanting to piss Riley and get him to do something stupid. No dice.

"You know Riley I am getting really sick of this yelling through a door. I want let me see your Riley or I might just use this little blonde for target practice," Dean claims. "Damn it!" Riley says out loud. He now had to ask himself was he willing to risk Mandy's life to protect his own. The simple truth was he wasn't. "To protect and serve," Riley thinks as he steps into the door way aiming his gun. Dean doesn't shoot instead he's got his own weapon pointed right at Mandy's face. Dean's hair was short and he had a beard. Dean had was the kind of guy you could tell he could handle himself in a fight. Hell he looked he enjoyed a good fight. But now there was something about him that looked totally dangerous. "Drop the gun the Riley. I know you. You aren't willing to risk hitting me before I have time to pull the trigger," Dean tells him. Riley drops the gun. "Kick it over here and lets not waste time you back up as well. Riley I know you to well." Riley does as told and kicks both guns over.

"See I told you he would come," Dean says to Mandy. "Is this the part where I am supposed say let her go Dean you got me?" Riley asks mocking Dean. "Well I am a sucker for cheesy action movies," Dean fires back. Mandy couldn't believe this were these two cracking jokes. "Dean I'm sorry," Riley finally says. "Oh your sorry? I went to jail but that is fine because you are sorry. All you had to do was lie again," Dean yells. "I couldn't lie Dean. Think about it Bobby and Mickie were both there so were other cops. Any lie I told would have been exposed. The right move was me to be honest so I could testify in court. Come on Dean think. You got away go tell Renee and you two run off," Riley says. "Not was long as you are breathing," Dean says raising his gun. "Okay you kill me than what? You kill her? Than what?" Riley yells.

"What does it matter you will be dead," Dean reminds him. "Maybe I'm just hoping I can break through the crazy some how," Riley says taking a small step. "Don't move," Dean warns. "You remember the night we had to hold up in this place?" Riley asks still stepping closer. "I said don't move," Dean reminds Riley. "You remember what we talked about? We talked about how hard it was to pull that trigger knowing it would kill someone. And how if you can get clear look into a person's eyes you can tell if they will kill you. Well right now I'm looking into your eyes. I can see your pissed but I don't see a killer," Riley says he lunges forward and grabs the gun. The two men struggle. Mandy struggles to turn so she can see what is going on.

BANG!

Mandy sees Riley fall into her site line holding his side. "Stupid Riley really stupid," Dean taunts before kicking him. Riley yells in pain "What I wanted to do was draw this out a bit. Yet you forced my hand. Hell you made it worse. I would have just shot in the head nice and fast. But no you try to be a hero and I had to hit you in the stomach," Dean yells. Riley pulls his hand away from his stomach and see its covered in blood.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Riley look down at his blood covered hand. "Got to hurt like hell don't it Riley?" Dean asks. "Just get over with," Riley says. Dean cocks his gun again. "Nah see I want you suffer. So she gets it first," Dean says before aiming at Mandy. She tenses up and closes eyes. The last thing she sees is Morgan mouthing I'm sorry. She hears the shot but to her shock doesn't feel pain. In the past she had wondered what it be like to be shot. She figured it would be seering pain maybe some kind of burning unless it killed her instantly. Finally she opened her eyes and to her shock Ambrose had fallen to his knees a hole in his head as he fell over. In the door way stood Shawn Michaels holding a gun. "Riley," he yells running in the room.

"Officer Down! Officer Down!" Shawn yells. Soon the rest of Intelligence enter the house. "Dana free ADA Rose," Roode orders Brooke. "This looks bad we can't wait for a bus," Gargano yells. Dana Brooke gets the gag out of Mandy's mouth. "Are you okay?" Dana asks. "I'll be fine. How is he?" Mandy asks. "Its not good," Brooke admits. Keith Lee picks Riley up and follows Michaels out of the door. "Bobby take control of the scene… Dispatch this is Heat Break 1996 inform Memorial I am in route..." His voice fades as he and Lee run out of the door carrying Riley. Brooke and James free Mandy from her restraints. "I'm okay," Mandy says. "We should get you check out just the same," Roode says. Mandy looks down at Ambrose non moving body. "What about him?" "He's dead this time for real. Who the fuck cares," Johnny says with disgust.

One week later

Mandy stood in a grave yard in a black dress and over coat. She looked across the way at Sonya who was also there in her dress blues standing next to other cops. The casket containing Liv Morgan's body was already been placed above its grave waiting to be lowered. The NYPD pipe band began to play as Michaels stood by a herst in front of the rest of his unit. The Sargent began to call out a series of orders that saw the casket removed from the herst and carried by the rest of Intelligence to a grave. The cops in attendance saluted. Once the casket was in place a twenty one gun salute took place. Finally the priest spoke. "This is not a sad time my children. Riley and Olivia are reunited with there father in God's Kingdom."

Mandy watched as Sargent Michaels walked over to the head stone next to Riley and Liv's graves. If she had to guess he was whispering some kind of apology to Robert Morgan. The formal part of the funeral was over. Mandy walked over to Sonya who was talking to a few other cops. "I can't believe he's gone. Guy seemed like freaking Superman at times," one of the cops says. Sonya walks away from the group and to Mandy. "Rough day," Sonya says. "You did the right thing coming. I know you and Morgan had problems," Mandy says. "Least I could do for a fellow cop and the guy that saved my best friend's life," Sonya admits. Off to the side Johnny Gargano hugs his wife Candice and they walk off.

By the Docks

It was late that same night. Mike knew he was taking a risk but this was a key chance to more or less wrap up the election. Another term as DA and than he could run for Mayor or maybe even Governor. Of course any election needed money. And this guy had plenty of it. "Finally," Adam Cole says as Mike approached him. "Sorry about keeping you waiting. But I had to wrap things up at the office. Things are a bit chaotic right now. Death of a cop gets people demanding we crack down. Give it a week many of those same people will say we are to hard on offenders," Mike says. He can tell Cole isn't in a good mode. Mike sees a speed boat and get nervous. He doesn't wan to know he's here. Someone hops off the boat to the dock not even bothering to look at Mike.

"I am grateful for you meeting with me," Mike says getting serious. "I will level with you I only took this meeting as a favor to on old friend," Adam says. "What friend?" Mike asks very confused. "How you been Mike," A voice from the past says behind him. He looks over at the speed boat. The guy from earlier stands up aim a gun and takes off his hat. "You're dead!" Mike says. "Get on the boat," Riley says. Mike turns to Cole to see he's got a gun as well. "I'm the DA people know I'm here," Mike claims. "No they don't," Riley says. Mike steps onto the boat. Waiting are Cole's guy Fish and O'Reily. Morgan unties the lines and they boat leaves the dock. "We can work this out," Mike says. No one says anything. Finally the get far enough out for what they want to do. Fish takes out a cinder block, a chain and a pair of locks. He locks the chain on the cinder block and than wraps it around Mike's neck.

"NO NO NO! Morgan you're a cop you know this isn't right. I should have a trail," Mike begs. "In an ideal world Mike I find the proof to put away on my own. I arrests you and you go to trail get convicted. But even than it would create a problem with it tainting every case you ever touched. And in the world we live in I only got the confession due to me breaking the law. And if I tried to take you in you would drag down every single member of Intelligence," Riley says. "Riley I have been a good DA that has to make up for a mistake I made as a kid," Mike pleads. "That mistake was killing my father. And since you became a DA you have targeted the NYPD and me to cover your own tracks. You worked with Dean and gave my personal file to the nut job Orton," Riley says. "How you know that?" Mike asks stunned.

"Our tech finally tracked the leak. You used your access to get it. You also helped Dean killed Mia Yim a girl that paid her debt to society. You also hired the men that killed that baby sister. And you still think of yourself as a good man," Riley says. "We can make a deal," Mike says. "No more deals. Its time you pay. I wish I could just put you in jail. But the damage you would doing trying to saver yourself can't happen," Riley says. "It was a mistake I panicked," Mike yells. "Mike you panicked when you shot my father. The rest you can't keep claiming that. See you in hell Mike," Riley says before tossing the block into the water. Mike's eyes go wide in panic just before the chain catches and pulls him over the rail. Riley watches as the man he hunted and hated since he was teenager is pulled the water. Once Mike was gone he looked up at the sky and thought his father sister. "The best I could do to get you justice,'' he thought.


End file.
